The Choices We Make
by JustSunny
Summary: Four years ago Ana made a choice that changed her life and led to a chain of events and decisions which cannot be taken back. Will she get a second chance to be with the man she once fell in love with or will the consequences of one naive choice be too much for them to work through? NEW CHAPTER EVERY SUNDAY/NO CHEATING
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my newest story. This one is going to be shorter than my previous story and will have between 20 and 25 chapters. There is no cheating and it's about them finding their way back to each other. It's a what if kind of story that shows how one simple decision Ana has made changed everything for her and everyone close to her. Enjoy! New Chapters will be up every Sunday...**_

Christian Grey was sitting at his office desk and tried to focus on his work and not the fact that in just four days he had to be the best man at his brother's wedding. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his brother and Kate. In fact, over the past four years, he had become a friend to Kate, they had bonded over the fact that they both lost _her_. One moment Kate had a best friend and he had found love and then _she_ was gone and left a deep void in both their lives.

He had moved heaven and earth to find her and then one night when he was just about to call Welsh again to yell at him for not being able to find Anastasia he received a phone call. It was her, just hearing her voice had given him so much hope that things would work out, that she just had needed some time to herself, but that wasn't true. Because with ten little words she had left him... _stop looking for me, I don't want to be found._

Even now these words hurt him more than anything else that had happened to him. She hadn't even given him the chance to reply because the line went dead after that and even though he had not stopped looking, he was not able to find her and after over a year he had given up. He knew she didn't want to be found and in his desperation, he had realized that Anastasia was lost to him. She had left him and wasn't coming back. It was a bitter truth he had to accept.

He had tried to go back to his old lifestyle, encouraged by Elena. But then he remembered Anastasia's dislike of her and he had started to question why Elena was always pushing him to stay in a lifestyle that wasn't making him happy anymore. And with that, he had realized that through him being a part of her lifestyle she was keeping a steady hold on him. It forced him into keeping secrets and distancing himself from his family. It made him closer to her, but it wasn't what he needed anymore. Ever since he had to live without Anastasia he was desperate to feel loved and the only other love he had ever felt came from his family.

So he ended his friendship with Elena, gifted her the salons and went to his family for support. And while he felt their love, he also felt guilty for still keeping secrets and one night almost two years ago while he was playing cards and drinking whisky with his father, grandpa and brother he broke down and told them everything, told them about Elena, her seduction of him, the lifestyle, what happened between Anastasia and him, and how he feared that while she had initially forgiven him it had been his lifestyle and loyalty to Elena that had driven her into running away from him.

It was needless to say that his father as a lawyer focused on the seduction of his fifteen-year-old son and so the demise of Elena Lincoln slowly started to unravel. It was like a domino effect, with him confessing the truth at the beginning and Elena being arrested and charged with nine different cases of child molestation to her being sentenced with a life sentence and no chance of parole. For a while, he had felt guilty for being quiet for so long, but through therapy and endless hours spent with talking to his family he understood that it wasn't his fault, he was a victim just like the other teenagers Elena had unbeknownst to him seduced.

Now, he didn't just put his time, money and effort into feeding the world's poorest, but also into helping abused children and sometimes when he gave public speeches he questioned if Anastasia knew what he was doing, if she was proud of him for finally seeing the light and leaving the darkness behind him.

He would never know... that was the bitter truth he had to swallow. She was gone from his life, had left him without a goodbye the morning after he proposed to her... and that was a day that was still haunting him.

 _4 years prior_

„ _You won't give me an answer?" Christian asked when the car pulled up at SIP._

„ _Christian, I need time and I want to talk to Flynn. It's not a no, but it's so sudden, give me a few days, please." Anastasia said looking with a smile at the man she loved._

„ _Alright, I can do that. I'll see you tonight."_

„ _I love you." She said as she got out of the car. He watched her until she was inside the building and then told Taylor to drive to Grey House._

 _At 5:30 p.m. Taylor pulled up outside SIP again and Christian was waiting to pick Anastasia up. But when almost fifteen minutes had passed and she wasn't reacting to his texts or calls he and Taylor got up and went inside the building where the security guard was making his rounds._

„ _Excuse me, I'm looking for Anastasia Steele." He had asked him and the guy frowned._

„ _She left about four hours ago to go to the airport with Mr. Hyde for the conference they are attending."_

 _Anger... rage... confusion, all of these feelings came to his mind when he realized that Anastasia had gone to New York with her sleazeball of a boss. On Monday she had asked him and he had said no, her reply had been a simple ok, so he had thought that issue had been dealt with and didn't need any more interference on his part, but she had lied to him, agreed just to not make him react and now she was in New York with a guy who wanted her and had a less than stellar track record when it came to his assistants._

„ _Taylor get the jet ready, we are going to New York, find out where Ana and Hyde are staying." He snapped and sent Ana a text telling her to stay in her room until he was there to get her. In his head, he was going through all kind of ways to punish her and to murder Hyde in case he had tried anything with his girl._

 _When he finally arrived in New York seven hours later he was still furious. If he couldn't trust Anastasia how was he supposed to marry her... how would they build a future together when she was lying about things and going behind his back?_

 _Arriving at the hotel they were staying he went straight up to Ana's room and knocked for several minutes at her door, but she wasn't there or maybe she was and just didn't want to open. So, he went to Hyde's room, knocked and met by Hyde a minute later._

„ _Grey what the..." before he could even finish the sentence Christian had grabbed the man by his collar and was shaking him like a rag doll._

„ _Where is Anastasia?"_

„ _What... I ... I don't know, when we arrived here she said she wanted to go out explore the city, I didn't need her for the night so I let her go."_

„ _Taylor, swipe his room!" Christian snapped._

„ _Good Lord, man, she is an adult, she doesn't need a babysitter." Hyde snapped._

„ _Shut the fuck up, I know what you have done to your previous assistants." Christian hissed back._

„ _Sir, she is not here and there is nothing unusual in the room." Taylor announced and Christian let go of Hyde._

„ _If you have hurt one hair on her head, I'll bury you." Christian said full of rage and walked back to Ana's room._

„ _Open the door, Taylor."_

„ _Sir..."_

„ _Just do it." Christian snapped and so Taylor managed to open the door and they went inside, but there was nothing, Ana and all of her belongings were gone... vanished without a trace._

 _After talking to the manager, they finally got their hands on the security tapes of the lobby. It showed Ana and Hyde checking in, in the early evening and going up to the elevators. Two hours later, just minutes before Christian had arrived Ana had left the hotel again. She just walked through the lobby and outside out of the view of the cameras._

 _And that was the last time Christian had seen his love. He had no idea why she had left. Both rooms showed no signs of a struggle. She didn't look hurt in the videos... she just left and disappeared without a trace..._

Christian shook his head, trying to focus on his work when Andrea walked inside.

„Sir, there is a visitor for you."

„I don't recall an appointment for this afternoon, Andrea." He replied irritated.

„Well, it is not an appointment, Sir. But there is a standing order that was never revoked."

„What the hell are you talking about, Andrea... who is this visitor?"

„Miss Anastasia Steele is here and asked to see you, Sir." She said and Christian's eyes widened.

„What? Where is she?" He asked and got up.

„In the waiting area..."

„You left her out of sight! Get her in!" He yelled at Andrea and she hurried out of his office and a minute later the door to his office opened again and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was truly here, dressed in a yellow sundress, denim jacket and, high healed sandals, her long hair pulled into a ponytail she looked so beautiful and he just watched her as she walked into his office and then came to a halt in front of him.

„Hello, Christian." She said softly and he could both hear and see the uncertainty in her voice and eyes.

„Ana." He whispered and his urge to just hold her overwhelmed him and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly in his arms.

When he finally put her back to her feet he looked at her and a million questions came to his mind.

„Where have you been?" Was finally the first question he had to ask.

„It doesn't matter... I have decided to return to Seattle, I received a job offer I couldn't decline and I thought it would only be fair to let you know that I am back." She said and sounded so oddly different almost detached, as if she had rehearsed what she was saying over and over.

„No, you can't just come back and not give me any answers."

„Christian... I was young and naive and completely overwhelmed... I'm sorry that I hurt you. I truly am sorry, which is why I came here today. I should have talked to you, should have listened... anyway. I wanted you to know that I'm well and that you don't have to look for me anymore. Thank you for seeing me." She said and turned around.

„No! Don't leave, please... do you know about the wedding?"

„You are getting married?" She asked and looked heart broken for a second before her face went back to impassive.

„Elliot and Kate's wedding, not mine. They are getting married in four days. Have you contacted Kate?"

„No, I had no idea... please tell them I'm happy for them and wish them all the best for their life together." She finally replied sounding calm and collected, but somewhat robotic.

„Where do you live?" He asked and a small smile came to her lips.

„I bought an apartment at Escala." She said and he frowned.

„You bought it?"

„Escala is one of the safest buildings in Seattle, Mr. Grey." She said now with a clear smirk.

„Oh really, Miss Steele... I had no idea." He replied with the same smirked.

„I have to go now, I have appointment in an hour. Goodbye Christian." She said and left before he could hold her back.

She drove in her Aston Martin DB9 to the office building that would soon be home to the newest branch of the publishing house she had been working for, for almost four years now. And soon she would be the senior chief editor there, but also responsible for all the operations. She was so grateful for this job and all the opportunities she had gotten at a time where she thought about taking her own life to end the pain. Work and the person she now called her best friend had saved her life back then and she would never forget that.

In the evening when she was relaxing on the couch at her new apartment, she sipped a glass of wine and smiled when her phone rang.

„Hello, Gideon..."

 _ **Let me know what you think of it so far...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since you all seem to like my new story and I had time to write some more chapters, I've decided that for now, I'll update twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays. Chapters, for now, are going to be a bit short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses. As for the most asked questions I saw in the reviews... Yes, it is Gideon Cross and no, Ana never had a sexual relationship with him. They are also in no way related because then the beginning of this story would have been too close to another story of mine... As for what has happened to Ana, you'll get an idea in the following chapters but it will take up until chapter 10 before Ana comes clean to Christian...**_

„I don't give a fuck, she lives at Escala, get me a full check." Christian Grey screamed into the phone and then canceled the late meeting for the day got into his R8 and drove to Kate's apartment, where he hammered against the door with his fist.

„Whoa, calm down dude, I don't need you to bang a hole in my door." Kate said when she saw Christian.

„She is back." He said and Kate knew immediately whom he was talking about.

„What, where is she, where is Ana?"

„She came to my office... she is back in Seattle, she said she lives at Escala now." He said and Kate slipped some shoes on and grabbed her purse.

„Come on, Grey." She said.

„Wait, what are you doing?"

„Talk to her, believe me, and if I have to go through the entire building, I'll find her." She said and he followed her. This wasn't his M.O. but he knew Kate wouldn't wait for more information and he too needed answers. So, he drove with Kate to Escala and went to the front desk.

„Evening, Tom. Can you give me the apartment number of Anastasia Steele."

„I don't think we have a tenant under this name, Sir." The front desk guy answered.

„She moved in today or earlier this week, she is a young woman, about 5'5, brunette, blue eyes."

„Oh yes, I know... but her name isn't Steele."

„What?"

„Miss Lambert moved in this week, she lives on the fifteenth floor." He said and Christian frowned for a second and then remembered that her biological father's name was Frank Lambert. Maybe that was the reason his man couldn't find her, she changed her name to Lambert.

„The fifteenth floor you say?"

„Yes, apartment 1505. Do you want me to call her?"

„No, that will be fine. Thank you." He said and gave him 50 bucks before he headed into the elevator with Kate.

„Why would she do that... change her name... it doesn't make sense, her giving up Ray's name just doesn't make any sense." Kate murmured and they went out of the elevator and knocked at her door.

Ana knew exactly that it would be Christian when she heard the knock at her door. But what she didn't expect was that he was with Kate. She hadn't seen her best friend in four years and seeing her like this, without being prepared had tears pool in her eyes which she forced to go away by blicking a couple of times.

„Christian, Kate. Would you like to come in." She asked and led them into her open living room. Pointing to the couch to offer them a seat she went into the kitchen where she refilled her wine glass and got two more for Christian and Kate. She gave each a glass of wine and then sat down facing them.

„Where have you been Ana?"

„New York." She answered and Kate started to pace.

„Why... why would you leave like that... you never called me... you left everything behind... you've been my best friend and I didn't know if you just decided to start over or if you are dead in ditch somewhere!" Kate said as tears started to run down her face.

„I'm sorry Kate... I just... look I'm back and I'm staying... just let the past stay in the past."

„No! Because I don't understand what happened, this is not you Ana. You are not the kind of person to just leave and never look back. And then you come back and live here... dressed in designer clothes ... and that necklace you are wearing is at least 50 grand... what happened."

„The necklace was a birthday present from a friend." She said softly touching the white gold cross pendant with diamonds and sapphires which she wore almost every day... because at a time where she couldn't be with anyone in her life that she loved it had reminded her that due to a random twist of faith she wasn't alone.

„As for the apartment and my clothes. Well, I worked hard to get where I am today and I can't roll into work wearing jeans and t-shirt as I did in college when I worked at Clayton's. I'm sure you dress the part too when you interview people for the Seattle Times." Ana replied giving away that she had followed her friend's career over the past four years.

„Why have you changed your name?" Christian asked.

„Because I didn't want to be found. I had to do it, a friend offered to marry me to change my name legally, but it didn't feel right to me. So, I went with my birthfather's name."

„Why didn't you want to be found."

„It doesn't matter." She said making it clear with her voice that that was as much as she was willing to give away.

„Fine, you talked about your career so what do you do?"

„I started out as junior editor and now I will take the position as Senior chief editor at the new branch of the publishing house I have been working at."

„Which publisher?" Christian asked.

„Cross Publishing." She replied and his mouth set into a hard line.

„Cross Publishing... as in owned by Gideon Cross?" He asked sharply.

„Yes, Gideon offered me the position and I took it."

„Gideon... you are on first name basis?" Kate asked.

„Gideon is the friend I was referring to. We met four years ago when I started to work at Cross Publishing which is housed in the Crossfire Building where he too has his offices."

„Friends... Anastasia even I know that you fit his type to the t." Christian growled.

„Yes, that is true and I will not sit here and act as if his interest in me wasn't sexual in the beginning, but when he realized that I am not interested in becoming his flavor of the month and we started to talk we figured that since we like each other and I don't want to have sex with him we could try to be friends. Now we are best friends."

„But he wanted to fuck you!"

„I know, but Gideon is very strict about his sex life and private life, he separates it. So, when I told him there would be no sex, he started to really see me, respect me as a person and thereby became interested in being my friend, not my lover. Now, we are like siblings and even the thought of having sex is absurd."

„So is there someone else... are you in a relationship?" He asked swallowing hard because even though it was unrealistic, he wanted her to still be his, only his.

„No, I'm not in a relationship. I need to focus on my job and with the move I was busy as well." She answered which was at least something, but didn't reveal if she had been with someone ever since.

„Have you talked to your parents?"

„I have been in contact with my parents the entire time." She said shocking both of them.

„What is that supposed to mean, I asked both of them all the time if they have heard from you!" Christian said appalled.

„I know, I asked them not to tell you or anyone else that they know where I am. Ray and my mom even came to visit a few times." She said.

„Well, that's just great... so we just didn't mean enough to you to at least let us know you are alive!" Kate said obviously hurt.

„I had my reasons Kate... I never meant to hurt you or anyone else... I just... I did what I had to do."

„Of course you did... do you even know how scared everyone was? How many nights neither of us could sleep because we didn't know what was happening to you... if you were hurt, in need of help or dead... have you ever even bothered to think about that?" Kate said and Ana got up, she couldn't handle this any longer without breaking down.

„I said I'm sorry... take it or leave it Kate, I can't change what happened and if both of you can't move on then you need to leave, now!" She snapped.

„This isn't you, Ana." Kate said shocked about the coldness emanating from her friend.

„Yes, this is me, Kate. This is who I am now. I'm not a stupid little girl any more, I'm sorry that I'm not the person you want me to be anymore, but that girl is long gone and I would like to go to bed now."

„Fine... have it your way... just... did you know that I'm getting married in four days?"

„Yes, Christian has mentioned it."

„Well, if you by some chance find the girl you once were then tell her I would love for her to share my special day with me." Kate said and got up while Christian turned his attention on Ana.

„What happened, baby... please talk to me and I make it better." He said trying to get through to her and Ana felt tears prick her eyes again which made her even angrier.

„I'm no ones baby and I don't need anyone to make things better for me. I can do that all by myself, now please leave, both of you."

„This isn't over, Ana. I'll find out what happened to you and I will make it right. This is a promise." He said and got up to leave with Kate while Ana remained in her spot and only when she heard the front door close she allowed herself to sink to the floor and cry.

Cry for herself, for the girl she once was and for all the hurt and pain she had inflicted in the people she loved the most by being a stupid, stupid girl who thought she could take on everything that was coming her way.

„That's not my best friend, Christian. Why would she act so cold, leave us in the dark and why is she back now... it just doesn't make any sense!" Kate sobbed as Christian was driving her to his brother's place.

„I know... there is more to it and I will get to the bottom of it, Kate. She is playing a part, I can see it, she is hiding her true feelings."

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, believe me, I had this art mastered and would recognize it anywhere. She is trying to act cold and unreachable so we will leave her alone."

„Then why would she come to you? Why not just ignore all of us?" Kate murmured while blowing her nose loudly.

Christian starred out on the road, trying to collect his thoughts and think about it for a moment, but there was only one logical reason for him.

„Because the girl we knew is still in there... and she wants to be found and saved. And that's why I won't stop... I'll bring her back, Kate. I promise." He said and made a silent vow to himself that he would do just that. This time he wouldn't stop until Ana was truly home and no longer hiding...


	3. Chapter 3

_**So many theories about what happened to Ana, I have to say though that I quite surprised that most of you believe that Ana was pregnant, miscarried or had an abortion. I'm not going to say if any of it is correct since that would be spoiling the plot. On a different note, I'm currently writing chapter 15 and since this story will be complete at chapter 20 I might be able to finish it until next Sunday so you might get daily updates after that. One guest asked to just post everything at once and while I would love to do so, that would give me anxiety because I like to have a couple of chapters stocked up so I won't slow down with the regular updates...**_

* * *

„Angus, this is unacceptable... how can there still be nothing... why is no one talking?"

„I'm not quite sure, Sir." His driver and security guard answered while Gideon Cross starred at the ceiling wondering if he had ever dealt with someone as fucked up as this person. The bitter truth was that he knew only one person as evil and sadistic... but that person was dead and would never be able to harm anyone again.

„Sir, Christian Grey is here to see you." The voice of his assistant Scott came through the speaker and Gideon smiled. Ana had told him this would happen, but he was prepared for the visit.

„Send him in, Scott. Thank you, Angus... just keep digging." He said and dismissed Angus while at the same time the glass door to his office opened and Christian Grey came in.

He, of course, knew of the famous Christian Grey, billionaire, and business mogul, just like him, though they both had chosen very different fields which was why their ways only crossed very seldom if at all. He had seen him maybe a handful of times at functions and other events, but with their fields of expertise so different and due to the fact that they lived on different coasts they had never done business together.

„Mr. Grey, to what do I owe your surprising visit?" Gideon asked as he motioned for him to sit.

„Can I offer you a drink?"

„No, thank you, Mr. Cross. I'm here to discuss a mutual friend of ours, you know her as Anastasia Lambert."

„I must say, Ana knows you well, she told me you would pay me a visit once you found out about our friendship."

„Cut the crap, Cross... why are you supporting her?" Christian asked pissed.

„I beg your pardon?"

„The job... the car... the fucking necklace!"

„First, Anastasia managed to get the job without me even knowing her... it was through her job here at the Crossfire Building that we met. As for her car and necklace, both were presents one for her birthday, the other for Christmas... are you not in the habit of giving gifts to your friends if the occasion is right?" Gideon asked amused.

„Fair enough, what about the 1.5 million you put in her account about a year ago."

„An additional bonus for outstanding work. Anastasia is gold for my publishing business, every single book she has selected has become number one on the bestsellers lists, many of them have broken sales records and turned into extraordinary lucrative deals for the business, so I decided to give Anastasia an end of the year bonus that I would have given everyone else who is such a successful employee either... but I'm sure you reward outstanding employees as well." Gideon said smugly.

„You want to fuck her!" Christian accused him and Gideon pushed to his feet, pressed both fists onto the desk and leaned over to Christian.

„Careful Grey, I don't like to be questioned about my motives, especially when I am accused of trying to buy sexual favors from my employees and Anastasia happens to be a good friend too. I would never disrespect her by trying to buy myself her love because we both know that she is not the girl for a casual flirt, nor can anyone buy her love. All I did for her was out of friendship and I won't allow you to taint that by throwing your dirty accusations at me."

„She told me you wanted to fuck her when you met."

„Well, I would have needed to be blind and crazy not to see her beauty when we met. Anastasia is exquisite... beautiful inside and out, but she didn't want me, she made that very clear and at the same time it was very clear to me that she needed a friend and I was willing to fill that position in her life. She has become my friend... family really and I treasure that because as you probably know for a man of my status it is very hard to find people who are genuine and not interested in the material aspect that comes with being my friend." He said and sat back down never breaking eye contact with Grey.

„Let's make one thing clear, Cross. Anastasia is mine, you will never have her, are we clear."

„Ana is not a possession, Grey, she belongs to herself and I don't want her in the way you want her, this doesn't have to become a pissing contest because I do believe we both have her best interest at heart. Should you however try to control her life or boss her around be assured that I will be there to kick your ass into shape... it has taken me a long time to help Ana turn into the strong and independent woman she is today, I won't allow you or anyone else for that matter to take that away from her."

Christian felt his temper rising, this guy was an arrogant prick who felt like he had the right to talk about Anastasia like he was her father or older brother when he was neither and this line of conversation was also not helping him in any way.

„Why did Ana change her name?"

„To start over without the fear of being found by anyone."

„And why didn't she want to be found?"

„You have to ask her."

„I have asked her and she didn't answer my question."

„Well, then that is your answer, she doesn't want you to know and I will not go behind her back. Unless she chooses to tell you, I can't help you." Cross said and Christian wanted to strangle him but held his temper at bay.

„At least tell me if she is safe... do I need to have security on her?"

„She is safe and I have people making sure it stays that way."

„Fuck! At least tell me whom she is running from... all I want is to protect her." Christian said, got up and started to pace... he knew she was in some sort of trouble, there was no other reason for the way she was acting and it drove him insane that he couldn't do anything because he still had no idea what had happened all those years ago.

Gideon looked at Grey and felt sorry for the guy, it was clear that even four years apart hadn't changed his feelings for Ana and he was dying to understand what happened... to protect her, but he couldn't tell him... Ana would never forgive him, she had done all she could so he would never know and they were this close to finally end this nightmare for her... to allow her to tell him the truth... he couldn't risk him getting involved, because he knew it would break both of them if he found out and saw what happened.

„Look, Grey, Ana is no longer in direct danger... which is why she was able to return to Seattle and approach you... I'm working on the rest... give it time... eventually everything will work out the way you are hoping for. That is all I can tell you... the rest is not my story to tell."

„Why doesn't she trust me?" Christian asked defeated because obviously, she trusted Cross more than she did him because otherwise, she would have come to him for help instead of running from him.

„This is not about trust... or at least not in the way you think. And if it is any help to you, I will tell you what she told me when I first approached her." Gideon said and Christian nodded.

„She told me that she wasn't interested in a short affair or love because her heart, body and soul belonged to one man alone and that would never change."

„So, she has never dated?"

„No, and not due to lack of willing candidates, she just never wanted to be with anyone else... and now please excuse me I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and need to get prepared."

Christian nodded, shook his hand and left Cross's office still unsure of what had happened to Ana but a little more calm in the knowledge that at least she was still his and hadn't moved on completely because that meant there was still hope for him to get her back.

The background check Welsh had gathered had presented him with little new facts. There was a nine-week gap between her disappearing and starting her job at Cross Publishing, she had shared an apartment with five other women at first and as she continued to climb the ladder in her career she had rented an apartment close to her work, where she had lived until she had moved back to Seattle two weeks ago. No relationships, other events of importance or even a fucking ticket... nothing she just lived her life and still she had changed her name and lived under the radar to avoid being found.

One of the main reasons he didn't find her was not her name change, however, it was because Cross's team had made sure his security would get no information about her. Cross had basically made sure it was impossible for anyone to find her unless she wanted to be found and unfortunately she didn't want him to find her.

Ray and Carla hadn't been much help either because even when he confronted them they just told them that as her parents they had to respect her wishes even if they didn't agree with the way she was handling things and he couldn't argue with that.

In the evening when he was back in Seattle he went to Escala, surprised when he found Mia in the living room sipping a cocktail.

„Hello Mia, please don't take this wrong, but I'm not in the mood for company."

„Alright then... I'm sure Ana and I will have fun on our own." Mia said and turned around with a grin.

„What did you just say?"

„I said I'm not mad and that Ana and I will have fun either way."

„What do you mean Ana and you?"

„I met Ana at the beauty salon, while she was getting her nails done and we started to talk. I told her about the new club I really liked and we decided to go out to dance tonight. I asked her if it was ok to bring you too because you are in such a foul mood lately and she agreed, but like I said if you don't want to..."

„No, I just have to change. Can you give me fifteen minutes?"

„Sure, I'll have my cocktail to keep me company and Ana isn't expecting us for another twenty minutes anyway." Mia explained and Christian went into his bedroom where he undressed before he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe this was his chance to get some much-needed answers out of Ana and even if not, every little bit of time spent in her presence was something he treasured because he now knew how miserable life without her truly was...


	4. Chapter 4

Ana had the day off because after the furniture had been moved into the offices the other day it was now up to HR to interview for the open positions so they could finally start to work on the first of the upcoming month. She had already made appointments with some promising new authors and others that already worked with Cross Publishing, but had been coming to New York until now.

Work was what kept her sane, but she had also learned that sometimes she needed to take a little break and surprisingly, she had found out that she enjoyed to go to a spa once a month to get pampered and her weekly visit at the nail salon had also become a ritual she treasured, because it gave her the chance to just relax and have some meaningless chit-chat.

After finding a salon she liked near Escala she had an appointment there today and was just in the middle of getting her mani/pedi when someone took the seat next to her to soak her feet.

„Urgh... the weather is disgusting, I hate fog." She heard the woman say and put her magazine down.

„Mia?" She asked and Mia Grey turned around.

„Oh my god! Ana, how are you?"

„Great, you?"

„Me too. Christian told me you are back... why didn't you come to Kate and Elliot's wedding?" Mia asked and Ana sighed.

„I've been gone for so long and we didn't get the chance to talk things out... I didn't want to ruin her big day... was the wedding everything Kate has hoped for it to be?"

„It was a true princess wedding... just beautiful. Elliot cried like a baby when he saw Kate in her dress... and Christian gave a beautiful speech. Just like Ethan."

„How is he?"

„I don't know... we don't talk much. We tried to date, but he told me later it feels wrong to him because his sister is dating my brother. I guess my Mr. Right is still out there." Mia said with a pout. She wanted to find love so bad, but every guy she met didn't come even close to the picture she had created in her head.

„You'll find the right one eventually and you are still young... so there is no rush." Ana offered even though she knew the feeling of just wanting to be the bride and not watch her friends getting married, but that was a topic she didn't want to discuss right now... or until she could do something about it.

„So, do you have plans for tonight?"

„No, probably just ordering food and go to bed early."

„But it's Friday, we could go out. There is this great club, good music, the bartender makes delicious cocktails and it's not too stuffed to dance without ending up in an unwanted bump and grind sandwich." Mia said and against her will Ana was tempted to agree. Being friends with Gideon had come with many nights spent at one of his nightclubs and in doing so she had learned to enjoy dancing the night away every now and then.

„I know you want to." Mia said when she noticed the smile on Ana's face.

„Ok, I'm in, do you want to pick me up at 8, we can have some drinks at my place and then take a cab. I live at Escala now."

„Perfect, I can visit Christian and then come to your place."

„Ask him if he wants to join us." Ana heard herself say before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth.

„Really, awesome!" Mia cheered and Ana knew she now had no other choice than to spent the night with both siblings. When she was being honest with herself she had to confess though, that she wanted to see him as well... she wanted more than just see him, she wanted to tell him everything and beg him to forgive her... hope he could still love her, but she couldn't... not until this nightmare was finally over because she knew he would move heaven and earth to make this last piece of her nightmare go away and while it would be a great help, she also knew she could never look at him again if he found it and saw it... it was just too much.

„Are you alright?" Mia asked when she saw the troubled look on Ana's face.

„Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about work..."

„So, what are you going to wear tonight so I know which color not to go for?"

„Not quite sure, either the good old LBD or my favorite purple bandage dress."

„Ok, I was going for red or pink, so all is good." Mia said with a smile and they fell into a more comfortable conversation about Mia's plans to open her second restaurant soon and Ana learned that not surprisingly Mia wasn't the cook in her first restaurant, because she didn't want to commit to work seven days a week. Instead she had hired staff to run the place for her and planned on opening a few more restaurants in the following years to turn it into a successful chain of world cuisine restaurants.

Back at home Ana made some phone calls and started to read some manuscripts which seemed to be promising and worth reading more than the first three chapters. She had just found one she really liked when Gideon called.

„Hi, aren't you at work?"

„I am, but guess who came to my office."

„Oh my god, Christian is in New York?" She asked.

„Yes, I don't know if he is staying, but he was here. Ana, maybe it is time for you to tell him the truth."

„I can't... not as long as... you know. I couldn't survive it if he saw it and he wouldn't either."

„Ok... I'm doing all I can Ana but we don't have any leads right now."

„I know... just please keep looking."

„You know I will, Ana... don't worry, I'll get it for you."

„Thank you, Gideon."

„Not for this, Ana. So, what are you up to?"

„Reading manuscripts and later I'm going out with Mia, Christian's younger sister, I met her by chance and she can talk anyone into anything." She giggled.

„Sounds like a fun girl to be around."

„She is great... you would like her."

„Ana." Gideon warned.

„Just saying."

„I know, but I also know that you love to play cupid... that's how all my guy friends are now happily married and even my younger sister is now engaged because you played the matchmaker, but I don't want to settle down." He said.

„One day you will... you just need to find the right girl, because if you do she will make you want to settle down without a doubt."

„Changing the subject." He grumbled.

„Alright... fashion question, the little black number with the sequins or the purple bandage with the cutout back."

„Number two, number one screams fuck me, and I'm not there to beat the guys off of you." Gideon said making her laugh.

„It's not that bad."

„It is and you know it, you just don't want to give yourself as much credit as you deserve in the looks department."

„Maybe, but then again if I was a vain bitch we wouldn't be friends."

„True, so I'm flying down for the opening of the new branch. I'll be there on the 30th and stay until the 3rd, so you can show me around Seattle if you want to."

„Of course, I want to... maybe we can go to Montesano for an afternoon so I can show you where I grew up and introduce you to Ray."

„Sure, sounds great... so enjoy your night."

„You too, bye Gideon." Ana ended the call, took a shower, styled her hair into a high ponytail, then put her underwear and dress on, did her makeup and returned into the living room where she had a salad for dinner and then a glass of wine while she waited for Mia. Seeing that Christian had been in New York this morning she didn't expect him to show up to go clubbing with them and it made her feel relieved and upset at the same time.

When it knocked at her door she got up and forgot to breathe for a second when she was faced with not only Mia but also Christian.

„But... I thought you were in New York." She murmured.

„I was, but I flew back just in time to go to the club with both of you." Christian replied with a smile that made Ana turn around, so he wouldn't see the effect he had on her.

„Cocktail or wine for you, Christian?" She asked as she started to mix her favorite cocktail.

„A whiskey if you have."

„Jack Daniels or Fireball?"

„Jack Daniels." Christian replied and so she gave Mia a cocktail and him a whiskey.

„How is the work on your new offices going?" He asked.

„Good." She replied.

„Just good?" Christian questioned.

„Well, I hope you do understand that I can't give you any details since you happen to own a publishing house in Seattle as well." She replied this time with a smirk and he raised an eyebrow.

„You think you can beat me when it comes to business?" He asked and now she raised one eyebrow.

„Christian, I would never dare to imply that I have even half the knowledge or capability when it comes to mergers and acquisitions as you have... when it comes to the book world, however... let's just say if I was out for blood SIP would be dead weight in a month from now." She said.

„Challenge accepted, Miss Steele."

„You want me to ruin one of your companies?" She asked baffled.

„Ana, when I bought SIP I did it to gift it to you one day... and I kept it for the same reason. Now, however, you already have a career and even though SIP is established within Seattle, I have to admit that you working there now would mean a step back for you, which is not what I want for you. However, I'm very intrigued to see if you can live up to what you just said."

„Oh, I can ruin SIP without a doubt, but this is not game, people's livelihood is no joke to me." Ana said still reeling from his admission that he had bought and kept SIP for her.

„Every single employee can find a new position within GEH, so Ana interested in a friendly wager?" He challenged her and she was intrigued.

„What do you want?"

„A weekend."

„A weekend?" She asked not quite sure what he meant.

„Yes, if SIP is still running within a month from Cross Publishing being open you have to spend a weekend with me, 48 hours just you and me, no internet, no phones, no tv, no nothing just us." Christian said and Ana was not sure if this was a good idea because even if she agreed she now wanted to lose just to have this time with him, even if the thought of him finding out the truth scared her.

„Why Miss Steele, are you afraid you can't live up to your own words?" He teased her and that did it for her.

„Game on... and it's Miss Lambert." She said with a pout.

„Baby... as long as it's Miss I don't give a fuck what your last name is." Christian said making Mia giggle and Ana roll her eyes.

„Keep rolling your eyes, Ana... I'm going to have fun with that when you lose."

„Funny, you didn't even ask what I what I want when I win." She said instead of acknowledging his last comment.

„What do you want?"

„I'm not going to tell you... you'll find out when the time has come." She said when really, she had no idea what she wanted.

„Can we take a ride in your Aston Martin, Ana... that car looks amazing." Mia said when they went to the garage where Taylor was waiting for them.

„Mia, I had a glass of wine, two cocktails and a shot, same goes for you and Christian had a glass of wine and two whiskey... no one is driving the DB9 tonight... but I can pick you up for a drive around town next weekend." Ana said, because even though she felt like she was fine to drive she knew she wasn't and wouldn't take any risks. So they all got into the car with Taylor driving them to the club while Ana was wondering what she had gotten herself into by agreeing to do the wager...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I haven't finished all the remaining chapters yet because I got sidetracked by another idea for a story which I've turned into a short story that is called Breaking Down The Walls half of it has been already published here. But now that that's out of the way I have just finished chapter 17 and should have the remaining chapters ready this week... so for now the next update will be on Wednesday...**_

Christian Grey watched his sister and Ana dance while he had remained at their table. He didn't like crowds and right now the dance floor was packed. Still, he enjoyed just watching Ana who was lost in the music, her face slightly flushed and her eyes shining while she swayed to the rhythm of the music.

It was a joy and a torture at the same time. He wanted to dance with her, but wasn't sure she would want that. Clearly, she didn't want to dance with someone else because three times some fuckers had attempted to dance with... or really hump her, but she had told them off before he could even get to her. His sister, however, was currently in a bump and grind sandwich, soaking up all the attention. He wanted to punch those little assholes too, but Mia was in her mid-twenties and he couldn't stop her from dancing with men if that was what she wanted.

For a moment he lost Ana out of sight and then she suddenly appeared by the table.

„No more dancing?" He asked.

„Mia said it isn't too crowded here, but now her bump and grind sandwich is getting sandwiched and that is my cue to leave the dancefloor." She said and went to the bar to get herself a drink and a beer for Christian, which made him look at her in surprise when she handed it to him.

„I haven't even touched mine yet."

„Doesn't matter, because you've been watching the dancefloor and not the drinks." She said and put the drinks on the table aside.

„Ana, I highly doubt someone would drug me."

„Maybe, but how is anyone supposed to know which drink is yours and which one is mine or Mia's..." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

„Fair point... so, do you go dancing a lot?"

„Not that much, but with Gideon owning multiple clubs in New York and around the world I have learned to enjoy it... and it's hard to say no to Mia, but I'm sure you've known that already."

„Yes, she is impossible to say no to sometimes. So, have you already started to clear a weekend for me when you lose?" He changed the subject and she laughed.

„No, but I have already taken the first steps to win the wager." She replied smugly.

„When?"

„In the car on the way here... you snooze you lose, Grey." She giggled and that made him laugh. She really thought she could ruin a well-run company within a month. He knew it was possible, but Ana had admitted that her passion was not for the business side, but for the books, so he doubted she could do any real harm, still, he liked the confidence he saw in her.

„Did you really choose Escala because it is safe?" He asked.

„Why else would I choose it?" She asked back with a smile.

„I don't know, you tell me." He said but she changed the subject and he was yet again left with the feeling that she wanted to say much more but didn't allow herself to do so.

It was driving him insane, because all he wanted was to protect her, but he couldn't when he didn't even know what to protect her from. So, he decided to go for more information instead.

„So... is your job in Seattle permanent or are you going to move and build more branches of Cross Publishing soon?"

„No, I'll remain with this branch of the company. I don't want to move all the time, so I told Gideon that I would like to stay and he agreed."

„How did you meet him anyway?"

„We met at the Crossfire building... where he then continued to stalk me, which turned out to be a blessing, because on my way home a junkie wanted to steal my purse and stupid me tried holding on to it, so the kid got aggressive and Gideon saved the day... I figured soon that he was just trying to get laid, so I told him very clearly that I'm not interested, he pouted for a week and then asked me to hang out as friends..."

„Why didn't you have sex with him?" He asked but she just shrugged, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it any more.

„My parents are holding there annual Coping Together Gala in two weeks on the 30th." He said wondering if she would agree to go with him.

„I know, Gideon asked me to accompany him." She said and that was too much for him and he stormed away. The memory of that evening with her... and the night at that followed were so precious to him, just hearing that she was planning on attending with someone else hurt like hell.

„Christian wait!" Ana called out as she chased after him and finally caught up with him right outside the club.

„I think it is best for me to leave." He said clipped.

„I never said I agreed to go with Gideon." She said and bit down on her lip which had him inwardly groan.

„You didn't?"

„No, I told him I would accompany him, but that he needed a back up plus one."

„Why, do you plan on getting sick?" He asked pissed.

„No, I... I was hoping you would ask me." She confessed and he stared at her.

„Wait... you told him if I was to ask you, you would choose me over him?"

„Yes." She admitted and he smiled.

„So, Ana St... Lambert, will you do me the honor to be my date for the gala?"

„Yes." She said this time with a smile.

„You wouldn't be willing to call Cross right now and tell him that he is dateless?" Christian smirked and Ana raised an eyebrow.

„Yeah, I thought so." He murmured still grinning from ear to ear.

„Besides, he might not be dateless."

„Does he have a girlfriend?"

„No, but... ok, hear me out first before you get mad..."

„Ana..." He warned.

„Over the last four years I've discovered that I'm great at matchmaking, all people I've introduced to each other of whom I thought they would be a great match are either dating now or have gotten married in the meantime and I really feel that Gideon and Mia would be a perfect match."

„No! Do you hear me, absolutely not, Cross is bossy, arrogant and comes across like a cold-hearted bastard."

„Funny, that sounds oddly familiar to someone else I know." Ana said and Christian glared at her.

„Look Christian, you don't even know the real Gideon, he is kind and caring and protective and he is also not afraid to say no if someone is acting stupid... that is just what Mia needs and..."

„Oh for the love of God, Ana! Do what you have to do, but don't ask me for my blessing in getting my sister laid!" Christian exclaimed and ran both of his hands through his hair. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

„Great, I'll see what I can do to set them up." Ana smirked and then remembered something.

„Can you give your mother my phone number?"

„Of course, why?"

„I want to donate something to auction at the event."

„What do you want to donate." He asked intrigued?

„A year ago an author I have worked with from the beginning passed away, he was also a serious collector of first editions and he left me part of his collection, there are some books that he had more than once, I would like to donate those, they are in excellent condition and can bring a lot if someone who is interested is attending." She said.

„Ana you don't have to do that."

„I know, but it's a good cause and now that I am able to give back I want to do just that. We all have to work together to make this world a better place." She said with a shrug.

„I've heard you also work with Cross's charity... what's it called again?"

„The Crossroads Foundation, and yes, I help out whenever I can." She said not completely comfortable with the topic, because her work there didn't just stem from the wish to help others but also from guilt, which was something she wasn't ready to discuss with Christian, but thankfully Mia came outside just then.

„Urgh... I hate men, they are all gross, disgusting pigs." She muttered.

„You know what Ana... ask her now if she wants to go out with Cross." Christian grinned and Ana gave him the stink eye.

„Can we go somewhere else, I'm done clubbing for today ." Mia announced.

„Sure, any ideas where to go now?" Christian asked and Ana smiled. „Yes, I know just the place." She grinned.

Christian had expected a lot, but not this. Because the place Ana had wanted to go to was a small diner and he was horrified by the plate of grease dripping cheese fries Ana was eating.

„That's not real food." He muttered.

„Yes it is... see it like this, fries are made from potatoes and the cheese is made from milk so this meal is just veggies and protein." She said amused and he rolled his eyes.

„Did you just roll your eyes at me."

„Ana, no matter how you look at it, this is unhealthy as fuck." He said.

„It's also delicious as fuck." She said and held a fry out to him, but he shook his head.

„There is no way I'm..." He started but Ana had the guts to just shove the fry into his mouth making Mia laugh and him glare at her while he begrudgingly chewed and swallowed.

„Tasty right?" She asked and he said nothing, because he did not want to admit that it was good.

„Want some more?" She continued and with the most adorable pout he took some more fries from her plate.

„I can't believe you made me eat this." He finally muttered.

„See it as a treat, I wouldn't eat this every day either, because yes, it's unhealthy as hell, but sometimes it's nice to just indulge in things..."

„Well, it's good to see you eat and enjoy it either way." He said and watched her face fall.

„What is it, Ana?" He asked and she decided that this was something she could admit.

„When I first started to live in New York... I stopped eating for a while... a long while, so much so that it became a serious issues and I needed professional help to fix it."

„You starved yourself?"

„I just couldn't face food and then I realized that my food intake was something I could control, the less I ate the better I felt mentally... it really was terrible, but at the time I couldn't stop myself."

„How did you stop?" Christian asked horrified.

„Friends... work colleagues, therapy... definitively Arnoldo."

„Who?" He asked.

„Arnoldo Richie, he is a friend of Gideon's, he owns a famous restaurant in New York and has his own show on the Food Network... when he heard that I was struggling he would cook for me each day and had someone delivery the food to my apartment and work."

„Did you... date him?"

„No, he is now married to my former roommate Marissa, we are just friends and his food is to die for."

„And you met him through Gideon?"

„Yes, Gideon is amazing at gathering genuine and caring people around him, his friends became my friends in the blink of an eye, but none of them ever became more to me."

„Are you fine now... with your eating disorder... do you need help?"

„I'm good, I don't think I have missed a meal in over two years now. I had to start working out though because with eating like a normal person and sometimes indulging in something sweet or greasy came some extra padding I didn't like too much." She admitted.

„You look great, Ana... honestly, I would kill for your butt." Mia piped in making her laugh.

„Yeah well... I don't get to see it that often, but I know it's there whenever I try to squeeze into some skinny jeans." She giggled and Christian was happy to see her this happy and relaxed, though he made a mental note to look further into eating disorders, so he knew the signs he had to look out for in case Ana was ever to relapse back into one. Still, even with this confession, he had to admit, that this had been a great evening.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I've changed my mind since I have only two more chapters to write you'll get daily updates from now on. Enjoy!**_

Elliot Grey was on the couch having a beer after he had helped his new wife to unpack. Their honeymoon had been amazing and now they had one night to reacclimate before his parents gala that they planned to attend.

„Can you open, I'm changing." Kate called out from upstairs when he heard the doorbell.

„Sure, I'll get it, babe." He yelled back, got up and opened the door only to look in surprise at the woman in front of him.

„Look at that... hi Ana." He said and pulled her in for a hug. For a while, he had been really mad at her for leaving Christian and Kate without so much as a word, but then he realized that she must have had reasons for doing what she had done and now that she was back he didn't want to make things harder for her than they probably already were.

„Hi Elliot, you look great, married life seems to agree with you."

„Yup... who would have thought that I turn out to be marriage material in my old days." He grinned and Ana laughed.

„Believe me, you've always been marriage material... is Kate home?"

„Upstairs, just go up and thean it's the door at the end of the hallway."

„Ok, thanks... and wish me luck." Ana said as she walked up the stairs. When she reached the room she knocked. „Kate, it's me, Ana, can I come in?" She called out and a second later Kate opened the door.

„Come in... I... you know what, I'm mad at you, you missed my wedding!" Kate said and Ana looked at her hands.

„I wanted you to have your special day to yourself... I was gone for so long, people who have known both of us would have started to ask questions and I didn't want the focus on your wedding day to shift on someone else."

„Ok... I understand that, but I need to know one thing... is this just a short visit in town or are you really planning on staying, because I can't do this again, Ana. You are like a sister to me and I cannot let you in only for you to leave without a trace again. Just, if you know you won't stay don't make me think we could go back to how it was." Kate begged in a very uncharacteristic way for her and tears started to run down her cheeks, which was Ana's undoing as well and she pulled her friend into her arms.

„I'm so, so sorry Kate, but I'm not leaving again... I'm back and this time I won't leave again, I promise." She whispered.

„Why did you never call me?" Kate asked and Ana sighed.

„Because I wasn't ready to talk about what happened and I just wanted to be alone I promise one day I'm going to tell you everything, you can give me the full-on Katherine Kavanagh inquisition, but for now I just hope that my promise not to disappear again is enough."

„Can I chip you?" Kate asked making Ana laugh.

„I'm pretty sure not just Gideon, but Christian too has someone watching me, is that enough for now?"

„Barely...so, what are your plans, do you want to get back together with Christian or are you secretly dating Cross?"

„I'm not dating Gideon...he is like a brother to me. As for Christian, I would like to think that we could have a second chance, but now is not the right time."

„He waited for you, you know. After two years we tried to get him to date, but he never once did. He is a good man, Ana... don't let him wait forever."

„I won't... and since when are you his cheerleader?"

„Well, with your disappearance we bonded... in a way we both lost you, so we had something in common and it made us connect... he can still be an arrogant ass... but I just found out that beneath that is a pretty decent guy, one that is worth to be given a second chance." Kate said hoping to get a little more of n reaction out of Ana, but it almost seemed as if she wasn't allowing herself to even go there.

„Tell me about your wedding and honeymoon... how did Elliot propose... do you guys want to start a family?" Ana asked and they sat down on the huge bed, where Kate filled her in on everything Ana had missed while being away.

* * *

Jason Taylor knew he had just made a major step forward into finding out why Ana had disappeared, he couldn't quite connect the dots yet, or maybe he didn't want to, because he knew that he wasn't the only one who had had this thought over the years, but he knew that this could very well be the key to getting some much-needed answers.

„Andrea, is the boss in his office?"

„Yes, you can go through." She said and so he stepped into Grey's office.

„Taylor?" Grey asked him and Jason cleared his throat.

„I've made a discovery, Sir."

„What is it?"

„Jack Hyde died in a car accident five weeks ago."

„He is dead?"

„Yes, he rear-ended a truck while driving drunk out of his mind, the load wasn't secured properly, some of it broke the windshield and he got decapitated." Taylor said and Christian winced with the graphic imagine his head of security had just created.

„I see, so what does this mean?"

„Well, I also discovered that Miss Steele wasn't initially named to be in charge of the Seattle branch of Cross Publishing, Cross changed his mind the day after Hyde's death became public through news articles." Taylor explained and Christian got up.

He had suspected Hyde to be the reason for Ana's disappearance for a long time, yet there was nothing to link him to it. Nothing but a gut feeling and the knowledge that something about the guy just wasn't right. Christian had him followed for almost two years, but there was no connection to Ana... nothing that gave even the slightest clue to her whereabouts or that he was the reason for her leaving.

The other guests at the hotel said there had been no unusual noises from Ana's or Hyde's room the day Ana decided to leave her old life behind... still Christian had always suspected that something that happened in the two hours they had spent in their rooms must have been the reason for her disappearance.

„What happened to his belongings?"

„This is where things get interesting... his apartment and everything he owned was bought by Cross Industries ."

„Motherfucker... I knew it... he did something to her... he made her leave and Cross knows what happened... he all but admitted that he was working on helping Ana... fucking hell, Taylor do you believe... I mean..." Christian stopped, he couldn't even bring himself to think of what possibly had happened to Ana, it made him sick, but with this new knowledge, he couldn't just ignore the possibility any longer.

„Sir, I... yes, it is possible that Hyde did something to Miss Steele. If so, this is a very delicate subject... my advice would be to ask Flynn how to approach the topic with Miss Steele in the most sensitive manner to make sure no old trauma is opened up again." Taylor said visibly uncomfortable.

„Yes, I guess that is a good idea... Ana confessed she was suffering from an eating disorder... I don't want her to fall back into that because of me. I'll make an appointment. Why do you think did Cross buy his belongings?"

„I'm not sure, Sir. At this point, I could only speculate which is not very professional."

„Thank you, Taylor, keep me updated." Christian said and dialed Flynn after Taylor had left the office.

„Christian, it is good to hear from you."

„Likewise John... I need an emergency meeting."

„Oh...of course, I'm full today, but I have an hour around lunchtime."

„Come to my office... any wishes for lunch?"

„Quinoa salad... Rhio n has put me on a diet." John confessed.

„It will be ready when you arrive. Thank you, John."

„You are most welcome, Christian."

When Christian came home in the evening, he dismissed his usual glass of wine and went for something stronger instead. John had basically told him that he couldn't ask Ana if she had been raped by Hyde... that in any way that question alone could be a huge trigger for her. Instead, Flynn had given him the advice to wait until Ana was ready to come to him and tell him what had happened to her.

Just the thought of Hyde hurting in that way... knowing that she wouldn't have had a chance to defend herself against a guy of his build made him want to throw up... the thought was just vile to him, but above that it was the fact that if this was the case, if Hyde truly harmed her in that way and she decided to run... then it meant she must have thought he wouldn't want her anymore after another man had touched her and the thought alone made him want to run to her and just hold her in his arms.

He remembered all the times he had told her that she was his, just his and his alone... was that what had driven her away? Was the thought that he wouldn't want her anymore enough to make her run? He wanted to believe that she had known better but then he remembered the girl she had been, innocent, naive and insecure about herself. She didn't understand what he saw in her to begin with, so, of course, she could have thought that he wouldn't want her anymore after what had happened.

„Sir, dinner is ready in five." Mrs. Jones announced and he thought of Ana alone in her apartment... nothing to do but think and he just couldn't take it.

„Is it enough for two, Mrs. Jones?" He asked.

„Certainly, Sir."

„Good, can you put everything together so I can take it with me... pack a bottle of wine to go with it as well." He said surprising his housekeeper, but she nodded and five minutes later he stepped into the elevator, got off on the fifteenth floor and knocked at Ana's door. When she opened the door she smiled and he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms, hold her and just tell her that she was still everything he had ever wanted.

„Hi... umm... I was about to have dinner and I thought... only if you don't have plans." He mumbled and with a smile, she took the bag from him.

„Come in, I was too lazy to cook and just about to order a pizza I would regret eating at the gym tomorrow." She said and led him to her breakfast bar where she got plates and helped him unpack the bag Mrs. Jones had put together.

„How was your day?" He asked when they started to eat.

„Productive... but you'll hear about it." She said with a slight smirked.

„Already stealing potential author's from under my nose, Miss Lambert?" He asked amused.

„Maybe... so how was your day?" She asked and he had to force himself to keep his expression relaxed.

„The usual... nothing exciting." He got out.

„I bought a dress for the gala today. Kate and Mia helped me pick it... or I guess I should say they tried to help me because I didn't want to look like Barbie or Barbie's slutty sister." She said and that amused him.

„So no pink or see-through?"

„Nope, not my style... and of course, I don't want you to be on high alert to fight off other men all night."

„Ana... I'm always on high alert to fight off men when I'm around you."

„True... but I wouldn't want to give you more reasons to do so... plus, I wouldn't want to meet potential new authors being dressed like a joke... I've heard Boyce Fox will be there."

„He is signed with SIP, Ana." Christian said with a raised brow.

„Doesn't mean he will be forever... you know if a good opportunity presents itself, he might not be able to reset." She said innocently and he was surprised and pleased that she obviously wasn't bluffing when she said could make her competition go away.

After dinner, he was thinking about a good excuse to stay longer, but Ana beat him to it.

„I know you probably have a lot of work waiting for you... but I thought maybe you would like to stay to watch a movie?" She asked again chewing on her bottom lip, but he slapped the thoughts that habit of hers brought to mind right back and smiled instead.

„Yes, a movie sounds great... you can pick." He said and while she watched the movie he watched her, wondering what Hyde must have done to her to make her run from him and everyone she had ever known... one thing was for sure though, Hyde could be happy to be already burning in hell, because otherwise, it would have been his pleasure to hand deliver him there...


	7. Chapter 7

„Do you think he'll like it?" Ana asked when she stepped out of her bedroom into the living room where Gideon was waiting.

„He would have to be blind and stupid if he didn't like what he is seeing... you look amazing Ana."

„Thanks..." She murmured looking at the silver-grey evening gown she was wearing. The moment she had seen it at Neimann's she knew it was her dress. Not just was it almost the same dress she wore almost four years ago when she had been to the gala with Christian, but when the light hit it, it was the exact color of his eyes, which had her fall for the dress immediately, even though Kate and Mia had begged her to choose a very daring red dress she had tried on, but she had known it wasn't the right choice. Christian would have gotten a heart attack and a charity event wasn't the right place to gather all the attention by wearing a dress like that.

„Ana Lambert, are you nervous?" Gideon smirked and she flipped him off.

„Charming, but why are you nervous."

„Because this was a mistake, Gideon, I'm giving him hope when I don't even know if there is any."

„Ana, maybe there never was..."

„Stop... I can't allow him in based on maybe's or what if's... He would never survive this and it would humiliate not just me but him too... I cannot do this unless I know for certain."

„If he knows he can help..."

„No! End of discussion, it was my mistake, I was stupid and I do not want for him to get involved. Please, do we have to discuss this now?"

„No, of course not... I just want you to be happy, Ana... and it seems that he is what makes you happy."

„He is... and I ruined everything by being a stupid brat... I have to make this right not him." She said and poured herself a shot. „Do you want one too?"

„No thank you, I know you are trying to set me up with Grey's sister, so I need to be on high alert or you are going to shoot your little arrows at me left and right Cupid." He joked.

„Afraid I'll get you with one?"

„No, I'm afraid I like what I see, fuck her brains out and ghost her, in turn pissing Grey off thereby ensuring that every single future encounter I might have with him is going to be filled with tension and possible fist fights. You love him, so I want him to accept me as your friend, not see me as the guy who banged his sister and dumped her."

„Alright, I get it, you won't hear me complain... however now might be a good time to tell you that Mia's date bailed on her and I told her it wasn't an issue, because you are without a date too... sooo... she will be here with Christian in five minutes." Ana said quickly and was suddenly very interested in studying her fingernails.

„You know, right now I really, really want to spank you."

„No you don't, you knew I was up to something." She laughed.

„You better hope I keep my pants on then because right now, I'm in the mood to be rough and I'm not sure Mia Grey is into that."

„Gideon!"

„You know me, I just say things how they are."

„You don't have to be crude and you will not be rough with Mia." Ana warned him and then went to open the door, but when she saw Mia her mouth dropped open.

„Isn't the dress amazing, I loved it on you, but when you didn't buy it I just had to go back and buy it for myself."

„Oh dear." Ana exclaimed.

„I wouldn't even call that... that thing a dress... do you have something to cover her up... a blanket... maybe a bed sheet?" Christian asked but stopped when he got a good look of Ana in her dress.

„You remembered?" He asked softly.

„Yes... one of the best days of my life... do you like the dress?"

„You look beautiful, Ana." He said, she ushered them inside and groaned on the inside when she saw the look on Gideon's face because she knew that look... _Looks like the future relationship between Christian and Gideon is going to be filled with tension and fist fights._

When they arrived at the event Christian asked Mia and Gideon to go ahead and remained by the car with Ana.

„I have something for you... well technically it's already yours, but you left it at my place... so, this is for you." He said and handed her a small velvet covered box.

„Wait are those... Christian, you kept them?" Ana asked moved when she opened the box and found her second chance earrings.

„Yes... I guess now they are no longer second chance earrings... but maybe third time's a charm?" He asked hopeful and she gave him a shy smile, removed the earrings she was wearing and put the beautiful diamond earrings in.

„Thank you for keeping them." She said and took the arm he had offered to her before they moved into the line of people waiting to be let inside and greet Carrick and Grace.

Ana was a bit nervous to see his parents again because while she had talked to Grace on the phone she had been cold towards her, so now Ana was expecting for his parents not to be pleased to see them together. After all, she had hurt their son and Christian had been hurt enough in his life.

To her surprise, however, they were so warm and welcoming to her that she forgot all about her worries and went to the family table with Christian.

„Wow, the tent looks amazing." She said when they stepped inside.

„I preferred the masks." Christian said making Ana smile.

„Yes, I liked them too. So... is Elena going to be here?" She asked a little colder than intended and Christian froze. She had no idea... but then again, his family had made sure that his name would not come up in the trial against her and that all the sorted details of what she had done to him would never come to light. So of course, she couldn't know, because he highly doubted Ana ever went to google search Elena.

„Come, let's take a walk, we still have time before the event starts. He said and led her to the boathouse where they sat down on a bench.

„Elena is in prison. She is a serving a life sentence without the chance of ever getting parole." He explained.

„What was she charged with?" Ana asked quietly.

„Sexual abuse, misconduct with minors... rape in over sixty different cases."

„Oh my God... I knew she was a vile person but... so many children." Ana whispered.

„It was me who started her demise." Christian explained and Ana looked at him.

„Why?"

„When you were gone, I was miserable... Elena tried to force me back into the lifestyle no matter how often I kept telling her that I didn't want it anymore. It had me thinking that if she was my friend, she should support me in my decisions not try to force her will on me. One night while I kept thinking about her behavior I remembered all the times John tried to warn me about her, how you instantly saw her as a predator... and I realized that she was trying to keep me in the lifestyle to still have a hold over me, to keep me from my family and that was when I saw what you and John had been trying to tell me all along... Elena didn't seduce me, she abused me and even though at the time I was a willing victim, what she did to me was wrong... I didn't need someone who would beat me for bad behavior and reward me for good... what I needed back then was someone to love me while I was on my best behavior and to love me, even more, when I was acting out... So, I told my family and they were upset, hurt and angry about what was done to me but they still loved me and my Dad made sure that without my name being involved Elena would get the punishment she deserves."

„I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Ana whispered.

„You were like I said your instinct about her was one of the main reasons I saw the light."

„I'm proud of you for realizing that what she has done to you was wrong." Ana said after a moment of letting his words sink in and he got up.

„Come, I do believe that we have a party to attend and I know that Mia has put your name on the list for the first dance auction."

„You are not going to spend 100.000 dollars for a dance with me again." Ana warned him.

„Baby, nothing can stop me from getting that dance with you, no matter how much I have to pay. I will win you." He said and offered his arm to her so they walked back to the tent in time for the event to begin.

Christian was surprised when Ana started to bit on the weekend at his parent's house in Montana and in the end, won the bid.

„I would have taken you there for free." He whispered to her.

„I know but it's for a good cause... and if I do remember correctly, I also still have a weekend at your house in Aspen open, which I won the last time I was here."

„That you do, Miss Steele... I will be happy to accompany you, should you so wish."

„I was actually thinking about a fishing trip with my Dad..."

„I'm sorry, I just..."

„But I'm sure if I take both of you with me it will be more fun." She finished her sentence and he smiled.

„I'm sure it will be, just let me know when and where, and I will make all the arrangements." He said.

An hour later Ana was dancing with Christian, still shocked that he bit 250k this time to win the first dance with her. She was sure that the bidding war would have lasted even longer, but Christian had given each guy who had dared to bid on her the death glare and one guy, who ignored it was pulled aside by Taylor. She looked at Mia who was dancing with Gideon and smiled. Gideon had taken the backseat when Mia had been auctioned and she almost thought he wouldn't bid at all when at the last second he stepped forward and bid double the amount the last bidder had called out making sure he won the bid with no one daring to even bid against him.

„So... do I need to break Cross's legs?" Christian asked when he saw them too.

„What? No! He won't do anything."

„Ana, I highly doubt that. He wants her, no doubt."

„Even if so, he said he wouldn't try anything with Mia because he doesn't want things to go downhill with you... because he knows that would be upsetting to me." She explained and Christian nodded, he didn't necessarily believe it, but he was willing to give Cross the benefit of the doubt because he had been a good friend to Ana in a time she really needed a friend and that was something he could appreciate.

„Will you try too?" She asked.

„Not to murder him?" He replied amused.

„Yes, I know your temper and the fact that you don't like me being friends with another man. So, I know I'm asking for a lot, but maybe you could see him as my Mia."

„A brother?" He asked and she nodded.

„Yes, I can try that for you."

„Thank you." She said with a big smile and they danced and had fun until the party was over and it was time to go home, where he brought her to her apartment, fought the urge to kiss her and wished her a good night instead...


	8. Chapter 8

„Mr. Grey, Mr. Roach is here to see you, he says it is urgent." Andrea announced over the speaker and Christian was immediately intrigued. He had never wanted any of the companies he owned to fold and he certainly didn't want to lose the bet but he also wanted to see what Ana was capable of doing business wise.

He had bought the publishing house to keep her safe and to gift it to her at a later time when she had more understanding for the business side of things, but he knew that now it would be a step back for her to take over SIP. Cross Publishing had a shining reputation and was working with other publishers all over the world to make sure their authors were well represented in all countries their books were available, while SIP acted on a way smaller stage. Sure there was enough potential, but it would still be a step back for her so he would either let it fold and find a different position for all the employees or sell it.

When Roach entered his office Christian just stared at the man he still had a great dislike for. This man must have known about Hyde's tendencies but he kept him on and didn't investigate further into why his previous assistants had left which was an absolute no-go for him. He didn't tolerate any kind of inappropriate behavior from employees towards other people and had let go some promising people over the years because of their disgusting remarks or behavior that he couldn't agree with and he expected people in a position of power to act the same or he simply didn't do business with them.

GEH had a no tolerance policy in regards to drugs, alcohol and any kind of sexual misconduct, which was something he was proud of because while the rules were strict he had created a work environment in which people felt safe and which clearly showed in the annual survey his employees had to take part in.

„Sir, I'm glad you had the time to see me, Cross Publishing is trying to ruin SIP!" Roach said as he came into the office.

„Is that so... please, have a seat and explain." Christian said facing the man who looked as if he had aged twenty years over night.

„Within two weeks we have lost five potential authors who already agreed to sign with us to Cross Publishing, they went and made two of our senior editors job offers they couldn't refuse and now Boyce Fox called me to let me know that he has decided to work with them as well. They want to ruin SIP!" Roach rambled and Christian had to fight the urge to smirk, Ana really meant business.

„What have you done to prevent more people from leaving?"

„What?" Roach asked and that pissed Christian off.

„Mr. Roach, you have been in this business for almost three decades, clearly Cross Publishing isn't the first competition you ever had... so what are you doing to keep them from ruining SIP?" He asked sharply.

„I... I haven't ... I mean, we weren't expecting this."

„So, you are here to tell me that while you were aware that Cross Publishing was going to open a branch in Seattle you never once thought that they would try to get authors in this area that are already in talks with other publisher's?" He questioned further making Roach squirm in his seat.

„With all due respect, Sir, but we never had to deal with such aggressive competition."

„I understand that, however, what I want to know is what you are going to do about it?"

„I... we have some more promising authors, we could push their release dates to get us on the bestselling lists."

„That would be a start."

„Still, Cross must have someone on top of his branch who is in the publishing world for many years to be able to persuade everyone to work with them." Roach said and this made Christian laugh.

„So, you came here to tell me Cross Publishing is ruining you and you don't even know who leads the branch?"

„I... Sir, I apologize..."

„Well, let me give you a little lesson. The woman on top of the new Cross Publishing is Anastasia Lambert... though I assume you know her as Anastasia Steele." He said.

„The name sounds familiar..."

„She once was hired by SIP to work as Jack Hyde's assistant, she left without a notice after a work trip with him to New York four years ago... sounds familiar?"

„I... yes, I remember her, but this can't be possible, she was fresh out of college back then, why would Cross allow a rookie to be in charge?"

„Maybe because he knows how capable and talented she truly is... after all she has you pissing your pants." Christian replied deadpan and Roach stiffened.

„Sir, I will get this situation under control."

„I would hope so, because as of now GEH has no longer any use for SIP, so if you let it fold that is it, Roach."

„But all the employees."

„Will find new jobs within GEH and it's subsidiaries. The only job that is on the line is yours, Mr. Roach because to be very honest, I'm very displeased with your performance and behavior, in addition the fact that you allowed for Jack Hyde to work for you knowing that something isn't right about him disgusts me."

„Sir, we let Hyde go almost four years ago."

„And who insisted on giving him the slip?" Christian asked pissed.

„That would have been you, Sir."

„That is right, you knew he was a scumbag, who most likely had harassed the young women he hired as assistants over the years and you just sat by."

„I had no proof."

„One assistant leaving without any explanation is bad luck, two could be seen as coincidence but six young women leaving a job they had fought to get is clear evidence that something isn't right and even if there was no proof of it, it would have been your job to investigate or simply terminate Hyde from his job to make sure all other women working at SIP are safe. You failed at doing that and while I allowed you under supervision to keep your job, I have no further use for a man like you in my company should SIP fold." Christian said making it clear that he despised the older man in front of him.

„I understand, Sir... I won't let SIP fold." Roach said and excused himself while Christian called his finance department to sent him an overview of SIP's numbers and then HR to have them look into other positions for all SIP employees in case Ana did win the bet.

In the evening Taylor drove him home and when he got out of the car he saw Ana in her work out gear walking to the elevator. He called out to her but she wasn't hearing him because she was wearing headphones. So, he hurried to catch up with her, touched her shoulder and before he knew what was happening he was on his ass on the ground.

„Oh my god... Christian!... I'm so sorry." Ana gasped when she saw that she had just karate kicked Christian to the ground. „Are you hurt?"

„Well, I'm pretty sure you bruised my ass and my ego isn't very happy right now either." He muttered as he got up.

„I'm so, so sorry." She murmured again and he looked at her, she was almost one foot shorter than him and not more than 120 lbs, but this tiny girl had just kicked his ass unlike anything he had ever experienced and suddenly he had to laugh.

„Christian, this isn't funny!" Ana snapped.

„Ok... then I guess to make it up you have to cook me dinner." He said and this made her smile.

„If you give me fifteen minutes to shower and change I will be right on it, Sir." She replied teasingly.

„Very well, Miss Lambert, I shall be at your place in fifteen minutes. What kind of wine would be fitting for dinner?"

„Diet Coke." She said making him frown.

„I'm making macaroni and cheese with chicken tenders."

„Diet coke it is." He smiled and they got into the elevator. Christian took a quick shower himself and then changed into jeans and a t-shirt and stopped by the fridge to get a bottle of diet coke. He himself didn't drink soda often but always had some in the fridge for when Kate and Mia stopped by because both women lived off of diet soda.

When he arrived at her place she was dressed in yoga pants and an oversized sweater, her wet hair was braided and she looked stunning. While she was cooking, he sat at the breakfast bar and watched her.

„Where did you learn to knock a guy twice your size to your ass?" He asked still intrigued.

„I shared an apartment with a couple of girls in New York. One of them, Lola, she worked at a gym and gave self-defense classes. She made all of us take classes. She always says if you carry pepper spray the wind can blow it into your face, a dog can get scared and if you carry a gun someone can disarm you and use it against you, so the only effective form of self-defense is to turn yourself into a weapon. At first, I wasn't sure about it, but after a few lessons I really got into it and since then I have been taking classes in mixed martial arts, both as work out and as self-defense training." She explained to him and he nodded.

„Are you taking classes here too?"

„I haven't found the right one yet, but I'm going to a krav maga class next week to see if it is for me. Right now, I'm just doing some cardio at the gym and I hate it, I don't know why, but a normal workout is the most miserable thing in the world to me."

„Mia takes some classes at the gym, I don't know what it is exactly, but I can ask her maybe you can join her." He offered.

„No, I already asked her, she does pole dance workouts."

„What?"

„It's like pole dancing but turned into a workout. I have tried that a few times with Gideon's sister Ireland because she is really into it, but I only ended up with lots of bruises and utterly frustrated because I just can't get it right. If Krav Maga isn't mine either, I'll just hire a personal trainer who does mixed martial arts." She said.

„Can I ask you something, Ana?"

„You can ask me everything Christian, I just can't promise you to answer all of your questions just now."

„Ok, so... why was I the first person you came to see when you moved back to Seattle." He asked and she turned to look at him.

„Because you didn't deserve the way I left and I knew you had been looking for me for so long... I didn't want you to find out by chance that I'm back and think I just didn't care to tell you. You deserved better than that... and I missed you." She confessed before she turned around to stir the food, while he looked at her.

He could see it in her eyes that there was so much more she wanted to tell him and everything in him screamed to pull her in arms and tell her that no matter what Hyde had done to her, he didn't care that it didn't change how he felt about her, but he remained silent. He knew she needed to come to him and open up about what had happened the day she disappeared. He was afraid that if he pushed her she would run or shut him out and he wouldn't be able to deal with either of those possibilities. So he decided to go for a casual chat instead when she placed the food in front of him and they started to eat.

„Roach came to GEH today... he is shitting his pants." He said and she grinned.

„Really, that's funny... I didn't think he would find out until tomorrow."

„What do you mean?"

„I was shopping for Cross Publishing today... we have our offices, but we also need some extra space. Did you know that the building that houses SIP isn't owned by the company?" She asked innocently and he couldn't believe it.

„You bought the building?"

„Yes, and tomorrow SIP will receive the four weeks notice to vacate the building... so how was your day?" She grinned and he still couldn't believe it.

„How did you even know that the building wasn't owned by SIP and how did you manage to get the sale done in one afternoon?"

„Oh, I have my ways... but don't worry, you might like what I want once I have won." She said confident and he shook his head.

„Should I just throw in the towel now?"

„I don't know if you think you can't win." She shrugged.

„Maybe I don't want to win and just want to see what you are capable of doing."

„You tell yourself that... better for the ego right?" She giggled and he just enjoyed their little banter but just like the other night he had dinner with her their time together ended way too soon for his liking and he had to leave feeling like he still had nothing accomplished in regards of getting her to open up to him...


	9. Chapter 9

Christian Grey sat in his office and didn't know if he was to be happy or upset. SIP was done, they had lost too many potential authors to make up for the losses they already had been making. With Boyce Fox leaving and no bestsellers in sight, there was nothing more they could do to last them over until they found new potential authors that were promising.

He had just talked to Roach and told him that this was it for SIP. He wouldn't sink more money into a company that had already been on the brink of bankruptcy for the last three years. Still, he had hoped Ana wouldn't be able to cause enough harm to actually ruin SIP. Not because of the company. He knew all employees would find a new job with GEH or he would make sure they found something else in publishing.

No, he was upset, because he had wanted this weekend with Ana. He had been looking forward to it because he had hoped to get her to open up to him, but now there would be no weekend with her.

Still, since she had won, he had asked her to have lunch with him and when she walked into his office he couldn't help but smile. Gone was casual Ana and instead, she was dressed in a blue shift dress with a black blazer and high heels, her hair pulled back into an artful chignon and her make up on point.

„So, did I win?" She asked smiling as she sat down facing him.

„Yes, are you going to tell me what your prize is now?"

„After lunch, I'm hungry." She said so he led her into the meeting room where their lunch was waiting for them.

„I heard Cross is in town. Are there an issue with Cross Publishing, after all, he was just recently in town for the opening and Coping Together." Christian asked and Ana smiled.

„No, he is here for personal reasons."

„Your birthday isn't for another month, Ana... so what kind of personal business does he have to attend to here in Seattle." Christian asked and noticed that Ana shifted a bit in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

„He is here to see Mia." She finally said and he closed his eyes. Cross was a man whore and he didn't even try to cover his tracks, so this was not something he wanted to hear.

„Has he fucked her?"

„I don't know, we are friends but we usually don't discuss his affairs... but if it any help, he clearly didn't do anything with her while he was here last time. He was staying at my place and I would have noticed if he had someone with him or stayed away overnight. They are going to have dinner tonight that much I know... and it's not something he usually does."

„What is that supposed to mean?"

„You are not going to like this, but Gideon doesn't wine and dine his women... he has what I would call a fuck pad."

„What the hell, Ana?!"

„It's a hotel room where he takes the women he engages with, he is very particular about the people he allows into his private spaces, it's just family and few close friends." Ana explained hoping Christian wouldn't lose his cool.

„Is he staying at your place again?"

„Yes, he is. He will stay until Saturday. Mia wants to show him some more of Seattle."

„God damn it... I'm really trying here, Ana... but so help me if he hurts my little sister I'm going to kick his ass."

„I know." She simply said.

„And you are not trying to stop me from doing so?" Christian asked surprised.

„No, this is your baby sister we are talking about. I told Gideon to stay away from her if he doesn't have feelings for her and I warned him that you are not going to sit by and watch him use Mia. I can't expect you to sit by and watch, I just know that Gideon wouldn't hurt her on purpose after I have asked him not to do it... if it still happens because he can't help himself I won't be happy to see you get into a fight with him, but I can see your point."

„Well that's something... tell me what you want as a prize for your win." He asked to distract himself.

„You know that salad is delicious, do you know where Andrea ordered it?" She asked instead and he shrugged.

„I have no idea, Ana."

„Ok, so what are your plans for the weekend?"

„Nothing." He said annoyed, he had kept the weekend cleared in his schedule in the hopes to spend it with her, but now he would probably work on some deals that still had time left to distract himself.

Once they had finished lunch Ana got up and smiled at him. „It's getting late, I need to head back to CP." She said and grabbed her purse. „Thank you for lunch, Christian, it was delicious."

„Wait, aren't you going to tell me what you want for winning the bet?"

„Oh, of course, I would like to have Mrs. Jones phone number." She said surprising him.

„Wait, what?"

„I would like the phone number of your housekeeper." She said with a smirk.

„Why?"

„Oh you know good domestical staff is hard to find and with my workload, I could really need some help." She said trying to keep a straight face as he looked about ready to spank her while he scribbled the phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

„Thank you, we should do lunch more often, I really enjoyed that salad." She said no longer able not to giggle at the less than pleased expression on his face.

„I'll make sure to tell Andrea to contact your assistant to schedule it in." He said and tried to look angry when really he was hurt. He had hoped for her prize to be anything that would include them spending more time together and instead all she had wanted was to steal his housekeeper.

Even three days later, when he got up on Saturday morning he was still angry with himself over being hurt that much by Ana's choice of a prize. He had talked to Mrs. Jones, but so far Ana hadn't contacted her. If she did, he knew Mrs. Jones wouldn't leave, she was just too loyal to do that, so basically Ana had won nothing.

In need of a coffee to wake him fully up, he walked out of his bedroom and the smell of coffee, pancakes, eggs and bacon filled his nostrils, which surprised him because Gail and Taylor had the day off to spend time with his daughter. He walked further into his apartment and when he reached the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

„Good morning, Sir... your breakfast will be ready in two minutes, do you want a coffee or orange juice?" Ana asked him clearly amused by the look of utter surprise and disbelieve on his face.

„Ana... what... how?" He asked and sat down when she placed both a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee for him on the breakfast bar.

„Did you really think I asked for Mrs. Jones number to hire her?" She asked still smiling.

„I'm not quite sure anymore." He admitted.

„Well, I didn't but how else would I have been able to get in here this morning without you knowing and of course, I needed someone to pack for you." She said and now he was completely confused.

„Pack?"

„Well, I wouldn't mind to see you run around naked all day... but it might not be so pleasant for you while we are hiking."

„I'm so confused." he muttered in his still half asleep state and Ana took pity on him.

„I liked your idea of spending a weekend together as a prize for the bet. So, in an hour from now, we will drive to Boeing Field where one of Gideon's jets is waiting for us to fly us to Montana where we are going to stay until Sunday evening. I've talked to your parents and they have recommended a very good hiking trail and told me about a lake near there property which is perfect for picnics and swimming." She explained and he was shocked, she really wanted to spend more time with him.

„You can totally say no..."

„No, I'm in." He replied quickly.

„Great, let's have breakfast, you'll have time for a quick shower once we have eaten. Oh and before we had lunch on Wednesday I have spoken to Andrea, she made sure that you won't be bothered with work this weekend. Since I'm obsessed with work too I have decided that as soon as we are in Montana we will not use our phones, if you can live with that for a weekend."

„I'm sure I can manage... so have you been planning this all along?" He wanted to know while he took a sip of coffee and watched her put their breakfast onto plates before she sat down next to him.

„I was thinking about it... I just didn't know if I would really go through with it." She confessed.

„Why?"

„Because I don't want to give you hope when I don't know if there is any... I have already hurt you so much... and you deserve so much better than that." She confessed and he looked at her.

„You know you can tell me everything, Ana. No matter what it was that made you run, I promise to understand and that I will be there for you." He said trying not to tell her that he most likely knew what had happened.

„It's not that easy... please, let's not ruin this weekend by dwelling on the past."

„Ok." He said even though it pained him that she still didn't seem to find enough trust in him to tell him what had happened.

A little under four hours later they arrived at his parent's vacation home unpacked and changed before they went to the small town where the house was located to buy some groceries and then decided because the weather was very nice to have a picnic at the lake and make swim there after the picnic.

In the kitchen of the house, he watched Ana make some dips, slice veggies and prepare other foods for their picnic.

„Do you still enjoy to cook?" He asked watching her.

„Yes, it helps me to unwind in the evening, though I have changed to granola with yogurt in the morning because I like to sleep a little longer and not cook breakfast." She confessed.

„Around what time do you have to leave for the office in the morning?"

„I like to be there early, so I usually leave around seven fifty to have a head start of the day."

„Well, I usually have breakfast at 7:30 so feel free to join me if you want something other than granola." Christian offered not even hiding the fact that he would offer anything to spend more time with her.

„I will keep that mind though a full breakfast also means that I won't be able to justify the huge vanilla latte and cream cheese bagel my assistant gets me for a second breakfast." She confessed.

„I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone about the secret stash of Reese's peanut butter cups I keep both in my study at home and my office." He said with a wink and she giggled.

„Your secret is safe with me, Grey."

* * *

Gideon Cross was sitting behind the desk of his home office waiting for Angus to call him, while also staring at the pictures of Mia Grey the google search on his laptop had provided him with. She was beautiful, maybe even too beautiful for her own good, clearly a little bit too spoilt and naive for his liking but for the life of him he could not stop thinking about her.

He knew that hooking up with her wasn't in the realm of possibilities because Ana had asked him not to and it felt like disrespecting her and their friendship if he went through with it anyway.

So, he had not followed his instincts and fucked her in the first room that had a door he could lock at her parents event even though she had made it perfectly clear that she would be a willing participant and he didn't react to her messages asking him if he wanted to meet with her while he was still in Seattle. Back in New York, however, he had found himself not able to find anyone to peak his interest at all, which was why he had returned to Seattle and asked her out for dinner, which was not how he usually operated.

He had to say, Mia was a bit overwhelming with her constant happy chatter which with any other woman would have annoyed the fuck out of him but for some reason with her, it was charming. Hell, he could have sat there and listened to her every word for days and it wouldn't have bored or annoyed him.

When he had to leave Seattle last night he still wasn't sure what to make of it. Actually, he was a little pissed at Mia for not making things harder for him. She was too obviously interested in him and in getting laid by him, which was something he had never minded before but with her it was driving him insane, even worse, he was pretty sure she didn't even notice how obvious she was, which was probably why her track record with men was less than stellar.

The background check he had on her clearly showed that she had dated a number of idiots who all dumped her within a few weeks... which probably all came down to her coming across as the kind of girl that was good for a fun time and not any kind of serious relationship. And hell, he wanted to change that... she had to realize that the way she acted was not attracting the kind of guy she was hoping to find.

He knew for a fact that he wasn't that guy and would probably end up with Ana mad at him and Mia's brothers wanting to punch his lights out but he just couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about her.

Finally, the ringing of his phone distracted him from all thoughts of Mia Grey as he answered it.

„Angus?"

„Sir, we have it." He said and Gideon sat up straight.

„Are you sure?" He asked needing confirmation.

„Yes, 100 percent positive, Mr. Cross." Angus answered and it was the tone of his voice that was laced with a mix of disgust and pained anguish because he too felt very protective of Ana that made it clear to Gideon that they finally had found it.

„Good. Don't destroy it yet... it is up to Ana to decide what to do with it."

„Sir, there is more."

„What do you mean more?"

„More of the same... not just Ana, but at least twenty five to thirty more."

„Fuck..."

„Just get it here, Angus, we'll deal with it." He said ended the call and got himself a brandy before he thought about what to do. Ana was still in Montana with Grey until the evening and he didn't want to tell her on the phone, but he also couldn't leave. Maybe her being with Grey was the best thing for her... after all now she could finally tell him the truth and was free to try and pick up the pieces with Grey, so after emptying the tumbler with his brandy and took his phone and dialed Ana to let her know that her nightmare was finally over...

 _ **Next up, Ana shares her story with Christian...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trigger Warning: This chapter may contains mention of drug abuse, suicide, physical abuse, rape as well as emotional abuse**_

„I will never go on a hike again in my life." Ana groaned while she was on the sofa with Christian each of them with their feet in the other one's lap getting a much-needed foot massage.

„I hate to say it, but it was your idea, Ana." Christian replied dryly. Their hike had started out great until about two hours in they realized that they had gone off the trail and neither of them knew how to get back on the damn trail. All in all their three-hour hike had turned into a seven-hour nightmare and just twenty minutes before they had reached the house it had started to rain leaving them looking and feeling like two drowned rats by the time they had finally gotten back to the house.

„I know... oh my God, I will have to wear flats for the entire week, no way will I even think about wearing heels." She got out while her phone started to vibrate again.

„Take the call, Ana." Christian said.

„No, no phones, remember?"

„Someone has called you twenty times at least, maybe it's important, please take the call." He encouraged her, so she got her phone.

„Yes?"

„Finally, why aren't you answering your phone, Ana?"

„Sorry Gideon, this was supposed to be a phone free weekend."

„Oh... sorry... can you sit down?"

„I'm already sitting, why?"

„Angus did a final sweep of Hyde's place on Friday, he found a key to a storage unit and went there this morning." Gideon said and Ana felt faint.

„Did he find something?" She finally asked quietly.

„Yes, we found it, Ana. It's over."

„Say that again?"

„We found it."

„I... I... can't, I need to... can I call you later."

„Yes, is Grey with you?"

„Yes." She whispered as the first tears started to fall down her face.

„Ok, just talk to him and I will call you tomorrow... if you need me, no matter what time it is call me." Gideon said and they ended the call.

„Ana, what happened?" Christian asked and she surprised him by jumping into his arms and holding onto him for dear life while she was sobbing her eyes out.

He had no idea what had happened or how to handle this situation other than to hold her until finally, she had composed herself a little bit.

„Talk to me, Ana... what happened?"

„It's over." She whispered still crying.

„Over? What do you mean, what is over?" He asked her and she looked at him.

„Do you still want to know why I disappeared?" She asked and he stiffened but nodded. So, he sat down with her and she took his hand in hers.

„That day when Jack told me about the conference in New York, I knew you would say no and you did, but I really wanted to go. I thought it would help me with my career and I didn't want to tell my boss no. I knew Jack was bad news, he just had this vibe about himself, but I thought I could handle him. I also knew that you would be pissed but I just stupidly thought I would deal with it when I'm back and that by that time you also had time to get over it." She said still trying to stop crying and get her breathing under control.

„Do you know that I went after you... I arrived at the hotel just minutes after you had left." He told her.

„No, I didn't know that." She whispered.

„Ana, what happened in the two hours you were in your hotel room?" He asked and could see her trying her hardest to keep it together.

„While I was getting the luggage at the airport he wanted to get us something to drink because they were out of everything without alcohol on the plane because it had been late in Seattle so they didn't have time to restock. He waited outside the luggage area for me, handed me a cup of lemonade and we took a cab. By the time we reached the hotel, I wasn't feeling well, but I just told myself it was the flight and knowing that you would be mad at me, so we got our keys and went to our rooms. Upstairs I was so dizzy that Jack offered to help my carry my bag into the room for me. I just laid down and he told me that he would get me some water and call a doctor if I was still not feeling well after laying down for a while. About two minutes later I knew what was happening. During orientation in college there was a meeting from a sorority and Kate wanted us to attend it, it was not about joining them but to bring awareness to issues on the campus... girls getting drugged especially." Ana whispered and tried to fight back the urge to vomit while she was recalling the single most terrifying and scarring moments of her life.

„He drugged you?" Christian murmured horrified.

„Yes, he used a date rape drug... the kind where the person it has been given to is fully aware of everything that is happening but can't move. It felt like being trapped in my own body... I wanted to scream, fight him... anything but there was nothing I could do." She said as the tears started to fall from her eyes again, but now that she had started she needed to tell Christian everything because she knew if she stopped now she wouldn't have the strength to continue later.

„He didn't stop until the effect of what he had given to me slowly started to wear off. Jack got up, got dressed and came back to the bed... he... he was holding a camera he had sat up while I already couldn't move. He told me if I would ever tell you what had happened he would release the tape and send it to everyone I know... my family, friends, everyone at work... that I would never be able to prove that it was rape because the drug would be out of my system before I could get a blood sample taken and that he would edit everything to make it look like I'm just really boring in bed." She said and stopped when Christian got up and punched the wall.

„Oh my god, did you hurt yourself?" She gasped checking his hand.

„I'm fine... god damn it, I want to murder that son of a bitch..."

„He is dead that's why I felt safe to come home." She admitted.

„Why didn't you come to me, Ana?" He asked and sat down with her again.

„When I could move again, all I wanted was to get out of there... away from Jack... so I took my suitcase and just left the hotel. I was too scared to turn my phone on, I knew that you could track it and didn't know if Jack would be able to track my phone too. So, in the end, I threw it into the Hudson River and then... I don't even know what I was thinking, but I found myself thinking about jumping off that bridge and that's how Lola found me."

„Your former roommate?" Christian asked.

„Yes, she was on her evening run and saw me on the bridge. She just knew what I was thinking about, I was shaking, still a bit unsteady on my legs and a sobbing mess. She told me I couldn't stay there all alone in the condition I was in, she offered to get me to the hospital, but I refused because I was too scared no one would believe me what happened, so she took me to her place. She never asked me what happened, but the girls made sure I wasn't alone and would eat at least a little bit every day. I guess they all kind of knew what had happened to me but they didn't want to force me into talking about it. At first, I didn't know what to do, I just sat in what later became my bedroom and tried to figure out what to do."

„Why didn't you call me, baby?" He asked and she looked at her hands.

„I felt so ashamed... you told me not to go to New York and I didn't listen, I stupidly thought I could handle Jack when I couldn't because I never even thought about him doing something like that. I thought about coming back home, but I knew neither you nor my parents or Kate would just believe me that nothing happened and I didn't want to lie... no one would have believed me anyway when it was so obvious at the time that something terrible had happened to me. But I knew I couldn't tell anyone, especially you. You would have confronted Jack and he would have released that tape and I... I couldn't have that happen because I never wanted you to see what he has done to me. I'm so, so sorry, I ruined everything because I was stupid and naive and made all the wrong choices." She sobbed and he pulled her into his arms.

„Hush, it's alright... he is dead, Ana... he will never hurt you again." He whispered into her ear, while he continued to just hold her.

Inside, however, he was furious. He thought with him already suspecting that Hyde had raped her, he was better prepared for the moment when she was finally told him the truth, but he wasn't prepared at all. To hear what that sick bastard had done to her made him want to find a way to bring Hyde back to life, just so he could murder him again and it not in a quick way, he wanted to torture him, slowly bring him to the brink of death just to allow him to recover a bit so he could start all over again.

„Are you mad at me?" Ana asked after a long while of her just crying in his arms.

„What... Ana, how could you think that I would be mad at you?"

„Because it's all my fault..."

„No, stop, please, Ana... please do not blame yourself for what has happened to you. Yes, you went on that trip when I told you, you shouldn't go, but you damn sure as hell did not ask to be drugged and raped... it's not your fault, do you understand?"

„But it is... no matter how I look at it, I brought this on myself and it's not just me... I hurt you and Kate... and I just know that Jack didn't stop after what he did to me..."

„No, no, baby... please don't do this to yourself. Yes, I was hurt when you left without any explanation but in hindsight it also did me a lot of good, it made me question everything in my life, it made me understand what Elena was doing to me and allowed me not just to rid myself of her, but also to grow so much closer to my family... and I even found a good friend in Kate. I have learned to look for the positive in everything and not dwell on the negative. And you know what is most important?"

„No."

„You came back to me."

„It's all I could think of in all the time I was in New York. All I wanted was to be able to come back and then when Jack died I knew I could come back to Seattle and see you." She confessed.

„Why didn't you tell me then what had happened."

„Because it took Gideon and his team until today to find the tape." She said and he tensed.

„They have it?"

„Yes, that's what Gideon told me on the phone. I couldn't tell you everything while I still had to fear that someone else would find it first and I didn't want you to be the one who finds it. I'm sorry..."

„Stop with the apologies, Ana. I know you feel like you have to apologize, but I'm not mad or hurt or in need of an apology. All I need is to have you in my life happy and healthy, so we need to work on getting you back to be happy. Have you seen someone to help you work through this?"

„No, I saw someone for my eating disorder but never brought up what happened with Jack, Gideon wanted me to talk about it, but I can't... I just... I"

„What is it, Ana, why do you feel like you can't find a therapist to help you with this?"

„Because I know it's my own fault." She whispered and he wanted to tell her again that it wasn't but he knew that she had had four years to convince herself that what fucking Hyde had done to her was own fault, so she needed way more support to get through this than just him telling her it wasn't her fault.

„Do your parents know what happened?"

„No, my God, telling Ray would have been the same as telling you... I told them I was just overwhelmed with everything and needed a fresh start. They weren't happy, but I told them if they would tell anyone where I am I would just disappear again."

„Why did you tell, Cross?" Christian asked wondering why she trusted him when she apparently hadn't told anyone else.

„When we became friends he noticed some odd behaviors."

„What kind of odd behaviors?"

„Mainly that I will not drink anything unless I watched the drink being mixed or it is in a sealed bottle, that I told him I couldn't go anywhere with him where there was even the slightest chance of my picture being in the news due to him. Me not being able to eat... it was just a combination of a lot of things. One night he asked me if I was in danger, I told him that I didn't know for a fact and he insisted on me telling him, there is more that led to me actually telling him, but that is not my story to tell... so I told him and he made sure that I couldn't be found by anyone unless I chose to be found, which allowed me to life with a little less fear... he helped me to eat again... and with him helping me I had hope again that one day I could come home, which is why I stopped to... that I didn't... I..."

„That you didn't do what, baby?" He asked holding both her hands in his.

„I was very suicidal at the time... it was like a constant nagging voice in my head that kept telling me to just end it... I had dreams about cutting my wrists open... taking pills... even jumping in front of a train... it was a horrible time." She said quietly and he pulled her in his arms.

„You are not thinking about it now, aren't you?"

„No, and I haven't thought about it in almost three years. It's a permanent solution to a temporary issue as Gideon would always tell me. Plus, I made the choices that led to everything that has happened... so I have to deal with the consequences." She said and Christian absolutely hated to hear her talk like that.

She was acting as if she invited Hyde to drug and rape her when she most certainly had not done that. Still, she was blaming herself for a stupid decision she made years ago. Yes, it had horrible consequences for herself and the people who cared deeply about her, but she was not to blame for it. Everywhere on earth female assistants accompanied their male boss' on business trips and 99 percent of them will never go through any kind of sexual harassment because of it, so of course, she felt safe on the trip and confident that she could shut down some unwanted attention.

„Ana, I would like for us to stay here one more day. I feel like it would be good for you to have a day to relax after everything that has happened today." He told her but she shook her head.

„No, I can't I have to work and I can't just take time off, I've created this mess, now I have to live with it..." She said and he had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't yell at her but then she surprised him again.

„Christian, all I want you to know is that I will try my best to make it up to you... that I left, that I made sure you wouldn't find me, hurting you, I promise I can make it up to you." She said and he was shocked... she thought she had to grovel to win him back... after everything she had just shared with him she thought about making this better for him and not herself.

He had no idea how to handle this. How was he supposed make her see that she was not to blame for what had happened to her and he knew he needed to talk to Flynn about it to get some advice on how to help her get over those feelings she obviously had been keeping for the past four years without getting any proper help.

In this moment, however, he knew all he could do was to hold her and make sure that she understood that he didn't feel any different about her after hearing what had happened to her...


	11. Chapter 11

Gideon had talked to Ana twice over the phone since he had found the tape and he didn't like the detached tone of her voice at all, so he once again had found himself on a flight to Seattle, this time to find out how Ana was really doing.

He considered her family and he couldn't stand the thought that by finding the tape he didn't finally gave her the freedom to be happy but instead had pushed her into another depression. Because he knew Ana would put up a show, his first way after he landed in Seattle didn't bring him to Ana but the headquarters of GEH instead where he requested to speak to Christian Grey.

After five minutes he was asked to go right through and he walked into Grey's office.

„Mr. Cross, I had no idea you would be coming to Seattle." Christian said trying for polite even though he wanted to punch the guy for wanting into his sister's panties.

„How is Ana doing, I talked to her on the phone and she sounded off." Gideon replied.

„Why didn't you convince her to see someone to talk about what that son of a bitch did to her?" Christian asked instead.

„I was trying to, she denied, she saw someone for her troubles with eating but she refused to talk about what has happened to her. You can't force someone to do the right thing and she was already in such a fragile state that pushing her in any kind of way wasn't an option." Gideon replied and sat down facing Christian.

„She blames herself, thinks she has to make it up to me... I don't know what to do about it. Yes, I'm pissed that she didn't come to me for help... but at the same time I can't even imagine what she must have felt and still feels... fuck, I don't know how to help her with this and she is obsessed with the thought that she has to grovel." Christian confessed frustrated. All Flynn had to offer was to convince her that even though she made the decision to go to New York nothing that had happened because of it was her fault. He already had known that but Ana had four years and a very traumatizing experience to convince herself otherwise.

„Fuck, I had hoped she had finally let go of that guilt when she was able to come home. Where is she now?"

„At work, she refuses to take time off. She has invited me over for dinner tonight, I'm not sure what to do, part of me wants to just move her in with me and take over but at the same time I do believe she has to heal in her own time and I can't force it on her."

„I guess... shit... Grey, I need your help, along with the tape of Ana my men recovered files of at least thirty women. I would just hand them over to the cops but then I would have to explain how I came into the possession of those tapes and I can't do that to Ana. I know you have a team of security experts at your disposal, I do believe if they work with my team we can track those women down and give them some peace by handing the tapes over. Just Ana can't know about this, she will only blame herself more when she finds out just how many women that sick bastard raped after he raped her."

„You are right, she can't know that, not now anyway. If you give me the contact of your security team I will have my team get in touch with yours. Together they should be able to figure this out. Christ, I want to find a way to bring that bastard back to life just to fucking kill him again."

„Get in line... after seeing some of those tapes..."

„You saw what that bastard did to Ana?!" Christian snapped while pushing to his feet enraged that her friend would even look at that fucking tape.

„No, fuck no I didn't. The only person who saw about thirty seconds of it to make sure we have the tape is the head of my security and even he couldn't bear to watch anymore. I only saw some of the other tapes because my men couldn't stomach to look at them any longer without getting physically sick."

„What happened to the tape with Ana."

„She asked me to give it to her, so she can destroy it herself, that is part of why I came to Seattle."

„And I assume the other reason why you came to Seattle is my sister?" Christian asked sharply.

„No, the other reason was to talk to you. I won't lie and tell you that I don't want to see your sister, but it is best for her if we don't so I'm going to do my best to stay away from her."

„Why?" Christian asked suddenly intrigued.

„I'm not relationship material which is what Mia is looking for. Unfortunately for her, she seems to fall for men like me who don't mix sex and emotions. In addition to that Mia is not good at hiding her attraction to me, so it is best for me to stay the hell away from her before I give in. I was trying to do the right thing, but to be blunt at this point I'm ready to fuck her against the next flat surface I can find and I don't give a fuck who is watching." Gideon said and Christian had to count to ten so he wouldn't knock Cross to his ass.

„I guess it is better for you to leave now because Mia will be here any minute to have lunch with me." He said and as if on cue Mia Grey walked into her brother's office.

She looked around saw Gideon and Christian felt the urge shake his sister when he saw her eye fucking him without any shame.

„See what I'm dealing with, Grey... and the worst part is, she doesn't even realize what she is doing." Gideon groaned.

„Gideon, why didn't you tell me that you are in town?" Mia asked with a pout. She had never met a man who was such an enigma, he was fun, charming and amazing one second only to become reclusive and closed off the next.

„It was just a quick visit, I have to go back tonight."

„Perfect, I've just decided to go to New York for a few days, I'm staying at my brother's apartment, I assume you are here with your private jet, so just text me when I have to be ready and you can take me to New York with you." She said with a big smile and then announced that she had to go pack leaving both men open-mouthed.

„Let me guess, you had no idea she would go to New York or stay at your apartment?" Gideon asked and Christian smirked.

„No, and right now I'm not sure if I should be pissed that you want to fuck my sister or feel sorry for you because she is not going to leave you alone anytime soon."

* * *

Ana was frozen in front of her laptop. Ever since Gideon had stopped by this afternoon to give her the tiny SD card that held the tape that Jack took that awful night she had tried to tell herself to simply burn it, break it or even flush it down the toilet. But she couldn't, she didn't even know why but she had to see with her own eyes that this was really it. So, she had put the SD card into her laptop and saw that it held only one file. She had needed two shots of Fireball and another thirty minutes before she had been able to open the file and there it was a nearly ninety minutes long video. She had never known for just how long Jack had been in that hotel room with her... to her, it had felt like an eternity, but now she knew and it didn't make things easier.

And then she had pressed play, saw Jack how he adjusted the camera and undressed while she was on the bed not moving at all, but she knew just how terrified she had been. Everything inside of her screamed to stop the video and not just burn the SD card but also her laptop that now had been tainted by it. But she didn't, she was frozen in horror as she saw everything that was still haunting her in her dreams come to life in the video.

Mercifully, after twenty minutes of her watching in horror what was done to her there was a knock at the door. She closed her laptop got up and gasped when she saw Christian.

„Oh my God... I forgot... I'm sorry..."

„Ana, calm down. Come let's get inside and you tell me what happened." He said and gently led her back to the couch.

„So, what did you forget?"

„Dinner." She said and burst into tears. She felt so stupid and incapable, here she was trying to get a second chance with the man she loved and she couldn't even remember that she had invited him for dinner.

„Hey, stop with the crying, let's just order something or we can go out, whatever you want. There really is no need to cry." He said trying to reassure her.

„I'm sorry, I'm just such a mess lately, I haven't acted like this in almost three years."

„Well, you moved back to Seattle, took on a new job... you just had a lot of stress lately, it's ok to feel whatever it is you are feeling right now."

„But I hate it, I thought... nevermind."

„Talk to me, Ana. What did you think?"

„That once I had the tape everything would just magically get better... that I wouldn't feel this way anymore... like any second everything will come crashing down and I don't want to feel like this anymore... I don't want to put on a show... I just want to be myself again and I don't even know who I am anymore... When Gideon gave me the SD card I just wanted to burn it, but instead I found myself watching it... I mean who does that... what is wrong with me?" She sobbed and he pulled her into his arms and cradled her in his lap.

„Nothing is wrong with you, Ana. You just have been hiding for so long and not just from me and your friends, but also from yourself... I know that sometimes it seems so easy to just play the part, take on a role so you don't have to deal with how you truly feel but that way you will never heal. I know you don't want to see someone to help you with this but I know from experience that after taking the first step which is talking about everything there still is a long road ahead and there is no shame in asking for help, Ana."

„But what if I do go to see a therapist and he will tell me that it is my fault."

„If any therapist would tell you that then that person has no idea what he is doing. Trust me, a good therapist will never judge you but instead give you the tools to deal with everything that has happened to you."

„Did Flynn help you?"

„He did, I have seen him for almost ten years... ten years of me denying what he already knew since the first time we talked and when I finally was ready to admit that Elena didn't help me but abused me and that I love my birth mother even though she didn't help me he finally was able to help me understand that my past and what was done to me is not what defines me but everything I have done and achieved in my life is... and you know what the biggest achievement of my life is?"

„GEH?" Ana asked quietly.

„No, not GEH, my biggest achievement is that I'm finally able to understand that I'm capable of loving the people closest to me and that I can now see that I'm worthy of love. But above all of that my biggest achievement in life is that even while I was trapped in darkness I could make you love me and I hope that one day soon when we are both ready we can start over because you are still the same girl I fell in love with even if you can't see it right now but I can still see her every time I look at you." He said and softly kissed the top of her head.

„I want us to start over too... it's all I've wanted for the last four years... but I'm so scared that I will ruin us again." She confessed.

„I won't let you, baby... I promise you don't ever have to worry about that, but I need you to get the help you need. I want to be all you need, Ana, but in this moment I'm not. I can't even begin to understand what you are going through and have been going through ever since Hyde did that to you. I will be there for you every single step of the way, just think about it. You don't have to see John, we can find you someone else if that's what you want."

Ana looked at him for the longest time. Yes, she wanted to get better, not just for Christian, but also for herself so she could be everything he needed too and not feel like this anymore.

„Ok, I can try." She finally said and rested her face against his chest.

„See that is a good start, now, how about we go upstairs and I asked Gail to make dinner for us. I would offer to cook myself, but I guess you are not in the mood for food poisoning today." He joked to lighten the mood and a small smile played around her lips.

„No, not really... and since I couldn't face food all day it would be a bad idea." She said and he stopped himself from scolding her. This was her way of coping when she was upset and even though he hated it, in this moment he couldn't blame her. So, instead, he took her to his place and was relieved when a little later she managed to eat two helpings of Gail's pasta bolognese and some ice cream for dessert.

He knew they had a long road ahead of them but he would be there for her every single step of the way until one day he would have the girl back that he still loved more than anything else in this world...


	12. Chapter 12

It had been almost two months since the day Ana had agreed to start therapy. At first, she had met with John Flynn but it hadn't been the right fit for her. She had felt uncomfortable discussing what had happened to her with a man, so he had recommended her to a female colleague of his and with her, Ana had felt comfortable enough to open up. It hadn't been easy, for the first couple of appointments she had been a crying mess every time she had tried to put into words what had been done to her.

Still, she had continued to go to her appointments twice a week and with each time it had gotten easier. Especially because her therapist, Lauren, never pushed the topic allowing her to decide if she wanted to talk about it or just discuss her day or other things that were on her mind.

She hated to admit it but Christian had been right, she had been hiding from herself too. All this time when she had thought she had moved on from what Jack had done to her she had just pushed the memories back which had resulted in her breakdown the second she had allowed for them to come up.

Now, she was trying to learn how to live with her past and not ignore it. She knew she still had a long way to go but now she was also hopeful that one day she could be happy again and not scared of what she was feeling.

As for Christian, they had silently agreed to take things slow and date platonically. She had realized that she couldn't just continue where they had left things off because both of them had changed so much in the time that had passed. And it wasn't fair of her to expect Christian to be her boyfriend again when she had no idea if she was ready to be a girlfriend. She wanted to believe that being intimate with him would still be as wonderful for her as it had been before but the truth was that she had no idea how she would react or feel when it actually came to it which was another reason why she needed to work on herself first before she could actually work on getting back together with Christian.

On this day, however, things had gotten a bit complicated. The evening before they had gone to dinner with Elliot and Kate. Because she had to work late she had met them outside the restaurant and what none of them had realized was that someone had taken pictures of them. They were all innocent enough just showing her hugging Christian before she kissed his cheek but some of the media outlets had decided to use those pictures to depict her as Christian's new girlfriend.

Neither of them was upset about it they just didn't want to be haunted by the media from now on because everyone was trying to get a picture of them together to confirm what wasn't yet the truth.

„Ana, I'm leaving now if you don't need me anymore." She heard the voice of her assistant Hunter and looked up from her desk. He for sure was not what most people would expect as the assistant of an executive. Hunter Callahan had tattoos all over his body, most prominent by the sleeves on his arms and the neck tattoo that wasn't fully covered by the shirt he was wearing today. He had spiky hair and countless piercings. Everyone thought Ana had lost her mind when she had hired him a month ago after her previous assistant had to go into a very early maternity leave due to complications, but Ana had seen past his looks and instead had seen his passion for the written word. He didn't know, but she had read every short story he had posted online and knew that one day this kid would make it very far in the book world so having him work for her was an insurance for her that one day when he was confident enough in his work he would sign with Cross Publishing.

„It's ok, I'll be leaving soon too. Enjoy your weekend." She said and he smiled before he left while she was going through some paperwork and then finally got up too. She was almost out of the door when her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She took it and froze when she read: it:

 _ ***I told you not to tell Grey... you have 24 hours to leave or this will go viral***_

She could barely breathe as she opened the attachment and then dropped her phone when it revealed part of the tape she thought was gone for good after she had burned the SD card. Before she could even react she had to throw up and then sank to the floor. This couldn't be right...surely this was just a nightmare and she would wake up soon. Only she didn't... this was really happening and her first instinct was to run.

So, she got out of her office, into the garage and then drove home all the while praying that she was still sound asleep in her bed at home and dreaming. When she finally arrived at her apartment she ran into her closet grabbed a duffle bag and just as she was about to pack she stopped herself. Her running had gotten her into this position in the first place had she gone to the police right away things could have been very different by now and then she thought of Christian and she just couldn't do it.

Christian had just gotten out of the shower and changed into something more comfortable before dinner when Taylor knocked on his bedroom door.

„Yes?"

„Sir, Miss Steele is coming up."

„Thank you, I will be there in a second." He said pleasantly surprised that Ana had decided to stop by since they had not made plans to see each other tonight. He was just hoping she wasn't upset over the pictures of them that had gotten viral over the past few hours.

When she stepped out of the elevator just as he reached the vestibule his smile died instantly. She looked ashen-faced, her eyes wide and she just ran into his arms and held on to him.

„Ana, what is wrong?" He asked and watched as she got her phone from her pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it and his eyes widened when he read the text, he didn't even think about opening the attached video file because he knew what it was, it was written all over Ana's face.

„I don't know what to do... how is this possible... who would do this?" She asked and he pulled her into his arms again.

„Taylor!" He snapped and handed his chief of security the phone.

„Fucking hell... I'm going to contact Cross's security."

„I want to know who sent this text before the day is over... if even a second of this gets leaked online I will not be held responsible for what I am going to do to whoever uploaded it. Find them, Taylor!" He hissed before he picked Ana up in his arms and carried her into the open living area where he sat down on the couch with her.

„It's alright, Ana. We'll find whoever did this."

„I wanted to run again." She whispered barely audible.

„What made you stop?" He asked softly.

„Running started all of this... I should have reported Jack right away... and I couldn't do this to you again. I'm so sorry, Christian... I never wanted to embarrass you like this... if this tape gets leaked..."

„Stop." He said between gritted teeth and she looked at him surprised by his anger.

„Ana I'm going to say this just once. You have done nothing wrong and I will destroy anyone who dares to upload this video. I don't give a fuck what people will think because I know what is happening to you in this tape no matter how it is edited. Do you hear me this is not embarrassing me... the only person who should be embarrassed as hell is whoever is behind this and above that they should be scared shitless because I will fucking end them." He said sternly.

„I just don't understand why this is happening." Ana murmured, she was past the point of crying, she just felt numb thinking that soon every single person in her life would see what Jack had done to her. How would she ever be able to go back to work, look at her parents and friends... but above that, how would she ever be able to be with Christian knowing that if he was ever to see just a glimpse of the tape those pictures would be burnt into his mind and would most likely come back up every time they would be together.

Christian had asked Gail to sit with Ana while had called first Cross and then his father to fill them in. They only had a little less than 24 hours to figure this out and he had a really bad feeling about this. Hyde was dead, so that didn't leave them with too many options as to who had gotten their hands on the tape.

It could be someone who worked with Hyde which would be bad because they had nothing to go on or, and he hoped to hell it wasn't the case, it was an inside job. Because that left only the people who had known about the tape and had come in contact with it meaning Cross, his chief of security and the two men who helped him find it. Other than that only Ana and Christian himself had been in the same room as the SD card.

Obviously, Ana wouldn't do this to herself and he knew he didn't send her that disgusting text, so that left Cross and his security. Since he didn't believe Cross was capable of doing something so despicable to Ana that only left his security. He didn't know them but it seemed far-fetched as they had absolutely nothing from doing this to her.

Because Ana was so upset he had also called Kate and asked her to stop by which she agreed to immediately. He was relieved that Ana had come to him this time but he wasn't sure she was stable enough to get through this without giving into the temptation of running which sadly seemed to be a deep-rooted instinct of hers. So, it was better for her to have as much emotional support as possible in this situation. For a moment he thought about contacting her parents, but he knew that Ana hadn't told them yet and her mother was on a cruise so it would take way too long for her to get here.

„Sir?"

„Any news Taylor?"

„Not so far, the number was blocked, Barney is coming over to see what he can do, maybe something about the attached file is trackable."

„I don't want him to watch it."

„He won't, Sir. I already told him that this is a very sensitive matter and that he cannot watch what is on the file, he said that makes it harder to search for clues but he has a programme that can go over it without him actually having to watch it."

„Good, I don't want anyone to see Ana like that. My Dad advised to go to the police, but I won't until we are left with no other option." He said. It wasn't that he didn't believe the police could be of help but they would insist on questioning Ana and looking at the tape and he wasn't sure she was strong enough just yet to get through this. Plus, he knew his team was capable of getting this situation under control.

In the early morning not just Kate and Elliot, as well as his parents, but also Mia and Gideon had gathered at Escala. Barney had been able to find some kind of information through the text and video file but needed more time to gather more information, while they were all trying to keep Ana distracted from what was going on.

They had just convinced her to have breakfast with them when suddenly every single phone from the people gathered at the dining table went off at the same time. They all looked at each other because it seemed to be too much of a coincidence.

„Let me look, ok Ana?" Kate asked and Ana slowly nodded while Kate opened the text which happened to be a video message and closed it immediately.

„Who does this... who is sick enough to torture another person like this?" Kate hissed and got up to hug Ana just as Taylor walked in.

„Ana... your father is on the phone he just received a video message." He said visibly uncomfortable and Ana just got up and ran from the table with Kate, Gideon and Christian running after her as she ran onto the balcony gasping for air.

„Kate please talk to her Dad, we got this." Christian said reassuring as he pulled Ana into his arms.

„I can't do this... what am I supposed to tell my Dad... I just don't understand." She whispered.

„Kate will explain it to him, Ana... do you want me to call your therapist?"

„No, I can't talk to anyone right now... can I please lay down for a while?"

„Sure, come you can rest in my bedroom. Gideon, please arrange for Ana's Dad to come here as soon as possible and try to figure out who else received this god damn video... this has to end right now." Christian said looking at Cross who nodded after giving Ana's shoulder a light squeeze while Christian carried her into his bedroom and helped her to lay down before he sat in the armchair in the corner to stay with her until she was sleep.

He knew only one thing, whoever had done this should better hope to be as far away as possible when he found out because he would first kill the mother fucker and ask questions later...


	13. Chapter 13

The last 48 hours had been a nightmare for Ana the tape had been sent to all of her family and friends, but after that, the person had not leaked it to the internet as promised. She still couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Didn't she suffer enough? Why did someone just decide to torture her like this? She knew she would never forget the look on Ray's face when he arrived and pulled her into his arms promising to kill whoever had done this to her... and her mother... her mother had been rambling for over an hour on the phone while Ana had convinced her to finish her cruise before she could come to Seattle.

Truth be told, Ana just couldn't deal with her mother having a mental breakdown over this right now. Not when she was desperately trying to keep herself from a complete meltdown as well.

Now she was in her office working, while she knew that Christian had someone making sure that she was safe just outside the building. He hadn't been happy with her decision to go to work but right now work was all that was keeping her sane. In addition, she was really looking forward to her lunch because Jose was back from a photo job in South America and they wanted to have lunch together.

She had contacted him about five weeks ago and they had been texting back and forth for weeks now. Jose had worked for several magazines over the last four years and had managed to make a name for himself as a professional photographer. So, she was really looking forward to talk to him in person and hear about his jobs and all the traveling that came with it.

„Ana your lunch date is here." Hunter, her assistant, announced around noon and she got up took her purse and sent a quick text to Sawyer that she would leave for lunch now. She gave him the address of the restaurant and left her office to find Jose waiting for her.

„Ana!" he exclaimed and lifted her off her legs in a huge bear hug while she tried not to shove at him to let go of her. Ever since Jack had raped her, she had a hard time when it came to men touching her in any way. There were only three men with whom she didn't mind it namely her father, Gideon and Christian, but for some reason with Jose it felt wrong and she was glad when he put her down and left her personal space.

„You look great, Ana, I love the haircut." Jose said and Ana wanted to roll her eyes, she hadn't changed her hair cut at all, all she did now was to curl it a little bit and to use more expensive hair products so it looked shiny and healthy.

„You look great too, come my car is in the garage. The restaurant is a few blocks from here but their lunch menu is great." She explained and noticed the black SUV following them when she pulled her DB9 into traffic.

At the restaurant they got a table and started to talk, well Jose was talking and Ana did all the listening which was great for her because with all the drama in her life she didn't want to talk about herself.

After a while, she excused herself to use the bathroom and when she returned Jose went too. She glanced around quickly and emptied her iced tea in a flower pot before she ordered a new one. She wasn't sure if Jose had watched their drinks while she was using the restroom and right now she was way too paranoid to take any chances. She was just sipping on her new iced tea when Jose returned.

„Do you have a bit more time, Ana?"

„I still have an hour left, why?"

„I have rented a loft where I have all the photographs for my exhibition in four weeks from now, I would like to get your opinion."

„Oh... can you give me the address so I can check if I can get back in time?" She asked and he told her the address, which she checked on her phone. It wasn't really close by but if she didn't stay for more than fifteen minutes she could make it back in time for her next appointment. So, she sent the address with a quick text to Sawyer and then left with Jose.

„What's the theme for your exhibition?" Ana asked as she was driving.

„It's an ode to my muse." He smirked.

„I see, your girlfriend?"

„Love of my life." He simply said with a smile and Ana was happy that her friend had found love.

„When can I meet her?"

„Probably once we arrive."

„Oh, she lives with you?"

„No, but I hope for her to move in soon, we had a far distance relationship for a few years now but she moved to Seattle recently and we want to move in together soon." He explained.

„Well, I hope it works out for you." She said and slowed down a little because she noticed that there was a lot of traffic and the SUV had fallen behind a bit.

„If you drive around the corner over there we can use back entry. In the front is only a staircase, but I have a key for the service elevator in the back." Jose said when they had almost arrived at their destination, so Ana pulled up into the back alley and got out of the car with him where he led her into the building and into the service elevator.

Christian was sitting at his desk trying his hardest not to fucking lose it over Ana going to the fuckers place. He knew Ana wasn't interested in Jose but he had always disliked him, so this was driving him nuts.

„Sir we need to leave ASAP, I have already contacted Mr. Cross and Sawyer."

„Wait what... what is happening." He asked while he was following Taylor into the elevator.

„After Hyde got fired from SIP he moved to Portland where he worked for a publisher that fired him within five months after that he was hired by a magazine also located in Portland."

„So?"

„He worked there for a year editing travel articles and stuff like that. Now today I requested for Welsh to get me a background check of Jose Rodriguez... standard info just to make sure there are no red flags. At first I didn't notice it... then I looked at it again to make sure the loft he is taking Ana to really does exist which it does but then I saw that he and Hyde worked for the same magazine in Portland at the same time... could be coincidence but Rodriguez also lived in New York until very recently... in fact he moved back to Seattle a week after Ana did."

„Fuck... are you kidding me. Is there any other connection between Rodriguez and Hyde?"

„Not from the background check Welsh compiled this morning, but something about this just doesn't sit right with me. Could be nothing, but we are not in the position to take any chances. Especially because Rodriguez already has shown interest in Ana before, so it would make sense for him to lose his shit right after the picture of you and Ana have been all over the tabloids."

„God damn it, has Sawyer reported back?" Christian asked while Taylor was now driving.

„Yes, he managed to get into the building but it has twenty floors and Ana didn't tell him which floor the fucker's apartment is on." Taylor said grimly, he would not allow for any harm to come to Ana, not under his watch.

Ana stepped out of the elevator and followed Jose into the loft.

„Do you want to sit, Ana?" He asked watching her intently which kind of creeped Ana out.

„No, I have to leave in a few minutes, is your girlfriend here?"

„Yes." He simply said and went to the fridge in the corner.

„Soda, Ana?"

„No thank you, where is your girlfriend?" She asked because she couldn't see or hear anyone, so how would Jose be able to know that she was here.

„Do you want to see her... it's all over there." He said and pointed to the wall at the end of the great room.

Ana walked closer and while she did so for some reason the hair on the back of her neck was rising. She took her phone out to text Sawyer to come up but found that she had no reception.

„Everything alright, Ana?" Jose asked and she nodded as she slowly stepped closer to the wall that was filled with pictures which had not yet blown up and when she looked at them she took a step back. There were so many pictures of her. Here in Seattle with Kate and Mia, with her friends in New York, her going to and leaving work, at the gym.

„Have you been following me, Jose?" Ana asked trying to sound calm while everything inside her was getting ready to take his stalker ass down.

„Yes, you just left without a word, so I had to find you, especially after Jack shared some of his home movies with me." He said and suddenly she was mad but tried not to show it.

„So, you sent that video file to my family and friends?" She asked.

„Ana, it was for your own good, you are my girlfriend, you can't be with Grey he is not right for you. Did you know that he likes to hurt women?" Jose asked and Ana took a step back, Jose was clearly delusional.

„Jose I'm not your girlfriend, we are friends, remember and you hurt my feelings when you sent that video file, why would you do that?"

„Because you hurt me first, Ana. You chose Grey over me and then you ran without telling me if it wasn't for me stopping by at Ray's one day and hearing him talk to you about him visiting you in New York I would have never found you, but as it was I just had to follow Ray to find you. Do you even know how hard it was to get close to you with Cross having you watched?" He yelled at her.

„Why didn't you just call me or approach me when you knew where I was?"

„While you were fucking Cross? I get it, Ana you like rich guys who can spoil you rotten..."

„I never had a sexual relationship with Gideon, he is my friend just like you were my friend and I don't need anyone to spoil me!" She hissed at him, she knew this was not the time to get angry but Jose was making her so mad she couldn't see straight.

„I should have been more, Ana. I was supposed to be your boyfriend and then Grey came along and ruined everything!"

„Please calm down, we have always been just friends, we had known each other for four years and I never fell in love with you, Jose. Can't you see that we were not meant to be more than friends?" She asked while slowly trying to get some distance between them always making sure that she wasn't getting closer to the walls because the last thing she needed right now was to find herself backed up against a wall. She didn't want to do it, but inside she was getting ready to take Jose down.

„No, you loved me, Ana and I will show you soon. You know, I didn't like what Jack did to you, but it had me thinking all it needs for you to see how right I am for you is one night with me... so I put a little something into your iced tea while you left the table. Soon you won't be able to move and I will make you mine."

„You brought me here to rape me?" She gasped relieved that her fear of getting drugged had made her dump her iced tea and order a new one.

„No, I brought you here to make love to you, Ana, you are my girlfriend I would never hurt you, I just need to make you see how perfect we will be together." Jose said getting closer and closer to her and when he finally reached out to touch her years of self-defense and martial arts training kicked in for Ana and she reacted purely on instinct.

„Twelveth Floor." Taylor shouted at the men who were going through the building with him when Welsh finally called in with the information he needed. All four men ran up the staircase and when they reached the right floor Taylor and Sawyer only needed seconds to knock the door down just in time for all four men to find Ana standing above a moaning and clearly terrified Jose Rodriguez.

„Don't you ever dare to touch me again! I'm not your girlfriend nor will I ever be and if you move one fucking muscle before the cops arrive I will make you regret it!" She hissed at him looked up and saw Taylor, Sawyer, Gideon and Christian look at her with a mix of disbelieve and pride.

„There is no reception here, can someone please call the cops?" She asked them before she walked over to Christian and wrapped her arms around him.

„Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Christian asked.

„No, good thing I didn't trust him to watch my drink while I was using the restroom and got a new one, he was trying to drug me." She murmured still needing to hold onto Christian just a bit longer because it made her feel safe which was exactly what she needed right now.

She wasn't happy that she would have to open up to the police now but there was no other way to deal with Jose and she just wanted him locked up, so she could finally move on.

This was just one more piece of proof that she needed to learn to trust her instincts, because they had told her right away that something about Jose wasn't right, still she had ignored it but from now on she made a vow to herself to listen to her instincts more and trust to make the right choices...


	14. Chapter 14

„Take her home, Christian, I'll handle the rest." Gideon told Christian while Ana was shaking hands with the police officer that had asked to talk to her.

„Gideon, I hope you don't mind me taking the afternoon off, I had about enough for one day." Ana told him and he rolled his eyes.

„Call your assistant and let him know that you won't be in until Thursday, I mean it, Ana, you need some time to yourself and the police will have more questions soon enough, so please take the next two days off."

„Fine, I'll give Hunter a call once I'm home." She pouted and Christian walked to her car with her.

„Do you want to drive?" She asked with a smile because as always he was eyeing her car with childish delight.

„Really?"

„Sure catch." She said and threw her keys to him which he caught and then opened the passenger side door for her before he got in himself.

„That's a great car, Ana." He said and suddenly she felt like she needed some fresh air.

„Do you have to go back to work right away?" She asked him.

„No, I have already canceled everything for the rest of the day, why?"

„I don't want to go home, I need some fresh air, can we go to a park, have some ice cream and stay outside for while?"

„Can I show you something else instead and we get ice cream on the way?"

„Ok." She said and so they got ice cream and then he drove a little out of town, stopped in front of a huge gate, typed in a code and then drove up a long driveway until he stopped outside of a beautiful house or mansion to be more correct, but she was surprised when he led her to the most beautiful meadow instead.

„I thought this way we can avoid the paparazzi." He said and they sat down.

„It's beautiful here... whose home is it?"

„I own the house."

„Really you want to move here?" She asked surprised and sad because then she wouldn't see him as much.

„I bought this house the day you went missing, Ana. It was meant to be our home. Elliot remodeled it for me because I was hoping one day it would become our home." He told her quietly hoping that it wasn't too much for her to take in after the events that had just taken place.

„I would like that." She said and he smiled, but she looked unsure suddenly.

„What is it?"

„Today when Jose stopped by at my office to pick me up he hugged me and it felt wrong. My instincts were all telling me not to go anywhere with him. At the restaurant, he drugged my drink while I was using the restroom. I dumped it and ordered something new while he was away from the table because again everything inside me was telling me that I shouldn't trust him to watch my drink for me and I went to his place with him even though something just felt off to me... and it had me thinking that I have to learn to trust my instincts more. I just don't want to believe that someone would want to hurt me because that is not the world I want to live in."

„I get what you mean, but sadly that is not the world we are living in. There are just too many people who enjoy to bring misery into other people's lives, so the next time your instinct tells you that something isn't right trust it." He said and she looked around.

„You know, I never pictured you as someone who would enjoy to hang out in a meadow like this."

„I do enjoy it but the main reason I kept it like this is that I knew you would enjoy it."

„Why did you wait, you had no way of knowing that I would be back." She said and took her hand.

„Because I never met anyone I wanted to share my life with other than you. I would rather not be with anyone than to be with someone who isn't you." He said and Ana felt tears prick her eyes and in this moment she trusted her instincts when she reached into her purse and retrieved a small black gift box.

„What is that?"

„The morning before I left for New York, Mia called me and told me about your birthday that would come up on Saturday. All day I was trying to think of something to give you for your birthday and then at the airport, I wanted to grab a magazine and saw something. Over the time in New York, I didn't keep any of the things I had in with me... except for this. I carried it with me every single day as a reminder that one day I would go back home and could give this to you." She said and handed him the tiny box.

He looked at it and slowly opened it. Inside was a keychain with a picture of Seattle on it.

„Turn it over and press the little button." Ana said and when he did the word YES! flashed on the little screen.

„You... does this mean you wanted to marry me?" He asked looking at her with so much hope in his eyes it hurt her heart.

„Yes, of course I wanted to marry you. While I was away all I could think of was that you would end up thinking that I ran because of you, that after Leila pulled a gun on me and you proposed things had gotten too much for me when that wasn't the case at all. I thought about coming home so often, but I just couldn't bring myself to face you and tell you what had happened with Jack and the tape still out there... in hindsight, I should have come to you right away... I'm sorry, Christian." She said because even though she knew he wasn't blaming her because he was too happy to have her back in his life, she couldn't stop thinking of all the hurt her choice to run had cost him.

„Ana, if you don't stop with the apologies I will take you across my knee." He said and to his surprise she giggled.

„Maybe I wouldn't mind that... but only if you still have a set of those silver balls." She added making him smirk too.

„I will make sure to order some just for you."

„You don't keep them in your playroom anymore?" She asked and he took a deep breath.

„There is no playroom anymore."

„Why?"

„Shortly after I had come to the realization that Elena had been only using me I was home one night, I had a bit too much to drink and suddenly I was so angry... I baseball bat and just started to beat on everything in that room until it was one giant mess. I told Taylor to clear the room and since then it's just an empty room... Ana, did you really want to become my wife?" He asked needing to hear her say it again.

„Yes, you know I love you..." She said and stopped when he gasped. „Did you think that would be past tense now?" She then asked and he slowly nodded.

„Christian, for four years all I could think off was to find a way to get back to you without Jack and the tape coming back to haunt me... when I was finally free to move back to Seattle and was looking for a place I specifically looked for apartments at Escala... because I just needed to be as close as possible to you. There have been a number of men who wanted to take me on dates but I never even thought about it because I knew that one day I would come back to Seattle and do whatever I could to make you forgive me for leaving... so we eventually could have a second chance..."

„Why do you insist that I have to forgive you, Ana."

„Because I know deep down you are mad at me for not coming to you when I should have. And I'd rather we get through this now instead of you brooding over it because you believe what happened to me is bad enough." She said and he remained silent. She was right, he was hurt and disappointed that she didn't trust him enough to come to him when something so horrible had happened to her but she was also right that he felt like she had been through enough and didn't need him to add to that.

„I take your silence as agreement." She said after a while.

„I'm not mad... hurt and disappointed would be more accurate. I just would have wanted for you to be able to trust me to help you no matter what."

„I know... I can see that now, but back then... I guess I was too scared to get rejected and left without help by someone I love again." She said and that had him frown at her.

„Again?"

„After my parents divorced my mother remarried shortly after and we moved to Texas to live with her husband. Steve... he was a disgusting human being, I have no doubt in my mind that he didn't marry my mom because of her but because of me."

„You? What does that mean, what has he done to you?"

„It started out innocent enough, he would brush against me in the hallway, walk into my room while I was changing as if by accident. The first time I knew something about him wasn't right was when I was swimming in the pool and got out. He told me that I shouldn't hide my tits under wide t-shirts because they were much too nice to be hidden. I didn't even know what to say to that and over the course of two weeks he would make a lot more inappropriate comments when my mother wasn't at home or within earshot. I didn't want to call Ray and decided just to make sure to make an effort to not be alone at home with him. And then my mother told me she would be gone for a weekend to meet with some friends in Vegas. I was terrified of what Steve might do if we were alone for an entire weekend, so I told my mom and she didn't believe. She called me a liar and grounded me for three weeks."

„What happened that weekend, Ana?"

„At first he didn't do anything, he would just look at me creepily. Then on Saturday, I was in the shower and had made sure the door was locked. It was a walk in shower with glass walls, when I turned around I found him naked by the sink jerking off while watching me. I just grabbed a towel, locked myself in my room, stuffed whatever I could fit into my backpack and left. I called my Dad and told him that I wanted to come home. He had an old army buddy in Texas who picked me up at a train station, drove me to the airport and put me on the first flight to SEA-TAC where Ray picked me up. When he asked me why I didn't want to live with my mother anymore I couldn't tell him, I was terrified he would react like my mother did and call me a liar. So, I lied and told him I just missed him so much and didn't want to live so far away from him. I'm sure he knew there was more to it, but he never pushed me."

„So, he didn't care?" Christian asked appalled.

„Oh, he did... three days later he told me since I was almost sixteen now I needed to see a gynecologist and that he had made an appointment for me. I guess that was his way of making sure no one hurt me. He tried to talk to me about it but I would just change the subject... but ever since it's always been on my mind that when push comes to shove I can only rely on myself to get me out of that situation." She said and he took a deep breath before he took her hands in his.

„Can you try something for me?"

„What do you want me to try?"

„I want you to try and start to see me as the one person in your life you can trust with anything. No matter what happens you can always come to me and I will always believe what you tell me... can you do that for me, Ana?" He asked and she felt tears pricking her eyes.

„I can try." She said and he smiled at her. She wanted him to be that person in her life and she hoped that one day she could be that person for him too...


	15. Chapter 15

A week later Christian was sitting in his study at home trying to work but his thoughts drifted back to Ana the entire time. She had been taking everything that had happened over the past week better than anyone could have hoped for.

The police knew now everything that had happened to her and was investigating to find the other women on the tapes Cross had handed over to them. They also had the copy of the tape that showed what Hyde had done to Ana. Rodriguez was in custody awaiting a mental evaluation before charges can be pressed. The crazy fucker truly believed that Ana was his girlfriend and even confessed to spiking her drink at the bistro which thank God Ana didn't touch. His Dad had promised Ana that he would make sure Jose would never be able to bother her again, which Christian hoped he did because otherwise he would make sure of it and it wouldn't end well for Rodriguez if Christian had to take matters into his own hands. Ana had been through enough for one lifetime, so he would make sure that no one would ever dare to hurt her again.

After Ray had visited to talk to her, they had been talking on the phone for at least an hour each day and it seemed that now that everything was out in the open Ana was doing a lot better. Christian was a bit weary that she was just trying to put on a brave face but so far it really did seem like she was alright and he figured the fact that everyone in her life had been supportive of her really did help her.

Today, however, he was worried because today her mother was coming into town to talk to her and since he now knew how she had acted towards Ana in her past he was worried that she would upset Ana. If she did, he would make sure that she wouldn't come near Ana again to upset her. The last thing Ana needed was for her mother to react poorly so he was hoping for her to do the right thing.

Ana had left work an hour early to pick her mother up at the airport. She knew Carla would have a breakdown. She knew her mother well enough for that. She just wasn't sure if the breakdown would be about what had happened to her or if her mother would find a way to make this about herself as she usually did.

When she saw her mother and she didn't hug her Ana knew something was up, especially after her mother refused to talk all the way back to Escala.

„Do you want something to drink, mom?" She asked at her apartment.

„No, but what I would like is to know what you were thinking, Ana. I know people like to film themselves while having sex but for the love of God how could you let that leak... especially now that you have two billionaires in your life who would make good husbands... but oh well, I guess after they saw that rather boring performance of yours you can kiss both of them goodbye." Her mother said and Ana felt sick.

„Oh my God... do you even listen to yourself... this tape was taken after my former boss drugged me so I couldn't move or defend myself while he raped me..."

„Ana, please, I get that you like to depict yourself as the victim but at least own up to your mistakes." Carla said and Ana had to get up.

„I'm going to leave for a bit because I'm too upset to even look at you right now. Maybe once I'm back and you had the time to think about everything you could for once act like a mother." Ana said grabbed her keys and left the apartment. Once in the elevator she wanted to press the button for the garage but instead entered the code for the penthouse. Christian had asked her to try and while she didn't feel like talking she could use someone just holding her for a second.

When the doors opened she wasn't even surprised to find him already waiting for her in the vestibule, wordlessly holding his arms open for her and she gladly walked into his embrace.

„What happened?" He asked once they were sitting on the couch.

„My mother believes it was a sex tape I recorded at some point in my life. And even with that she wasn't upset that it leaked but just cared about what she called my poor performance in it because now I could forget about marrying either you or Gideon. And when I told her what really happened she told me to stop playing the victim." She said and Christian got up.

„Can please have your keys?"

„Christian please, she is..."

„Ana, your mother has gone too far. You have enough on your plate as it is, so please let me handle this for you." He said still holding his hand out for the keys and with a sigh, Ana handed them to him. She knew that she should be the one handling her own mother but at the same time, she knew nothing she could possibly say would make her mother understand what truly happened, so she was also grateful that Christian was going to talk to her.

Christian was fuming. He knew first hand that not every woman who gave birth to a child also qualified as good mother but hell, what kind of woman basically called her own daughter a liar when she told her that she had gotten raped. He just couldn't fathom what was going on in Carla Adams head to act like that towards her own daughter.

When he stepped into Ana's apartment he couldn't find her mother and finally found her in Ana's bedroom where she was rummaging through Ana's jewelry box which he snapped shut and put into one of the drawers.

„Oh my, Mr. Grey, you scared me."

„Those earrings in your hand were a gift I have given to your daughter, please put them down." He said cooly and watched as she placed them on the nightstand.

„Ana has just left, but you can wait here for her, do you want a drink?" She asked while undressing him with her eyes.

„No thank you, we need to talk and just so you know your daughter is at my penthouse as we speak." He said stiffly and walked into the living room.

„Oh, Ana didn't mention that you live here too, but I would love to see your apartment while I'm staying in Seattle, maybe tomorrow while Ana is at work?" Carla asked and Christian wanted to grab and shake her.

„Mrs. Adams let's make one thing perfectly clear, I'm in no way interested in you. The only reason I'm not telling you exactly how I feel about women like you coming on to me is that I respect your daughter too much to do so. So, please spare yourself the embarrassment of getting rejected... you are a married woman after all." He said and Carla at least looked a bit contrite.

„Of course, so if Ana is at your place then why are you here?"

„Do you love your daughter?"

„What kind of question is that?"

„A good one, seeing that you just told your daughter who shared a very traumatic experience with you that she is playing the victim."

„Mr. Grey, you have to understand that I know my daughter very well and Ana is a pathological liar. She will twist and turn things to make people feel pity for her because she cannot stand not being in the center of attention." Carla said and Christian felt the urge to just turn around and leave but instead he stared at her.

„Mrs. Adams, that is the farthest thing from who your daughter truly is. The man you could see in that video has since turned out to be a serial rapist who would blackmail his victims with the videos he had taken while his victims were drugged and unable to move. Can you even imagine what your daughter has been through, she was fully conscious and still couldn't do anything to defend herself. How dare you tell her to not play the victim and call her a pathological liar, maybe you should get yourself evaluated because quite frankly right now you seem to be delusional!" He hissed.

„Ana lied about my third husband trying to seduce her and making inappropriate remarks... he left me over it. It was the second marriage she ruined for me!" Carla tried to defend herself.

„Ah, you mean Steve Morton, the man who since has been arrested and put through a trial because he raped the teenage daughter of the woman he married right after divorcing you? I've done my homework Mrs. Adams your third husband was a pedophile who would go after women with teenage daughters. The only reason that guy married you was to bring harm to your daughter who thank God could escape before it was too late and not thanks to your help. So please, do tell me how Ana ruined another of your marriages."

„She turned Ray against me so he would favor her."

„Mrs. Adams I hope to hell you are not implying that you believe Ana had any kind of inappropriate relations with her stepfather."

„No, but she would always try to come between us, she would take up all of his time while he never had any time for me."

„Maybe your ex-husband was just trying to be a good father for your daughter because clearly, you have not been a good mother."

„I was always a good mother!" Carla cried out angrily.

„Are you sure, because a good mother wouldn't miss both high school and college graduation of her only child and a good mother would clearly not call her daughter a liar when she told her she was raped!"

„It didn't seem like it in the tape, it just looked like she wasn't all that exciting." Carla said and Christian closed his eyes.

„One of my security guards is going to pick you up in fifteen minutes to drive you to the airport. I will have you on the next flight to Savannah and please, do not contact your daughter until you have found it within yourself to be the mother she deserves." He said and returned to Ana's bedroom which he locked and then left the apartment.

When he came back up to the penthouse he told Taylor to book a flight for Ana's mom and to have someone pick her up. Then he walked further into his apartment and smiled when he found her in the kitchen.

„Cookie dough?" He asked and he saw the three bowls in front of her.

„Yes, chocolate chip, peanut butter and vanilla pecan." She said pointing to each of the bowls before she got the cookie sheet.

„Can I help you?"

„Sure... so did you talk to my mom?" She asked avoiding to look at him.

„Yes, she is going back to Savannah. I tried to bring her to see the truth but she wouldn't do so and I don't believe she is good company for you."

„Thank you." Ana said and he looked at her in surprise so she continued. „When she said those things earlier, I wanted to kick her out but she is my mother and I didn't know how to do it."

„She said you are the reason for her divorce with Ray." He said and Ana snorted.

„I guess only she would twist it around like that, but I guess in a way she is right. Ray took me on a weekend trip... clumsy me tripped and I ended up with a sprained ankle so Ray took me home early, when we came home we found her in the living blowing some random guy. After that Ray just had enough and told her he was done with her. The court gave them shared custody and I requested to live with Ray but the judge told me since Carla is my biological mother I should at least give living with her instead of Ray a try that's why he had no troubles keeping me once I came back from Texas." She explained.

„Why are you still in touch with her Ana?"

„She is the only mother I have... and I always thought I had to look after her... but after today I just can't do it anymore... it's too much. I'd rather have no mother than a mother who doesn't act like one." She sighed.

„Maybe one day she'll come to her sense and until then you have enough people in your life who genuinely care about you." He said and pouted when she slapped his hand as he wanted to eat some of the dough.

„Don't pout, you can eat as much as you like once the cookies are out of the oven, just not the dough."

„Why?" He asked still pouting.

„Because there are raw eggs in the dough and I have decided to take you out on a date tonight... preferably one where you are not on the toilet for the majority of the time." She smirked and he shrugged.

„Alright, that is a valid point and what kind of date do you have in mind?"

„I thought we could go to the movies and have dinner. Do you think we can do this or is it going to be a security nightmare?"

„We'll make it work." He said because even though his security would probably freak out he was looking forward to having a normal date which was something he never had in life before...


	16. Chapter 16

„I have to admit, I wasn't sure about this, but the food is delicious." Christian admitted while snapping another crab leg and dipping it into the small bowl with melted butter. Ana had insisted they would go to a restaurant called Crab Pot which was not what he had in mind. It was a small family-style restaurant that on this evening was occupied by a younger crowd. Groups of friends and a few college-age couples were sitting on the other tables.

He had thought of Canlis or one of the other luxury restaurants he knew about town. Especially since the seafood Ana had ordered for them had just been dumped onto a wax cloth on the table, but the food was delicious and the atmosphere at the restaurant had made him feel relaxed.

„I know, I've been to a few restaurants like this when I was traveling for work to California. It takes a little getting used to but I just can't get enough of the food." She explained.

„Do you have to travel a lot?"

„Kind of, since Cross Publishing is only now expanding I sometimes had to travel to meet with potential new authors who couldn't make the trip to New York."

„Why wouldn't they?" He asked.

„Well, some of them had normal day jobs before their books became bestsellers, other's have a family to take care of or simply couldn't afford to travel to New York. Usually, in cases like that editors use Skype and E-Mail to talk to the author, but I like to meet people in person it makes it easier to read them."

„I agree... have you been to London in the meantime?" He asked because it was still his wish to take her there.

„No, I only ever traveled for work. I haven't been on vacation at all in the last four years. Taking time off of work would have meant having time to myself... time to think."

„Would you consider it now?"

„I guess eventually I will go on vacation but not right now."

„I want to take you to England. I have to go for a meeting anyway but if you agree to accompany me I would turn it into a one week stay." He said trying to hide his own smile when hers grew bigger and bigger.

„You want to take me to London?"

„Yes, we would have to leave next Thursday. We will stay in London first then we could spend a day or two at a cottage by the coast. Are you in?"

„Yes!" She said so excitedly that he was no longer able to hide his smile.

„Well, Miss Steele, I guess then I can let Andrea know to organize everything for our trip, do you have a preference for our trip to the coast?"

„Cornwall, I've read so much about it, besides London, it's what I always wanted to see the most." She said.

After dinner, they went to see a movie but both of them found that even halfway through the movie it was so bad they had lost all interest.

„It's so bad." Ana whispered to Christian.

„I know, do you want to leave?" He asked and suddenly she had an idea.

„Do you know that there is something very common that happens during dates that take place at a cinema?" She asked feeling a bit shy suddenly. She had not been close to a man ever since that awful night in New York, so she was actually very nervous now, still, she didn't want to wait to get at least a little bit closer to Christian.

„No, what do you mean?" He asked and she got a bit closer and let her fingers run across his sideburn and cheek before she pulled his face closer and kissed him.

The second their lips touched Christian couldn't help himself, he pulled her into his lap and let his hands roam over her back while hers fisted in his hair and neither of them couldn't stop kissing and touching the other until they were rudely interrupted.

„Excuse me, but you can't do that here." They both heard the voice of a teenage boy and shrugged.

„Sorry, we'll leave, the movie is horrible." Ana giggled took Christian's hand and they went to the garage where Taylor was waiting in the car and as soon as Taylor was driving they started to kiss again.

Taylor was looking at the couple in the back, both of them not giving a damn about him being in the car with them and smiled. About damn time. He thought to himself and drove them back to Escala where he cleared his throat.

„We have arrived, do you want me to drive around for a bit longer, Sir." He asked clearly amused.

„No, thank you." Christian smirked and they were both grinning like naughty teenagers when they got into the elevator and went up to his place, where they continued to make out but when they reached his bedroom and he started to undressed her Ana felt a bit overwhelmed.

„Christian..."

She didn't have to say anymore, he stopped immediately and pulled her back into his arms.

„Too fast?"

„I... I just need a bit more time... are you mad?"

„No, I'm not mad, we are taking this at your pace, Ana. Come let's have a glass of wine." He said and took her hand in his.

„I would still like to stay here tonight if that is ok with you." She said quietly.

„Baby, getting to hold you in my arms all night is more than ok, in fact, I would be happy if you would decide to stay permanently." He said and she looked at him.

„I don't know if I'm ready to move in with you just yet, Christian. It's not that I don't want to, it's just sometimes I just need to be alone for a little while... but if you are ok with me holding on to my apartment for a bit longer I would really like to spend most of my time here with you." She said and that made him smile.

„I would like that a lot. So, are you tired?"

„No, not even a tiny bit." She said and leaned in to kiss him again. She wasn't yet ready to try to do more but to her, it was a really huge step that she now knew she could be this close to Christian without any horrible memories coming back up into her mind.

A week later Ana found herself in London sitting in a hotel room while she was waiting for Christian to return from his one meeting he had during their stay in England. She didn't mind at all to stay at their hotel and wait for him because even looking out of the window and watch the city while listening to an English radio station was really exciting to her.

Today they wanted to do the touristy thing by visiting Madame Tussaud's, Harrod's and the Buckingham Palast. Ana was also looking forward to having fish and chips for lunch and of course dinner at the London Eye which Christian had booked for them. She also wanted to visit the Tower, see the St. Paul's Cathedrale and visit the London Dungeon. So, they had a lot to see and Ana felt like a small child on her first big adventure.

When Christian returned she jumped into his arms and kissed him immediately.

„Missed me?" Christian asked but kissed her again before she could answer.

„Can we go right away?" She asked when he put her back to her feet.

„Give me ten minutes to shower and change, then we can go." He said and fifteen minutes later they left the hotel hand and hand to explore the city.

Ana had loved every second of their trip so far and now they had just arrived at a small cottage right on the coast in Cornwell which was just beautiful.

„It's so beautiful here." She said when they stepped into the backyard from where they could see the ocean.

„It is, do you like it here?" He asked.

„Yes, you might have to drag me out of here when we have to leave." She said and he smirked.

„How about I don't drag you but you can return whenever you like."

„I'm sure a jewel like this is booked most of the time." She said gesturing at their vacation home.

„That would be true... but in this case you are wrong... here." He said and handed her the keys.

„Why am I wrong?" She asked frowning at the keys.

„I know your birthday isn't for another month but this is your present." He said and watched her face to see her reaction.

„You bought me a cottage... this cottage?" She asked visibly moved.

„Yes, because I know how much you love England and so you have a reason to go on vacation every once in a while." He said and she kissed him.

„Thank you, this is amazing... I love it... can we really come here whenever we want?" She asked again.

„Yes, it is yours, baby... we can be here together, you can bring Ray... or your friends... or even go alone if you need some time to yourself." He said and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

„Can we go inside, I want to explore?"

„After you." He said with a smile and they looked at every room until eventually they ended up in the upstairs bedroom where they started to kiss again, but he stopped himself before it went to far.

„Don't stop, please." She said and he looked at her and could tell that she was scared.

„You are scared, baby..."

„I know and I will be until I face that fear." She replied.

„Tell me what scares you?" He asked and smiled when she crawled onto his lap to curl up against him.

„Talk to me, baby... let me help you." He encouraged her after a while and she looked up at him.

„I'm scared it won't be the same... that I can't enjoy it... that it becomes some sort of trigger for me... and I'm scared that it won't be the same for you because I'm not just yours anymore." She said and with that the tears started to fall from her eyes.

„No... no... baby, look at me. Please Ana, look at me, nothing about you has changed for me. You are still the girl I fell in love with the day you tripped into my office. What happened to you was not by choice. You didn't ask for it to happen or did anything that encouraged Hyde to do what he has done to you. He was a sick and twisted bastard who in the end got what he deserved. There is nothing you have to be scared of when it comes to the way I feel for you."

„Make love to me." She whispered and without any hesitation he lifted her chin to his and kissed her.

„You can tell me to stop at any time, baby." He murmured and he kissed her neck while he unbuttoned her blouse and then removed her bra.

The entire time he made sure that he was touching and kissing her so she felt their connection and had no time for her thoughts to go to anything else, but then when he was above her on the bed he could feel her anxiety most likely because she was feeling trapped with nowhere to go, so he sat up and pulled her on to him.

„You sure you want this, baby?" He asked again and she nodded, so he lifted her a little bit, positioned himself and let her slowly sink onto his erection until she had taken him in completely with a moan.

„Ok?" He asked and she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him before she started to move.

He held her just enjoying the feeling of being this close to her while desperately fighting his own orgasm because he knew she wasn't there yet and this was about her, she needed this even more than he did to finally see that nothing that happened had changed anything between them. And then he felt her insides clench around him, she gasped out his name and with her safely held in his arms he too let go.

„How do you feel?" He asked after a while when they were both stretched out on the bed looking at each other.

„Good... better than I thought I would." She admitted with a small smile.

„You see, Ana there is nothing you ever have to fear as long as you are in my arms." He said and kissed her.

„Thank you." She murmured.

„For what."

„For waiting for me even when you had no idea if I would ever be back." She said quietly.

„You are the only woman I ever fell in love with... you are it for me and I never gave up hope that one day we would see each other again. And having you back in my life again now was well worth the wait. I love you, baby."

„I love you, too." She said and they kissed again...


	17. Chapter 17

On their flight back home to Seattle they had spent most of the time in the bedroom of his jet. Which was where they still were right now with her half asleep on top of him and him also slowly drifting off but suddenly she sat up straight, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

„What... what is it, baby?" He asked but she was already on her feet pacing the small room.

„Ana talk to me." He sat and got up too to stop her from pacing.

„We didn't use any protection and I'm not on birth control... oh my god..."

„So what?" He asked amused and that made her gape at him.

„So what?! Christian! I could be pregnant."

„Baby, I'm fully aware of that." He smirked.

„Wait... why aren't you upset?"

„Four years ago the thought of getting anyone pregnant would have scared the shit out of me... but I had a lot of time to think about what I want from life. I have a career I couldn't even have dreamed of, loving parents, amazing siblings... even a few people I consider my friends now... what I didn't have until very recently was you back in my life... now that you are there is only one thing missing."

„What?" She asked stunned.

„For us to start our own family. I want to have kids with you, Ana. But with your reaction I have to ask, do you want to have kids?"

„Of course... maybe not so soon... but yes eventually I want to have your children."

„Good, so once we are back in Seattle I will use protection until you can see a doctor to find out if you are carrying my child already. If not you can go on birth control until you are ready to get pregnant and if you are pregnant I promise you everything will be fine we can do this together." He said and she frowned.

„Did you not use a condom on purpose to knock me up?" She asked and he laughed.

„No, to be honest, I just didn't think about it... you make me forget everything, Miss Lambert." He said lovingly and she hugged him.

In the evening they had gone to her place because she needed to get a few things but then they had decided to just spend the night there. They were on her sofa making out when someone knocked on her door.

„Don't move." Ana grinned got up and opened the door only for Mia to storm into her apartment.

„I hate him, Ana! He is the meanest person on earth... I mean first, he tells me he wants me and then he says he is not going to have sex with me until I start to improve my behavior! Can you believe that... urgh... how can you be friends with Gideon when he is such an ass?!" Mia fumed.

„Umm... Mia you might not want to discuss this..."

„No, you are the only person who can help me. I have tried everything... I made myself available, made it damn well clear that I want him... Jesus, I even went to his office wearing nothing but a trenchcoat and heels..."

„For fuck's sake, Mia!" Christian exclaimed and she paled looking at her shirtless brother who got up from the couch glaring at her and then she realized Ana was dressed only in his shirt.

„Sorry... I didn't mean to ruin your evening." She said contrite.

„Well, since you've effectively done that now let me give you some advice." Christian said rubbing his face... this was not something he wanted to discuss with his sister but he was also appalled by her behavior.

„So, here is the thing most men if they meet a woman they want to be the one to win her for themselves... well, if they want more than just a quick fuck. If it's just that a woman who comes on strongly might still be a bit off-putting but will do for a night or two... now, which kind of woman do you think you have portrait so far?"

„But isn't that what men want?"

„No, fuck no... the chase to win the woman is half the fun, Mia... but you are giving away your goods for free... which is probably why your track record with men is lacking the way it is. You should be happy that Cross hasn't just fucked you and spat you out because that is what your behavior encourages."

„That's not true... Ana say something!" Mia said and Ana cringed.

„Well... look if he was your boyfriend visiting him like that in the office would be just a little game which is alright if both enjoy it... for someone who isn't his girlfriend it screams either desperate or slut and you are none of that."

„I just don't get it... no matter what I do it always seems to be wrong." She sighed and flopped down on the sofa.

„Where do you keep your whiskey, Ana?" Christian sighed giving up on having his way with her any time soon. In addition, if he was about to give his baby sister tips to get Cross to become her boyfriend, he needed more than just one drink.

„Over there in the cabinet." She said pointing to it while she sat down with Mia.

„Look, I have known Gideon for four years now. In that time I have gotten to know him quite well and I know he sees more in you but he is not going to come anywhere near you unless you stop to throw yourself at him."

„But I don't get it, does he think I'm ugly?"

„I highly doubt that." Ana snorted. „Here's the thing, Mia. Gideon isn't friends with the women he... umm... engages with. Sometimes it even seems like he despises them for taking an obvious interest in him, still, he is not one to not take an offer. That he hasn't done that with you is a good sign. And why would you want to throw yourself at a man like that? Make him work for it, Mia. Show him why you are the right girl to settle down with, don't you want to be conquered?" Ana asked and Mia suddenly burst into tears.

„Shit, Mia what is wrong?"

„I've done it all wrong again. I just can't get it right. That's why no one ever wants to stay with me. I tried being what you described and was told I'm too high handed and not worth the effort..."

„Who said that?" Christian snapped angrily.

„Doesn't matter."

„Hell if it doesn't. So, who said that?"

„Ethan... I tried to make him work for it when he wanted me back and he told me he could find a hundred girls who are way easier to get... so I thought maybe if I try to be more ... well... you know... that someone would want to be with me but all it got me were assholes who cheated on me, ghosted me and one even hit me..."

„Hit you... what the fuck, how do I not know that?"

„I was scared Elliot and you would kill him... I haven't seen him since it's old news. Ana, do you think I've ruined my chances with Gideon because I really like him."

„I don't know, Mia. Look, Christian has to go on business to New York next week and I scheduled some meetings there as well, why don't you come with us and I see what I can do to help you out with him. Just maybe keep your clothes on until you guys have figured it out." Ana said and Mia looked anywhere but at Ana or her brother.

„Mia... what have you done?"

Gideon Cross was sitting in the back of the car with Angus driving him. He was furious. He had a business empire to run but this had gone too far. Staring at the nudes Mia had sent him via e-mail again on his phone he sighed. She was the most attractive woman he had ever seen but he was too angry to see that right now. At first, he thought she didn't even notice how she behaved, now it was clear to him that she did it on purpose and it drove him insane. He never liked women who threw themselves at him or even looked at him like all they could think of was sex and now the one woman he wanted was the worst of them all. Not much longer though... he would teach her how to behave and if it was the last damn thing he would ever do.

First she would learn her lesson and then he would lock himself in a bedroom with her for the next week or so and if by some miracle they would both survive that he would pack her belongs take her to New York, marry her and make sure that she would be the amazing woman he knew she could be. If there was time left in between all of that, he would also tell Ana that all of this was her fault for playing cupid and maybe just maybe he would also thank her... but if he had anything to thank her for was yet to see.

„We are here, Sir." Angus announced and Gideon shook his head. Of course, that's where she was.

Getting in the elevator he got out on the fifteenth floor and knocked. A moment later Ana opened the door.

„Is she here?" He asked and of course, Ana knew whom he meant.

„Yes... please don't be mad at her."

„Mad at her... she is driving me nuts!" He exclaimed and walked into the apartment.

„Well fuck... come on, baby it's getting too crowded here." Christian said got up and Gideon just stared at Mia who looked at him in shock until the door closed behind them.

Slowly he walked over to where she was standing and the moment she was within arms reach he sat down on the couch pulled her over his lap, hooked one leg over both of hers to keep her in place then proceeded by hiking her skirt up to her hips and pulling her panties down before he lifted his hand high in the air and let it fly down on Mia's expose derriere.

„Ouch... you cannot do that... I'm not a child, Gideon." Mia exclaimed.

„No, you're not a child... you're a little slut that's what you are." He said as he continued to spank her.

„I'm sorry, I promise... please ... ouch!"

„Oh, you will be sorry, Mia. You will no longer behave your self like a stupid slut who is chasing after every dick she sees!"

„That is not true!" Mia exclaimed.

„Really, have you ever thought about the fact that we could have long gone on at least twenty dates if it wasn't for you behaving the way you did. Do you want me to treat you like a disposable sex doll? You want me to fuck you and spit you out?" He asked while still spanking her. God, the woman was driving him insane...

„No, I just wanted you to like me." Mia sobbed and he stopped pulled her panties back in their place and pulled her skirt down to cover her again before he sat her in his lap and took a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table to dry her tears.

„Well, let me tell you, I like the girl who damn near fainted when I bid for her at the first dance auction, I like the girl who can entertain me by talking for hours about meaningless shit, I like the girl who hopes to turn her restaurant into a successful business, I like the girl who has no idea just how lovely she is whenever she isn't trying to be someone she isn't. So, to sum things up, I already like you, Mia... I did since the moment we first met the only thing I don't like is a beautiful, bright, young woman like you trying to present herself like a hooker who works on a dirty street corner and I'm telling you right now this behavior is going to stop right here, right now or so help me the next time I'm going to spank you until I have no strength left to lift my hand." He said and her eyes widened.

„I'd rather you wouldn't." She whispered.

„Good, come."

„Where are we going?"

„I'm going to fuck you now, Mia Grey and once we will be able to move again we are going to get your belongings and fly back to New York, I get a feeling the only way to make you stay out of trouble is by keeping you close to me... most likely for the rest of my life... any rejections?" He asked and laughed when she gave him a huge smile.

„I thought so." He said and picked her up. As he walked towards the guest bedroom he knew this night his life would change forever... but hell if Mia wasn't worth it...


	18. Chapter 18

Ana sat at her office table and grinned at the picture on her phone. It was showing Gideon and Mia, both looked sleep tousled a sheet was covering them and both smiled at the camera. The picture had come with a quick text:

 _ ***Just so you know your cupid skills aren't suddenly lacking ;-)***_

Christian and Elliot were still not sure if Gideon was right for their sister but she knew it was just because they feared their baby sister would end up hurt again. She, however, knew better. Gideon wouldn't hurt Mia because in her he seemed to have found what had been missing in his life and he wasn't going to let her go. Ana for one was truly happy for them.

„Hey Ana, here's your coffee and bagel."

„Thanks, Hunter, when is my next appointment?"

„In an hour." Her young assistant said and left the office while she put her phone away and took a sip of her coffee. The moment she had swallowed her stomach churned and she made a dash for the paper basket where she had to throw up her breakfast.

It took several minutes for her until her stomach had settled and she had to push both the coffee and the bagel out of her sight or else she knew she would have gotten sick again right away.

Instead, she took her phone and opened the app she used to track her period. She was late, be it only a day, but going through the app she knew that she hadn't been late even once in the three years she had been using an app.

She tried to ignore the thought but it wasn't possible. So, she got her purse and got up.

„Hunter, please cancel my meetings and tell the cleaning team to bring some air freshener to my office, I'm not feeling well, so I will be leaving." She said and left the office but when she went to her car she felt too dizzy to drive so she got her phone from her purse and called Christian.

„Hey baby, how is your day?"

„Not so great, I'm sick... can you ask Taylor or Sawyer to pick me up, I don't feel well enough to drive."

„I'll be there in ten minutes, where are you?"

„In the garage but you don't have to..."

„Ana, sit in your car and wait for me."

„Ok, thank you." She said ended the call and sat in her car until the black SUV pulled up in the spot next to her and Christian got out of the car and kneeled by her side.

„What happened? Do you need a doctor?"

„No, just a little bit of rest and pregnancy test." She said with a small smile and watched as realization slowly set in for Christian.

„You are late?" He asked clearly excited.

„Only a day, but since I got sick right after taking a sip of my coffee and still can't even think about food or coffee I guess I should take a test."

„Come, give me the keys, I'll drive and we can stop by a CVS. Or do you want to go home right away and Taylor can pick it up for us."

„No, I want to pick it, it's so early that I need a certain kind." Ana said and gave him her keys so he got into the driver's seat while she remained in the passenger seat.

At the drugstore, they both looked surprised at the enormous selection of pregnancy tests but then Ana found the brand her app had suggested so she took one and soon they were in his bathroom at Escala.

„Christian, don't stare at me like that, I can't pee if you do that." Ana giggled because he was basically next to her looking at her intently.

„Sorry, I'm just nervous." He chuckled and moved over to the sink while she finally peed and then placed the test on the counter.

„Didn't it say it takes three minutes, Ana?" He asked her looking at it.

„Yes, why."

„Because the second line is already showing, here." He said and she looked at the box again to make sure that she was reading the result correctly.

„Wait, does this mean you are pregnant, it's positive right?"

„I... I don't know... let's wait until the three minutes are over. Maybe it just does that in the beginning." Ana murmured but after the three minutes, the test still showed a positive result.

„We are having a baby." Ana whispered shocked for a moment her brain felt completely empty and then a smile came to her face just as Christian lifted her up and twirled her around.

„Put me down." She gasped and leaped to the toilet to throw up again.

„I'm sorry, baby." He said while rubbing her back.

„Teaches you not to twirl the pregnant lady." She chuckled when she didn't have to dry heave anymore.

„Are you ok, do you want me to call my mom... see a different doctor..."

„Christian, relax, all I need is to lie down for a while until my stomach settles, you can join me." She said and because she knew that he was freaking out right now she didn't say anything when he carried her into the bedroom, put her down and put some extra pillows behind her so she wasn't lying too flat.

„This is really happening, right?" He asked and she giggled.

„Yup, this is as real as is gets."

„Are you happy?"

„Yes, to be honest, I wasn't sure how I would feel about it at first, but I'm really happy." She said and it was true, she wanted to have his child. Wanted to have a family with Christian and even though this had happened rather quickly it seemed right to her.

„Me too. Ana, I want us to have the house renovated for us to move in before the baby is born." He said, he also wanted them to be married by then but that was something he wouldn't bring up until he had figured out a good way to propose to her. Still, he was worried that all of this was happening too fast and too soon for her.

„Hey, why are you frowning?" She asked and he kissed her.

„I'm just worried that you are not really happy but only tell me you are to please me."

„Christian, there was still time for me to get plan b when I realized we hadn't used any protection. Yes, I am happy that this makes you happy but I want to have this child too. I want us to be a family and I want us to move to the house together once it is ready. Please don't worry about me, going to therapy is really helping me... my wish to make you happy will never go away but then again I love you, so that is how it should be."

„I want to make you happy too, Ana."

„Well, right now, I am very happy... I just hope I won't have to deal with the morning sickness for too long... and I don't think I will be able to accompany you to New York on Thursday."

„Why?"

„I think I've read somewhere that women shouldn't travel by plane in the first three months of their pregnancy. Something about the pressure in the cabin can cause a miscarriage..."

„What... fuck, how do you know that?" He asked clearly alarmed.

„I think I read it in a magazine at my gynecologist's office back in New York."

„Why would you see one, if you weren't with anyone..."

„Well, they are not just for prescribing birth control and looking after pregnant women but also for normal check-ups. You know ovarian cancer, breast cancer, cysts... there is a lot that can develop rather quickly that's why I have a check-up every six months since I lived in New York. When I started at Cross Publishing I was the assistant to an editor. Maddy was in her mid-thirties and was diagnosed with stage three ovarian cancer which nearly killed her and could have been treated much easier if she had gone to her regular check-ups." She explained and he nodded.

„Do you have a doctor here in Seattle?"

„Yes, I called Dr. Greene but she isn't taking on any more new patients but your mom has recommended someone else to me. Her name is Dr. Phillips."

„Ok, do you want to see her today?"

„I'm going to call her once the nausea her passed completely." She said and touched her belly.

„Can you imagine that there's a real tiny, little human growing in there." She mused and Christian rested his hand over her belly.

„Let's hope it's a boy, I might do my last name honors and turn gray if it's a girl." He said and she giggled.

„You'll do just fine with a daughter... after all, she'll have you wrapped around her fingers in a heartbeat, so I have to be the strict parent."

„That might be true... if it's a girl I want her to become as strong as her mommy."

„I'm not."

„You are, baby. After all you kicked me to my ass." He joked and she laughed but then fell silent for a moment.

„Penny for your thoughts?"

„I'm scared to turn out like my mother." Ana confessed.

„Ana you aren't anything like her. Don't worry about that or do you think I would turn out to be like my birth father?" He asked and she frowned, he had never mentioned him before.

„No... do you even know who he is?"

„I got curious once I came to the realization that Ella was just as trapped in the nightmare that was our life as I was. It took me a while, but eventually I did find him and went to see him."

„How did that go?"

„Not so well, actually, I wanted to knock his fucking lights out." Christian said obviously still angry about what had happened when he met the man who got Ella pregnant.

„Why?"

„His occupation is being the son of a rich man... fucker hasn't worked a day in his life. He was almost thirty when he got Ella, who was sixteen at the time, pregnant. When she told him he told her it was none of his business and kicked her out, which was what got her off the rails so badly. When I went to see him he didn't show any remorse... but a whole lot of interest in my wealth and how to get his filthy paws on it. Fucker even mentioned to reverse my adoption to have him put him as my father. I told him to never contact me again and left before I would have beaten his ass. Still, I kept wondering if he had more kids... and I found them."

„Wait, you have more siblings?"

„A sister who is a few years older than I am, she was adopted as well and has a happy life, I never approached her because she was adopted as a baby and I don't know if she is even aware of that and then I have a nineteen-year-old brother... he grew up in state care and was kind of a troublemaker... but still a bright kid. I sent him to college with the promise that he can start in the IT department of GEH if he stays on the track he is on now."

„Does he know you are his brother?"

„No, he seems to really hate our father and I was worried that he would not take my offer if he knew... I arranged for us to meet through a project his school was having when he was a senior. I have someone keeping an eye on him to let me know if is staying out of trouble but that is all I need to know for now... if he turns into a happy adult that is all I could ask for." He said and it was true... he already had siblings that he loved very much and didn't feel particularly close to his half-brother but he felt the need to make sure he was fine since their father didn't care about any of the children he had sired.

„I'm sorry your father has been such a disappointment."

„He is merely a sperm donor... Carrick Grey is my father and while we have our disagreements from time to time he is everything I hope to be as a father for our child... but you see, being a good parent is not genetic... it's about patients... love... and the willingness to take responsibility for another human being until eventually they are old enough to make their own choices and I don't have a single doubt on my mind that you will be a great mom for all of our children." He said and she smiled.

„So... just how many children does all of our children entail?"

„I was thinking about three or four... I liked growing up with siblings, but how about we have this one and then see if or when we want another one."

„On that we can agree... do you mind if I nap a little, I'm so tired." She said with a yawn and he kissed her.

„Sleep baby, I'll wake you up in time for lunch." Christian said and while she was taking her nap, he was lounging on the bed next to her just thinking about the little life that was growing inside of her...

* * *

 _ **There will be no updates for the next two days because we are going on a little family trip for Easter...**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ana had worked from home for the following two days because she was still dealing with the morning sickness that plagued her until the early afternoon. She knew Christian would have loved to have her stay home a bit longer but she didn't want to. After all, many pregnant women didn't have the luxury of being able to just work from home while they dealt with morning sickness and she now had so much more to do until she could go on maternity leave eventually.

This was the second day of her being back and she was still too embarrassed to even look at her assistant. Per usual, Hunter had brought her, her second breakfast yesterday but she had already been so nauseous that the sheer sight of it had made her do a mad dash for the bathroom only Hunter had been too slow to get out of the way so they had bumped into each other and Ana no longer able to keep it in had barfed all over his shoes. She had been mortified and even though Hunter had been a bit green around the nose himself after she had vomited on him he had told her it wasn't a big deal and had tried to put her at ease while she had been hoping for the ground to swallow her up whole.

So, on her way to work this morning she had stopped by at a popular shoe store and had gotten him a voucher worth 500 dollars, so he could pick new shoes. He had told her it wasn't necessary, but it had made her feel a whole lot better about the entire ordeal.

Around 10 am he came into her office and she groaned when he carried a tray but then frowned when he put a cup of weak black tea, saltine crackers and lemon soda with a few mint leafs in it in front of her.

„I'm sorry, Miss Lambert, I know it's none of my business... but... well... my mom had me in her early teens and so I was ten by the time she got married and between twelve and sixteen when she had my younger siblings... this always helped her with the morning sickness." He said a little embarrassed himself but for some reason, it made her smile.

„Thank you, Hunter... just can we keep this between us... it's not yet time to let everyone know." Ana told him smiling.

„Sure... oh and here, these are supposed to help too." He said and gave her a pack of ginger chewing gum.

„Thanks, looks like you helped your mom a lot."

„My stepdad was in the army, he always told me to look after my mom when he couldn't, so I did... would have anyway but it felt good to have him include me... after all, he didn't have to but he never made a difference between my siblings and myself."

„You are lucky." She said and with a smile, he left before they returned to their work again and around noon Christian came into her office.

„Is your assistant gay?" He asked and Ana frowned.

„Excuse me?"

„Well, every time I walk in here he stares at me and starts to stutter like an idiot."

„Christian! He is probably just intimidated by you, you do have that effect on people who don't know you well. And I don't think that he is interested in men, he has a girlfriend... nice girl I've met her a few times when she stopped by to pick him up."

„Anyway, come, do you have any preferences for lunch today?"

„Soup."

„Soup?"

„Yes, my stomach still hasn't settled, so I'm having something light that I'm sure to be able to keep down."

„Ok, I know a nice place around the corner." He said and led her out of her office where Ana had to fight her smirk because she too couldn't deny that Hunter was eyeing Christian with morbid curiosity.

At the restaurant, they placed their order and Ana had to close her eyes for a moment because they scent of so many different dishes was in the air.

„Are you alright, baby?"

„Yes, just bit too much scent in the air, it will pass soon." She said.

„Have you taken some of the pills your doctor has given you?"

„No, I tried yesterday... they make me even more sick... Dr. Phillips said that could happen..."

„I can ask my mom."

„No please, Christian, I don't want anyone to know until we are in the second trimester. If something... well goes wrong ..."

„Nothing will go wrong... don't think like that."

„I don't... it's just... if we tell your family, I feel like I have to tell my parents as well and I really don't want to talk to my mother right now." She admitted.

„Baby, you don't have to tell your mother anything. To be honest, I would prefer it if she had as little as possible to do with our child... your dad can move in with us for all that I care but your mother has made it pretty high on my shitlist with her behavior towards you." He said and that made her smile.

„Maybe you are right, I was always the one to call her and visit her, maybe I just wait and see until she makes the first step this time... but can we keep the pregnancy to us just a little while longer?"

„Of course. Oh and Mia called me today, she was a bit upset that we are not coming to New York this week, so she convinced Gideon to take her to Seattle the weekend after next."

„Great, we can have a double date or even a triple date with Elliot and Kate."

„She told me he spanked her." Christian said visibly displeased.

„He told me that too... he was upset that she was treating him as if the only thing interesting about him was his dick."

„And you think that is ok?" He asked and she smirked.

„Let me think about that for a moment... funny, I happen to remember that you once spanked me because I didn't want you to gift me a car." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

„That was in a completely different context."

„Maybe... has Mia also told you that she liked it?" Ana smirked.

„Oh for the love god, Ana... don't tell me something like that when I'm about to eat." He said exasperated and had to smile despite himself when Ana started to laugh.

In the evening they were sitting on the bed both still naked from their earlier lovemaking but now each holding a notepad.

„Ok, girl names first." Christian said and motioned for her to begin.

„Ok, I have Zoe, Megan and Delilah, what about you?"

„Phoebe, Alexandria and Maxine. I like Zoe and Delilah from your list."

„And I like Phoebe from yours, so how about we keep those three in mind?"

„Agreed, now boys names. I have Mason, Jacob and Nicholas." He said and she smiled.

„I have Nicholas, Mason and Caleb, but I like Jacob as well, so why don't we go with your list."

„Ok, so how do we negotiate it down?" Christian asked.

„How about since we have my Dad's name as a middle name for a boy and your Mom's for a girl you can pick the boy's name and I can pick the girl's name?" She asked and he agreed. Each of them looked at there list for a while and then they smiled at each other.

„You go first." Ana said.

„Ok, if we are having a boy his name will be Nicholas Raymond Grey..."

„... and if we are having a girl her name is going to be Zoe Grace Grey." Ana finished and jumped into his arms making him laugh as she tackled him onto his back and kissed him.

„We did it, our baby has a name." She grinned excited and kissed him.

„By the way, I have a surprise for you." He told her in between kisses.

„What kind of surprise?"

„One I think you are going to enjoy a lot. I'll show you tomorrow after work."

„And you tell me now... that's not fair." She pouted but he soon made her forget everything.

The next day Ana couldn't wait for her workday to be over so she would finally find out what kind of surprise Christian had for her.

When he arrived to pick her up they had Taylor drive them to the house on the sound that would be ready for them to move in, in six to eight weeks depending on how quickly all the furniture and everything else they still had to pick could be delivered and put into place.

So far, they had agreed on furniture for their bedroom and he had picked out everything for his study. They had told Gail to pick more things like towels, cutlery and everything that was needed for the new kitchen after Ana had chosen the designs for the new kitchen. It wasn't that Ana wouldn't have done all of that by herself, but she also had her job and Christian who both kept her rather busy and she didn't like to shop to begin with, so spending hours looking at pots, pans, dishes and whatnot wasn't something she would have enjoyed either way.

When they arrived he let her up the stairs to the third floor and into one of the empty rooms.

„Wait... I was in here before, why is there a spiral staircase now?" She asked confused because she was sure it hadn't been there before.

„Elliot put it in on my request. The previous owners had turned the attic into an indoor playground for their children... I thought we put it to another use. This room will be your stud, come." He said and led her upstairs to the attic where shelves where now lining all but one wall.

„There will be a huge stained glass wall over there... and this will become our home library... and your refuge."

„Refuge?" She asked surprised.

„You told me you wanted to hang on to your apartment a little longer because you sometimes feel the need to be by yourself. So, this will be all yours, no one else is allowed in here unless you invite them to." He said and for some reason him being so thoughtful made tears come to her eyes.

„Have I ever told you that you are the perfect boyfriend, Christian Grey?" She asked and he smiled.

„Only for you, baby." He said and pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

„You can furnish everything the way you like it... you can even put a bed in here."

„Oh no... no no no... that's the one thing we are not going to even start."

„What do you mean?"

„Sleeping separately. Let's make a promise to never to go bed angry with each other." She said. To her going to bed angry with each other or even sleeping separately was the first step to getting used to being without the other and she wasn't about to let that happen in her relationship. Her mother's bad example of the way she had treated her husbands had been a warning to Ana, almost like a manual of how not to treat your spouse.

„I wasn't implying that we were ever going to sleep separately, but I like the thought of settling every argument before the day is over. Agreed, we won't go to bed angry with the other... but there is more to it, right?"

„Well, growing up I had a front row seat in a very one-sided relationship, with my Dad trying everything to make things work and my mom always complaining and ungrateful. At one point my Dad was basically living in the guest bedroom because my mom wouldn't have him in their bedroom."

„Did they fight a lot?"

„They tried not to let me notice anything but the older I had gotten the more I saw what was happening... I guess that is just another reason why I would choose Ray over my mother any time. She was a horrible wife. I remember one year for their anniversary Ray gave her a handmade beautifully carved jewelry box... it took him weeks to make it for her and all she said was it would just be another reminder that he would never be able to give her anything of worth to put in it and then she threw it in the trash and made him sleep in the guest bedroom for a week... she was always like that and it made me want to hit her."

„She threw it in the trash?" Christian asked horrified.

„Yes, I got it out... Ray said I could have it."

„Wait, he made the beautiful jewelry box you have?"

„Yes, thank God Kate kept my belongings in storage for me, it was the first thing I went to get when she told me."

„Was she like that with her other husbands too?"

„With Steve she wasn't quite there yet before I ran and Bob... well, he has money so she is treating him a bit better but I heard her let him have it too... at least she has given me a good example of how not to treat anyone. The worst part is she resents me because Ray would prefer to spend his time with me when really she never gave him any reason to want to spend time with her."

„Well, I would have kicked her nasty ass to the curb in a heartbeat... good thing you aren't anything like her... because all of my thoughts revolve around wanting to spend more time with you each day."

„Then I will try my best to always make sure to give you as much of my time as I possibly can." She said and they kissed again...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Someone asked if Hunter would have a storyline... yes, he was thrown into the mix for a reason...**_

Two weeks later, as promised, Mia and Gideon had come to Seattle. Gideon was still surprised and pleased to have found out that behind all of her outrageous behavior Mia really was the great girl he had thought she would be. They had talked a lot with him making it clear that he hated nothing more than women treating him as though his dick was the only thing they really wanted from him and her, in turn, explaining that over the years and with her bad luck with men she had started to believe that this was the only way for her to catch the interest of anyone.

She was staying with him, which was supposed to be a short-term arrangement until she had found her own place but since then neither of them had brought it up even though sharing his home with a woman was an experience he still was getting used to. Especially when he now had to dig his way through all of her make-up and whatnot in the bathroom to find any of his stuff. Twice he had almost brushed his teeth with whatever it was that had found its way to the spot that usually held his toothpaste but he actually liked it.

And he was impressed with Mia. When he had taken her to New York, she had taken not more than one suitcase with her and now the half of his closet which belonged to her was filled to the brim. When he realized that the credit card she had used for her shopping trips belonged to an account her brother had made for her, he had asked for said credit card and snapped it before handing her a new one so he was now being charged for her purchases. If his girlfriend wanted to go on a shopping spree he wanted to be the one pay for it, not her brother.

„Kate and Elliot will be there too, have you met them?" Mia asked when they got into the waiting car that would bring them from their hotel suite to Escala.

„Yes, remember, they were at Escala when that little fucker sent threats to Ana."

„Right... I hope they lock him away for good." Mia said and shuddered just thinking about what Ana must have felt during that time.

„They better or else between your brother and myself there will be nothing left for anyone to find." Gideon muttered darkly.

„Are you sure you have picked the right girlfriend?" Mia teased, she knew Gideon saw a sister in Ana, still, it sometimes came across as odd to her just how deeply he cared for her.

„Yes, I sure did. Why, having regrets already?" He asked with a smirk.

„No, I'm very happy." She grinned and took her seatbelt off and crawled into his lap.

„You do realize that this is not safe."

„Oh, but it is, Mr. Cross... safest place in the entire world." She smiled up at him.

„Careful Mia, if you keep looking at me like that, I will have Angus turn this car around and get us back to the hotel to finish what you have started... could mean we won't get to see any of your family."

„Don't tempt me..."

When they arrived at Escala they had just barely gotten out of the elevator before Kate and Ana grabbed Mia and dragged her into Christian's bedroom, leaving Gideon with both of Mia's brothers in the great room.

„You can both glare at me however much you like... I have a younger sister, so I get it. Still, you won't get Mia back... she is staying with me." He said after all attack was the best form of defense.

„And just how long is that going to last? You are not known for being in long-term relationships, Cross." Elliot said.

„True, but then again, I hadn't met Mia before. And just to put both of you at ease, I fully intend to marry her when I believe the time is right. I made my choice, I want to spend my life with your sister and the only person who can object to that is Mia herself."

„Well, fuck." Christian muttered went to the fridge and handed a bottle of beer to Gideon.

About a minute later all three of them started to laugh when they first heard Ana shriek:

„Eww, I don't want to hear that, Mia!"

followed by Mia:

„Oh my God, Kate... that's my brother you are talking about!" and a minute after that all three women re-appeared with Ana and Mia looking mortified while Kate was barely able to hide her amusement.

„Something amusing you, Katie?" Elliot asked his wife.

„Yes... but damn it, I just realized that I now have two best friends I can't have girl talk with at the same time." She chuckled.

„Why, did you tell them about that one time where you almost broke my dick?" He said loud enough for both Mia and Ana to blush and muttered things like eww and gross, which made him laugh.

A little later they were having dinner at the Mile High Club and it didn't go unnoticed that both Kate and Ana passed on having wine and only had driver's cocktails when they went to the cocktail lounge of the restaurant.

„Let's have shots." Mia said and Gideon leaned in to whisper in her ear.

„I don't think either of the girls can have shots, sweetheart."

„What why would you... wait... oh my god... are you two pregnant?" She asked.

Ana looked at Kate curious. „Are you?" She asked.

„I... um... wait are you?" Kate asked and Ana couldn't help the huge grin on her face.

„Oh my god! We are both having babies at the same time..." She exclaimed at with that the cat was out of the bag.

„Well, now all that's left is for you to be pregnant too, Mia." Elliot chuckled after he had hugged his brother and Ana.

„I'm not pregnant." Mia said shocked.

„That can easily be rectified... where's the bathroom?" Gideon joked and Mia punched his shoulder.

„Hey, if we are having a child you better not knock me up in a bathroom... that's not very romantic." She pouted, while Kate and Ana animately talked about their pregnancies.

„Duly noted... though with the number of times we fuck I have no idea how you think you will be able to keep track where it happened when it happens." Gideon said still smirking at her.

„Dude, that's my sister... fuck... I don't want to hear that." Elliot whined but soon they were all talking about the babies that would soon join the family.

In the evening Ana was resting in Christian's arms and smiled.

„We should have your parents and Ray over for dinner tomorrow. Kate wants to wait another week since her parents are on vacation but with Elliot and Mia knowing I want them to know too." She said.

„That is a very good idea... my parents wanted to see the house and I'm sure Ray would like to see where you are going to live too... how about we show them the house first?" Christian asked and with that, they came up with a plan to tell their parents about the baby they were soon going to have.

The next day after work they met Christian's parents and Ray at Cross Publishing and took them to the house. Christian showed them around and they ended with the room that would become the nursery.

„What is that room going to be, Annie... too close to the bedroom for a guest bedroom if you ask me." He said and Ana smiled.

„I know... but it will be a bedroom... Christian and I thought you might want to make some furniture for this room... and you could pick some items for it." Ana said looking at his parents.

„What kind of furniture do you want, Annie... happy to help but you have to give me some sort of idea."

„Oh you know... a cradle, changing table... maybe a shelf and dresser... or a rocking chair."

„Sure I can... wait." Ray stopped and looked at her, while Grace was almost bouncing in the spot she was standing and Carrick was looking between Ana and Christian trying to figure out if he had heard her right.

„Annie are you... I mean... does that mean..."

„A baby!" Grace finally exclaimed making Ana and Christian laugh.

„It's still very early, I'm only six weeks along but since I can't have drink Gideon figured it out yesterday and we wanted to tell the most important people in our life before Mia couldn't hold on to the secret any longer." Ana explained before everyone hugged her and when she looked at her Dad she almost burst into tears when she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

„Don't do this to me, Dad... if you cry I'll turn into a blubbering mess in a second." She giggled and he pulled her into his arms again.

„I'm so happy for you, Annie... both of you..." He said and cleared his throat. „Damn, I'm going to be a grandpa..." He said making everyone laugh.

A while later Ray found the time to talk to Ana alone and looked rather worried.

„Does your mother know, Annie?"

„No, we had a fallout and I just don't want to deal with her."

„Good, you don't need her to spur her poison now." He said but a little later asked Christian for a private conversation.

„Ray, I know what this is about."

„I doubt it." Ray said.

„You want me to marry your daughter and I fully intend to but I want to find the right moment to propose." Christian said.

„Christian, times are different. Many people have children without being married. You love my daughter and that is all I need to know. I would be lying if I didn't want you to marry her, but this is not what this is about." He said and Christian frowned.

„Then what is this about?"

„Carla, she can't know that Ana is having a baby." Ray said and the way he said it had Christian alarmed.

„Why?"

„Ana biological father, Frank Lambert, he came from a rich family. Was the only son, his mom died young but his father who had him rather late in life was still around when Ana was born and his son died the day after Ana was born. Old Lambert never approved of Carla and after his son was dead he hated her even more... was obsessed with Annie though. Wanted to make sure that she would get his fortune and not Carla. So, when he died when Ana was two years old he went out with a last fuck you to Carla."

„What does that mean?"

„He had a will, leaving all of his millions to Ana... for her to receive after she had her first child. He even wrote in his will that hopefully by the time Ana would have said child she would know what kind of a horrible human being Carla is. To piss Carla off, even more, he made more stipulations to the will. One being that Ana is not to know until she is pregnant with her first child... now the other one is the one that has me worried. The old guy knew Carla wanted to have the money as the widow of his son. So, he put in his will that the only way for her to get the money was if Ana would have no children before she turns thirty-five. He always said Ana looked just like his late wife, so he knew she would get married young and have children... anyway, I'm worried that Carla will do... something. You have the men and money to keep Annie safe, so I thought it is best to let you know before I tell, Annie."

Christian stared at Ray while inwardly already planning everything to set a plan in motion to protect Ana and her child.

„You don't think she is going to harm, Ana?"

„I don't know... she can't harm her in the way you are thinking of if Ana dies before she has a child everything goes to charity."

„God damn it, I knew Carla would cause trouble but if she dares to do try anything I'll kill her myself." Christian growled.

„I have no doubt of that, just make sure she doesn't find out and if it can't be helped keep her the hell away from Annie. I would have told Annie all of this too, but I'm not sure now is the right time for news like that."

„No, at least not until she has gotten through the first three months of the pregnancy... how much are we talking about anyway?"

„Everything combined about 120 million."

„I'll have someone on Carla day and night to make sure she stays the hell away and doesn't try anything."

„Good... and congratulations, Christian, I'm glad Ana came back to you, knew you are it for her the first time I saw you together at her graduation."

„She is it for me too." He said and while Ray joined Ana and his parents Christian called Welsh to get someone to Georgia to make sure Carla Adams would stay the hell away from Ana and their unborn child.


	21. Chapter 21

„How about this dress?" Christian said and Ana frowned. She was now almost five months pregnant and very proud of her belly but every time she went outside Christian was trying to talk her into wearing the most saggy looking clothes.

„Are you ashamed of the way I look?" She asked finally having enough of it.

„No... baby... I love your belly, I just... damn it... „

„So you are ashamed of being seen with me like this." She snapped and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut as she went in but she didn't lock it so, of course, Christian followed her inside.

„Baby, it's not what you think. I just don't want everyone to know that you are pregnant."

„Why?" She asked and he sighed, he had tried to keep this knowledge from Ana, but now he had to share it with her.

„Come, let's sit down. You have the right to know anyway, so we might as well talk about it now because I don't want this to cause any issues in our relationship." He said an Ana didn't like the tone of his voice at all. He was worried and that in turn had her worried.

Still, she followed him into the bedroom and said on the bed with him.

„Do you remember your paternal grandfather?"

„No, not really, he died when I just a toddler, why?"

„When we told our parents Ray asked me for a word... it was about Darren Lambert."

„But what about him?"

„He was very rich and hated your mother because he didn't think she was right for his son. After his son died there was only one person left to put in his will, you."

„He had a will?"

„Yes, a very specific one. To ensure Carla wouldn't get her hands on the Lambert money."

„Money... Christian, what are you talking about?"

„He left you all that he had, according to Ray 120 million dollars."

„You have got to be kidding... no that can't be right."

„It is and he has made some stipulations to ensure that your mother won't get her hands on his money. In case of your death, it would go to charity and the only way for her to get it was if you wouldn't have a child before you turn thirty-five. You weren't supposed to find out until you've gotten pregnant..."

Ana stared at him, trying to think this through and then it dawned on her.

„This is why you want me to hide my belly... you are afraid she'll find out before our baby is born." Ana said.

„Yes, I have someone watching her but I would prefer for her not to find out until you have given birth." Christian said.

„No, absolutely not. I'm not going to hide my pregnancy like a dirty secret... so what if my mother finds out if she tries anything to hurt our unborn child the only thing that you will have to do is try to come up with a way to dispose of her body." Ana said fuming.

„Baby, please, you don't have to get angry..."

„No?! I don't?! Because I am angry!"

„Ana..."

„No! I am not going to hide this pregnancy just because my mother is a money hungry bloodsucker... and what do I need this money for anyway... I'd rather give it all to her just so she goes away than to hide inside to make sure no paparazzi gets a picture of my growing belly... this is ridiculous."

„I know, Ana... and I know that you don't need the money, but your grandfather wanted you to have it."

„No, he wanted to stick it to my mother or otherwise he would have made sure I had enough money to pick a college of my choosing... he made that will to punish my mother and I'm sick of being in the middle of yet another mess this woman has created... much less so when it involves our child." Ana said now fighting tears the entire thing made her that upset.

„Ana, let me deal with her, all you need to do is focus on yourself and our baby."

„I hate this..." She said and suddenly an idea came to her mind but she decided to talk about it later and instead went back into the closet and grabbed the saggy dress.

Four weeks later Christian was livid with the paparazzi. They had somehow managed to get into the garage of the hospital where Ana's doctor had her office and now the cat was out of the bag and pictures of Ana visibly pregnant holding hands with him were all over the tabloids.

As if that wasn't bad enough Welsh came into his office.

„Sir, Carla Adams has just boarded a plane to Seattle."

„Fucking hell... when will the plane land in Seattle?"

„It is scheduled to arrive at 3 pm."

„Good, let Taylor know that we will be leaving for SEA-TAC in time for her arrival. Let Sawyer know to not let Ana out of sight and sent Ryan and Reynolds over to Cross Publishing. I want the front and back entry watched until Carla is back on a flight to Savannah."

„On it, Sir." He said and left. Christian considered to call Ana to let her know but the pregnancy was giving her mood swings and he didn't want her to get angry and go to the airport herself, so he made up his mind to not tell her until Carla was on a flight back to Savannah.

What he did do was call Ray, who promised to come down to Seattle and visit Ana, so she wouldn't notice the added security and be occupied while Christian was dealing with her mother.

When Carla Adams arrived at SEA-TAC she still wasn't sure what to do just now. Inwardly, she cursed Darren Lambert for doing this to her. The plan had been so simple. Marry his son, have his child and wait for his old man to kick the bucket. Half of that plan had been successful... she had married Frank, had his child and the old man had kicked the bucket earlier than she could have hoped for. Only his son dying before him had ruined everything and had left her with a worthless child. Actually, the child that had been supposed to ensure that she was getting a huge part of the cake had taken everything away from her.

Her only hope had been that her daughter wouldn't get pregnant. She had known that Steve had wanted the girl more than herself, which was why she had secretly put the pill in Ana's food. She had hoped the idiot would do more than just jerk off in front of her... in fact, she had hoped he would do things to her that would put her off men forever... only it hadn't happened.

Then she had to meet Christian Grey... Carla knew that with a guy like that there was not a chance to not have her pregnant if the relationship moved on. So, she had been glad when Ana ran from him... had not dated even once for four years after that... and then she had to go back and get back together with Grey... Carla had hoped by planting the seed in Ana's head that the tape was showing her to be a boring lover would make her hesitate to jump into Grey's bed... she had even tried to seduce the arrogant prick herself but he had shown no interest in her.

So, now, Ana was pregnant and Carla needed to come up with a good plan to get rid of the child without getting rid of Ana. No matter what happened, Ana needed to be alive at the end of it or it all had been for nothing.

She had just gotten her her luggage and wanted to leave the crowded airport when Christian Grey came to a halt in front of her and angry, arrogant smirk on his face.

„In the mood for some traveling, Mrs. Adams?"

„I decided to visit my daughter."

„Ana is not in the mood to see you... but don't worry, I have bought you a plane ticket back to Georgia... Taylor will accompany you to the check in and make sure you are on the flight."

„I don't think so if Ana doesn't want to see me, she has to tell me herself!"

„How much?" He asked and Carla raised a brow.

„Excuse me?!"

„I know why you are here and Ana knows about her inheritance... you are too late, Mrs. Adams."

„Really, from the looks of it on the picture Ana still has a few months to go before the delivery... pity if something was to happen to the..." Carla took a step back and Taylor stopped Christian from grabbing her.

„Don't, Sir. She wants to push your buttons, do not let her." He said quietly and Christian took a deep breath.

„You will not get anywhere near your daughter, nor the inheritance... which by the way Ana is not going to keep."

„What... what does that mean? What is she going to do with the money?" Carla shrieked.

„Oh, you'll find out about it soon enough. Now, your plane is waiting." He said and Carla smirked at him.

„I will not leave Seattle anytime soon and there is nothing you can do about it. You cannot force me on the plane and if you lay hand on me rest assured that I will create a scene the media is going to love." Carla hissed and Christian stepped aside.

„Rest assured that you are going to be watched every single second until my child is born and there is nothing you can do about it." Christian hissed back and Taylor made a quick call to a guy he had waiting outside to follow Carla.

The next day Ana was at the office working when she heard noises outside and got up to walk out of her office and find out what was happening when the door didn't open.

„Hunter... can you open the door please, it is stuck." She called out.

„I'm sorry, Miss Lambert, but I had to lock you in."

„What?! What is going on out there?"

„Your mother is outside making a fuss with your security, Miss Lambert. Mr. Grey contacted me this morning and asked to have you locked in, in case she would show up here and to guard the door. I had it confirmed by Mr. Cross, he said he'll fire me if I don't do as Mr. Grey has asked." Hunter explained through the closed door.

„This is ridiculous! I'm your boss, Hunter and if I tell you to open the door you better do so."

„I'm sorry, Miss Lambert... but I love working for you, so I'm not taking chances when your safety is concerned. I can let you out as soon as, Mr. Grey arrives or his security gives me the all clear."

Ana huffed in annoyance and speed dialed Christian.

„Hi baby, security is handling your mom, I'm on my way over."

„You told my assistant to lock in my office?"

„I sure did, don't be mad, it's for your own safety."

„What if I have to use the bathroom?"

„Do you?"

„No, but that can change... and anyway, I'm not a child!"

„Ana, I know you are not a child and I know you are fully trained and capable of defending yourself... but you are almost six months pregnant which doesn't allow you to act how you normally would act to defend yourself and I cannot take chances with your safety or the safety of our child."

„Alright... but hurry, now that I have mentioned it I have to pee." She pouted.

„Taylor and I are only two minutes away."

„Fine." She muttered and hung up. After two minutes, as promised she heard the click of the lock and Christian came in.

„What happened?"

„Carla has left, your receptionist told her she would call the cops if she wouldn't leave since she didn't have any business being here to begin with."

„I'm still not happy that you ordered my assistant to lock me in my office." She said and stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

„I know and I'm sorry, I'm just... I would never forgive myself if anything would happen to you and our unborn child."

„Can't we just tell her? We already got everything cleared with the lawyers."

„I don't know how she is going to react to that..."

„It can't get worse and I don't want to constantly have to lock behind my back to see if my mother is lurking somewhere to attack is making me paranoid, Christian. This morning on my way to work I wanted to stop to get a smoothie and some fruit salad at the little store around the corner and then I didn't because I convinced myself that my mother had somehow found a way to poison the food... I can't drive myself insane like that for the next four months until our baby is born."

„If I agree to this then you are not meeting her alone. If she agrees to meet with you while Taylor, Sawyer, Ray, my father as your lawyer and I are present I will arrange a meeting."

„It's fine with me." Ana said because she knew herself that right now she wasn't capable to defend herself fully if her mother really was out to harm her baby and she was not about to take any chances with the life of her unborn child...


	22. Chapter 22

Ana was sitting in the living room of her home with Christian and Ray on each side of her while Carrick was in the armchair on her left side and four security guards were in the room while Taylor and Gail escorted Carla into the room.

„Oh my, I had no idea you are that scared of me." Carla chuckled and Ana glared at her.

„Well, if it wasn't for you lurking around trying to get a chance to harm my unborn child none of this would have been necessary." Ana hissed back. She had been going back and forth between being upset and angry over the past four days, right now, anger was all she could feel.

„You don't know what you are talking about."

„But I do, Carla... and just to make this clear, neither you nor I will have any of the Lambert money. I have dealt with the inheritance... it's over."

„What have you done?!" Carla asked horrified.

„50 million will go to the Cross Roads Foundation, which was founded by Gideon to help victims of sexual and physical abuse. Another 50 million will go to Coping Together a charity founded by Grace and Carrick Grey to help people with addictions and their families. And the remaining 20 million are going to Ray."

„Ray?!" Carla screamed in outrage and jumped to her feet.

„Yes, Ray has been the only real parent I ever had, he has raised me, was always there for me and did all he could do to make me the person I am today. Thanks to him I have learned values, to work for what I want and be kind and gracious... all things I didn't learn from you."

„He is not your father!"

„Yes, he is, he may not be genetically but Ray is my father in every sense of the word."

„I cannot believe this... you ungrateful brat! I have given birth to you and..."

„And nothing... you never been a real mother to me... you left me with a pedophile... you never cared about me... you were never there when I needed you..."

„I may have left you with Steve, but it was just to scare you of men and I made sure that you wouldn't get pregnant by sneaking the pill into your food..."

„Oh my god... you knew... you knew and left me with him... I can't do this..." Ana said not able to even comprehend how terrible her mother truly was.

„Come, Annie, let's get you out of here. Christian kick the bitch out or so help me I'll kill her." Ray said helped Ana up and led her out to the patio where Gail followed them.

„Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

„Yes, can you get a tea for my daughter!" Ray asked and Gail nodded before she hurried off.

Ana was pacing she just couldn't believe her mother knowingly left her with a pedophile.

„Annie, come here." Ray said and as soon as he had his daughter in his arms she burst into tears.

„It's alright, Annie, I got you." Ray said as the shouting inside between Carla and Christian escalated. He would love to go back inside and do some yelling himself but he also couldn't leave his daughter in this condition by herself and she was always his highest priority.

After a while, Ana had calmed down enough so he could look at her.

„Annie, I need to know, has Morton touched you?"

„No... well, sometimes as if by accident and he would say really inappropriate stuff. The day I called you I was in the shower and when I got out he was in the bathroom touching himself."

„Why didn't you tell me?"

„Because when I told Carla she didn't... well, she acted like she didn't believe me and I got scared you wouldn't either... or that you did and went to Texas to kill him."

„I would have... dear God... if something was to happen to you." He muttered and pulled her back into his arms. He had wanted a family of his own when he had been still very young, but at the age of twenty-two, he had been told by several doctors that he couldn't have children. So, when he married Carla and became Ana's father it had been a dream come true. This girl was his daughter and if Carla would ever come anywhere near her again he would kill her.

After a few more minutes Christian came outside and pulled Ana into his arms.

„Are you alright?"

„Yes... but if I never have to see that woman again it will still be too soon."

„Believe me, she is not going to come anywhere near you." He said.

„Is she finally leaving Seattle?"

„I don't know, but I have her followed so we will know soon enough." Christian replied and for now, this was enough for her to know.

Ana was simply tired. She didn't want to think about her mother and because she had so many people in her life that she loved she knew she wouldn't miss her. After all, Carla never really been a mother to her... so there wasn't much to miss anyway.

Three weeks later, however, Ana was really annoyed that Carla was still in Seattle. Of course, she knew that until the baby was born there was no way to finalize Ana's plans for her inheritance, but still, it was over. With security and her never going anywhere alone there was no way for Carla to approach her.

On this day, she was just ready to head out for lunch when she looked around outside her office and couldn't find Sawyer in his usual spot.

„Hunter, have you seen Sawyer?"

„Yes, he is in the bathrooms again."

„Again?"

„The guy is sick as a dog, sweating bullets and puking his guts out."

„Oh..." She said just as a visibly sick looking Sawyer appeared from the bathroom.

„Ready to go, Mis..." and with that, he made a mad dash for the next paper basket to vomit.

„How about you send him home and I take you to lunch, Miss Lambert?" Hunter offered.

„Seems like a good idea... can you get him a water while I make a phone call."

„Sure."

Ana got her phone from her purse and called Christian.

„Hi, baby."

„Hi... listen, Sawyer is sick I have to send him home."

„Sick?"

„Yes, he is currently puking his guts out... can you send someone else over, I'm going out to have lunch."

„Alone, no way!"

„Hunter offered to go with me. He is your size and build, so I'm sure he can protect me if necessary."

„Damn it, can't you wait until I have Ryan or Reynolds over at CP?"

„I have a meeting in forty-five minutes and I don't want to order because these days I don't know what I want until I'm at the Deli."

„Ok, I have Ryan over at CP by the time you are back."

„Good, will you pick me up tonight?"

„Yes, I love you, baby."

„I love you, too." She said and told Sawyer to go home and that Ryan would be there soon before she left with Hunter and sat down with him at the Deli to have lunch.

„I was meaning to talk to you, Hunter."

„Really, have I done something wrong, Miss Lambert?"

„No... I guess I have to make a confession first. When I was looking for a new assistant I had my choice narrowed down to three people before you came in for the interview. When I looked through your social media I came across your short stories." She said and smiled when he actually blushed.

„Oh God, I didn't know they were even still online... I wrote those when I was fifteen." He muttered embarrassed.

„You should be happy they are still online... after all, it were your short stories that made me hire you."

„But why?"

„Because you have an extraordinary talent, Hunter. Your stories are captivating, whenever I finished one I wanted more... I was hoping you would eventually publish more but you haven't... so why haven't you?"

„When I was in school all I ever wanted was to become an author... I was constantly writing and when I wasn't writing I was thinking about possible plots for new stories. My parents always encouraged me to go for my passions and writing is the only real passion I ever had... it changed in college."

„What happened when you went to college?"

„I took a creative writing class and my professor gave me everything from Ds to Fs he said I have no talent and shouldn't waste my time with writing any longer... I don't know why but since when every time I want to write all I hear is his voice in my head and I can't get anything to paper..." He said and Ana was shocked that anyone who had read something Hunter had written would be that harsh and above that wrong.

„Well, I happen to think you have an incredible talent... and if you ever get back to writing I want you to come to me and I promise you, you will be a best-selling author with your first published work." She said and that made him smile.

„I'll keep that in mind and thank you, Miss Lambert."

After their lunch, they left the deli and talked about Ana's appointments for the week.

„And Friday there is the meeting with... fuck!"

„Excuse me?" Ana said and looked at Hunter, who was staring at something and when she followed his gaze she saw her mother walking towards them.

„Shit." Ana muttered and before they could switch sidewalks or go into a store Carla had reached them.

„My my, does your billionaire hire children to watch you now?" She asked and Ana glared at her.

„Hunter is my assistant, now turn around and walk away, Carla."

„Not until you change your mind about the inheritance. I deserve part of it."

„For what? Being a horrible mother comes without any prizes." Ana said and wanted to move past her mother but then everything happened so fast, Carla grabbed her, Ana realized she had a knife, people starting screaming and Hunter managed to get between them just as Ana saw the knife coming closer and closer.

The only reason Ana didn't fall to the sidewalk was that a group of young men had come to their help and one of them caught her before she hit the ground while two of his friends stopped Carla from running and a third young man was calling the police.

„Are you alright, Miss?" The young man asked.

„Yes, thank you." Ana said looking around for Hunter to thank him but she screamed instead when she found him on the sidewalk the knife stuck in his chest.

„No... no no no... Hunter!" She cried out and kneeled next to him, where an older woman was already kneeling pressing a scarf around the knife to stop the bleeding.

„Hunter... please... look at me..."

„Are you... alright?" He croaked.

„Yes... oh my god... I'm so sorry..." Ana sobbed and held his hand until finally the paramedics arrived and a cop asked her to step aside so they could work on him.

„Do you know this woman?" He asked her pointing to her mother who was already handcuffed inside the police car.

„Yes, that's my mother... she stabbed him." Ana sobbed.

„Your mother?"

„Yes... it's a long story... please... I can't..."

„Alright... my colleagues take care of everything here... can I take you somewhere, Ma'am, I would hate for you to be alone right now."

„Grey House." Ana said and was so very thankful when the cop drove her to Grey House and left her there after she had given him her address and name so they could talk to her later in the day.

She got into the elevator to the top floor of the building and walked to Andrea's desk.

„Oh dear... Miss Lambert, are you alright?"

„No... can I see Christian please?" She whispered while tears were still spilling down her face.

„Olivia go get the boss, right now, it's an emergency." Andrea told the other blonde woman who rushed away and just seconds later Christian came running from a meeting room and stopped in front of her.

„Ana... what happened... is that blood?" He asked when he saw the blood on her hands and dress.

„It's all my fault... if he dies... I hate her, Christian... I hate her so much." Ana sobbed and suddenly Taylor came running from another office.

„Sir we..."

„What?" Christian snapped.

„Carla Adams managed to give our man the slip about thirty minutes ago."

„Ana... what happened?"

„Hunter and I were on our way back to the office. Carla was there on the sidewalk only a block away from CP... she had a knife... Hunter pushed me out of the way..."

„Fuck, where is he?"

„Hospital... the knife was still stuck in his chest when the paramedics took him away."

„Fucking hell... did Carla manage to run?"

„No, there was a group of young men... they saw the knife and came running to help, one caught me when Hunter pushed me out of the way, one called for help and the two others made sure she couldn't run... she's in police custody."

„Ok... come I'll take you home."

„No, I have to go the hospital... I need to find out what happened to Hunter... contact his family... please Christian... he got injured because he was protecting me... he saw the knife and still jumped in the way."

„Taylor, get the car, we are going to the hospital, arrange for the jet and Charlie Tango to be on standby so we can get the boy's family here in case they don't live in Seattle." Christian said and led Ana to the elevator, but she knew if Hunter would die because he was protecting her she would never forgive herself...


	23. Chapter 23

Arriving at the hospital they found out that Hunter had to undergo emergency surgery and that it would probably take hours until there was any news. When the nurse had asked if they had contact info of his family Ana had told them she would call his family and Christian had told the nurse that he would cover all medical bills for Hunter and that he was to receive the best possible medical care no matter what the cost was.

Ana had to call CP to get the number of Hunter's parents which thankfully was in his file and then she called the number.

„Callahan?" She heard a male voice.

„Mr. Callahan, this is Anastasia Lambert."

„My son's boss... is Hunter alright?"

„No... I'm so sorry, Mr. Callahan, but I need you and your wife to come to Seattle immediately. There was an incident and Hunter was stabbed... he is in emergency surgery as we speak."

„My God, what happened?"

„He... we were out for lunch and he was stabbed in the chest."

„The chest... how bad is it?"

„He was conscious when the paramedics arrived but I don't know how much damage was caused by the knife... do you live in Seattle?"

„What... yes, we moved here a few years ago... my wife is out of town."

„My boyfriend has a helicopter and plane on standby... where is she?"

„Spokane..."

„Good, we'll send the helicopter to get her."

„What... yes, I need to find a babysitter for my younger children..."

„Bring them with you, my boyfriend's mother works as a pediatrician here and is off duty soon, she can watch them for you, there is also a nursery for the staff's children."

„Good, I'm on my way and please if anything happens call me."

„I will." Ana said and ended the call after writing down his cell phone number. She then told Christian to send Charlie Tango to Spokane and sat down to wait.

Soon Hunter's father arrived with his younger children, two girls Amy and Kelsey who were ten and six and a boy, Colt, who was eight. Just seeing them Ana felt even worse, this was their big brother who was fighting for his life in the OR and all because of Carla. At this moment Ana wished for her mother to just drop dead so the world was finally rid of her.

She was thankful when Christian took it upon himself to explain the entire situation and relief when Hunter's stepfather didn't yell at her to leave but instead sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

„You don't have to feel guilty, Miss Lambert. I always knew that if anything was ever to happen to the boy it would be because he was protecting someone else. He was always like that... when I met his mother he was eight years old and he came right up to me and told me that he would not tolerate it if I would hurt his mommy. He is the most loyal human being I've ever met and he has told us so much about you."

„He has?"

„Yes, he knew it wouldn't be easy to find a job with all of his tattoos and piercings and that god awful hair... so he was so happy to get to work for you. He said you always make sure to involve him in everything that you are the best teacher he ever had and that it is great to work for someone who has so much love and passion for his work that it inspires him to work harder and get better at his job too."

„All I saw when I hired him was his talent. He has so much of it."

„That he does." His father murmured and Ana got up needing to walk for a bit because the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room made her back hurt.

„Are you alright, baby?"

„Yes, I just can't sit on those chairs for too long..."

„My mother will pick the kids up soon and take them upstairs to the play den of the child's ward, that should keep them occupied for a few hours."

„Did you have someone find out what happened to my mother?"

„She was taken into custody, the witnesses have already given their accounts... well all but you but it will be enough to press charges..."

„Good... can you believe that money would turn someone in such a horrible person? I just don't understand and it's not like she is poor... Bob has money, they went on several vacations each year, she could go shopping... didn't have to work... why couldn't she be happy with what she had?"

„Baby, some people will never get enough. Your mother will get her punishment and the boy is going to pull through this." Christian said and they went back to waiting.

Almost two hours later Hunter's mother arrived, she was a petite woman, especially when taken into account that she had given birth to four children and Ana liked her instantly but couldn't shake the feeling that something about the woman was oddly familiar to her. Soon she noticed that Christian was acting nervous and when he got up to get some coffee she followed him.

„Is everything alright?" She asked.

„Yes." He answered but even he knew that that had come out too fast and not believable at all.

„What is it, Christian."

„Remember when I told you about my biological father and half-siblings?" He asked and she nodded.

„Hunter's mother, Isobel Callahan, she is my sister." He said and Ana gaped at him.

„What... are you sure... wait... Hunter is your nephew... did you know?"

„No, I only ever looked at her background check once, saw that she was happily married and had children, so I never saw any reason to contact her. Especially, because she might not even know that she has been adopted."

„Do you think she knows?"

„Judging by her reaction, no, but then again maybe Hunter knows it would explain his reaction to me. Fuck, this is a mess."

„How do you feel about being Hunter's uncle?"

„Well, he is a good kid... horrible style... but I happen to like him."

„I'm scared, Christian... if something happens to him because of me..."

„Don't... he is going to get through this... he's a tough kid, has to be with an uncle like me." Christian said slowly getting used to the idea of being the uncle of Hunter though he still had no idea what to do with his half-sister.

„Do you want to talk to his mother?"

„No, now is not the time and I don't know what she knows, maybe I talk to Hunter about it when he is up to having visitors." Christian said and so they returned to the waiting room and Ana soon discovered why Isobel Callahan was so familiar to her, she had the same striking gray eyes as Christian and as she only then realized Hunter as well.

It still took them four more hours of waiting until a doctor came into the waiting room and told them that Hunter was in the recovery room now. He was still in critical condition but stable for the moment. The knife had missed his heart but caused some damage to his lungs which they had tended to and the doctors were hoping for him to make a full recovery with enough time given to heal and recover.

Since he was still very weak and only family was allowed to see him Christian took Ana home, where, in the early evening a detective showed up to get Ana's witness account of the events that had taken place.

A week later Ana finally got the call from Hunter's stepfather that his son was up to have visitors and so she and Christian went to see him.

When they went into the hospital room Hunter was smiling at them and Ana went in to hug him.

„Are you alright?" She asked.

„Getting better every day... and there is a cute nurse... umm..." He said blushing and Christian chuckled.

„Wait, don't you have a girlfriend, Hunter?"

„Had, Miss Lambert... I'm too young for anything serious which is what Kim wanted... too many pretty girls out there to settle for one just yet." He admitted with a boyish grin.

„At least you're honest about it." Ana smiled.

„My Dad always says I can have all the fun I want as long as I'm upfront about it so the girl knows what she is getting herself into." He shrugged.

„Sounds like good advise." Ana agreed and then turned serious. „Hunter, I'm so sorry about what happened to you."

„It's alright, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt, though... man, your mother is a nasty piece of work." He said and she snorted.

„You could say that."

„I heard they locked her up... so you are no longer in danger."

„Yes, she is awaiting her trial... my boyfriend's father is making sure she won't get out of jail for good."

„That's good." Hunter said and again seemed a little intimidated now that he had noticed Christian there as well.

„Hunter, can I ask you something?" Ana started.

„Sure."

„Why are you always acting a bit strange around my boyfriend."

„I um... it's just... I... I was curious."

„Curious?"

„Can we talk privately?" He asked.

„I'm aware that I'm adopted and who my birth father is." Christian volunteered and Hunter looked up at him.

„You know?"

„That you are my nephew?"

„Yes... hell, you knew... I wasn't sure the old bastard hadn't been lying or just knew and I didn't want to intrude."

„So, you met your maternal grandfather?"

„Yes... well, I had to seek him out. My mom, she loves her parents a lot and always felt guilty about wanting to know where she came from. So, she never did. I thought I could look into it for her and see for myself if there is anything worth finding. Her biological mother has died years ago in a car accident... should have been her biological father if you ask me, bastard that he is. When I told him who I am he barely reacted and told me he had no need for a daughter who was nothing more than a teacher... I wanted to leave then but heard him mumble at least the Grey boy was a billionaire... found out you are his son as well but wasn't sure if it's really true or how to approach you or if you are even interested in your family on that side." Hunter said.

„I was... well, at least to find out where I come from, my biological mother passed away when I was four... and I agree should have been the bastard who sired me... anyway, I've also looked into my siblings."

„Siblings... there are more?" Hunter asked surprised.

„Yes, a brother who is twenty and in college now. I support him but he isn't aware we are related. I never approached your mother because I wasn't sure if she was even aware that she has been adopted. She seemed to have a good happy life, so there was no reason for me to disturb her life." Christian said as he stepped closer and sat in the chair next to the bed before he pulled Ana onto his lap, both so she didn't have to stand and because holding her helped him relax and right now he felt nervous because he didn't know what to expect or how to behave.

„So, my mom is the oldest?"

„Yes... well, at least the oldest of the siblings I could find out about, with the old bastard who knows how many children he has fathered."

„Disgusting." Hunter mumbled.

„Are you going to tell your mom."

„No. It's up to you and I don't expect anything... if that's what you fear. I was just curious and trying to help my mom... though I don't ever want her to find the old bastard... if he'd hurt her I would have to kill him." Hunter said and that made Christian smirk.

„I see protectiveness runs in the family... but then again you've already proven that."

„It's my cousin in there." He said motioning to Ana's belly. „Family always comes first and I'll be damned if anyone lays hands on a member of my family before it is even born."

„Oh dear... yet another overprotective man in my life. I just can't seem to escape them." Ana said playfully dramatic and all three of them laughed because the look on her face showed clearly that she couldn't be happier about it.

„When you are better and able to leave, I would like for you to visit us at our home... after all, if I'm an uncle and have already lost twenty-one years of being an uncle to you I better make up for that." Christian finally said, he really liked the kid and so his decision was clear, Hunter had just become part of his family...


	24. Chapter 24

„Thank you, Detective McDonell." Ana said and hung up. For a moment she took a deep breath... maybe she should have felt sad... or anything other than relief washing over her at the news she had just received, but there was nothing other than relief.

After a moment she took her phone and called Christian.

„Hey baby, I'm on my way to CP now."

„Great... listen Detective McDonell just called me." She said.

„Please do not tell me that Jose finally managed to convince the shrink that he is insane and cannot be put through a trial." Christian said. To him, a mental facility was not the right place for Jose Rodriguez, no, he wanted him behind bars for good.

„No... Jose is dead."

„Say that again?!"

„He is dead, he was found in his cell an hour ago, he hung himself with his bed sheet." Ana explained.

„Are you alright, baby?" He asked.

„Yes... Christian, does it make me a horrible person if all I can feel upon knowing he took his own life is to feel relief that he cannot hurt me anymore?" She asked and heard him sigh.

„Baby, I'm fucking relieved too. And after what he tried to do to you, you are entitled to feel whatever it is you are feeling right now."

„Maybe... it's just... Hyde is dead, Jose is dead, my mother is behind bars, Hunter is going to be fine... it all just seems too perfect right now."

„And you are waiting for the other shoe to drop?" He asked knowing where she was going with that.

„Yes, I'm just so used to disaster by now..."

„Ana, don't you think we've both been through enough to deserve a little bit of happiness." He asked softly and she smiled.

„You are right... listen, I need to go the bathroom again, I'll see you soon."

„Bye baby." Christian said and they hung up. When Ana left her office she suppressed her sigh when she looked at her temporary assistant. The agency she had contacted to sent someone over definitively had managed to find an immediate replacement, but Dolores was a bit too ancient for her liking. Not that she disliked the woman, but for heavens sake, she was in her early eighties, nearly deaf and even with glasses could barely see... not to mention that she had no idea how to handle a computer, but Ana just couldn't bring herself to fire the old lady and so, for the past three weeks she had handled not just her own work, but the work of her assistant as well.

When she left the bathroom, she stopped and watched as Christian was trying to tell Dolores that he was here to pick her up for lunch.

„You are who?"

„Christian Grey." He said already looking annoyed as hell.

„What?"

„CHRISTIAN GREY!" He yelled at the old lady which had everyone around him turn around to hide their amusement.

„And you are here for a meeting with whom?"

„I'm not here for a meeting I want to pick Ana up for lunch."

„Hannah Bunch? Never heard of her, Mr. Frey." Dolores said and Christian looked so displeased, Ana had to bite her lip so she wouldn't start to giggle.

„I'M HERE TO SEE MISS LAMBERT AND MY NAME IS GREY!" He yelled at her.

„Miss Lambert is having lunch with her boyfriend and your name is not on the calendar for a meeting today. I can schedule you in for a meeting in two weeks Mr. Ray, but I can tell you right now that Miss Lambert is a fiction editor, not Christian books."

„GREY it's GREY and I am Miss Lambert's boyfriend!" Christian was now screaming and Ana couldn't stop to giggle anymore and walked to Dolores' desk.

„Ah, Miss Lambert, this young man wants to sell a Christian book, whom should I refer him to?"

„Dolores, that's Christian, my boyfriend... we'll be leaving for lunch now."

„You are having lunch with a cow?"

„I'll see you soon, Dolores." Ana said and grabbed Christian's hand and headed out with him.

„Dear God, Ana... how can you work with her?"

„Simple, I'm doing her work and mine."

„What... fire her ass."

„I can't... she's like a hundred years old... I would feel horrible to fire her and Hunter will be back in three more weeks."

„Honestly, I feel like the woman has learned her profession while taking notes for Methusalem." He said and Ana giggled.

„I know... but sometimes it is quite amusing to watch people trying to talk to her."

„I couldn't find anything amusing about it." He grumbled which had her giggle even more.

„I found it rather funny." She said and they went to lunch before they went to her next doctor's appointment. She was now seven months along and so far, they had no luck to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy because it always turned its little butt to the camera and whenever they got a picture of the front the baby was covering its privates with his little hands.

When it was more of the same at this appointment both of them were a little disappointed though they had already agreed to have the nursery decorated in neutral colors because they wanted at least two more children and so they wouldn't have to redecorate the nursery each time they had a baby. As for clothes, they had picked a lot of neutral stuff as well as some clothes for boys and girls. Everything that wouldn't be needed now could be used later when they had another baby... unless of course, all of their children had the same sex.

After work Ana headed to her therapist's appointment but after they had talked about how she felt after finding out that Jose was dead for about twenty minutes Ana brought up something else that was on her mind a lot lately.

„Do you think a man who is most definitely an alpha male would feel unmanned if the woman was to propose, Dr. Everton?" She asked and the older woman smiled.

„You want to propose to your boyfriend, Ana?"

„Well, I was hoping he would do it eventually, but I want to marry before my baby is born and so far he hasn't even mentioned a wedding... well, he did say in the beginning that that's what he wants ultimately but he hasn't mentioned it in a while and I'm already seven months along so there isn't much time left."

„And you want to be married before the baby is born?"

„Yes, I mean, I guess I'm a bit old-fashioned, but I want us to be a family and in my picture parents should be married."

„Have you mentioned that to him?"

„No."

„Why?"

„Well, if I was to mention it he would probably feel pressured to propose and I don't want him to do something he doesn't truly want to do right now."

„But wouldn't you proposing to him be the very same thing?"

„Maybe... but we love each other, we live together, we are having a baby, have already agreed to have more children in the future, so marriage is the one thing that's missing and it's not like he hasn't proposed to me before."

„Right, he did propose to you before you went to New York, right?"

„Yes... do you think it is possible that he doesn't want to propose because he is afraid things will turn to shit again?"

„Ana, I truly feel that the relationship you are having now with him is quite different from the one you were having before. There is much more understanding and communication now. If you want to propose I say go for it... though maybe with your boyfriend being an alpha male it would be wiser to hint him in the right direction so he feels like he is the one who came up with the idea to propose." Dr. Everton said with a wink.

Ana thought about how to do just that in the following days but short of leaving bridal magazines out she couldn't come up with anything and doing that just felt wrong to her. So, in the end, she decided to just talk about it to Christian. Because it was the weekend they had taken the Grace out to go sailing and Christian had just put the anker down so they could just lay on board for a while and enjoy the sun for a bit when Ana decided that now was the perfect time to ask.

„Can I ask you something?"

„You can ask me everything you want, baby." He said and smiled at her.

„Ok... so... forget it... nevermind." She said feeling like a coward and he sat up to gaze at her.

„What is it, baby?"

„Nothing." She muttered frustrated with herself that she was too much of a coward to just ask him why he hadn't proposed to her so far.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes... no... urgh..." She muttered frustrated and he chuckled.

„It's not funny." She pouted.

„I guess then I have to take your mind off of things." He said and carried her to the bedroom of The Grace.

„Aren't we going back to Seattle?" Ana asked when she stood next to Christian in the early evening while he was behind the wheel of the boat.

„No." He said giving her his ‚I'm having a big secret smile.'

„Then where are we going?" She asked but he just continued to smile.

When they reached a small dock Ana was surprised to find Ray standing there waiting for them and even more surprising was that her father wasn't wearing his trademark outfit consisting of jeans, a flannel shirt and work boots but instead he was wearing black pants, leather shoes and a white button-down shirt.

„You take it from here, Ray... see you in a bit, baby." Christian said pressed a quick kiss to Ana's lips and left her with her father.

„What is going on, Dad?"

„Far be it from me to ruin the surprise for you, Annie." He said and led her to a small cottage that reminded her of the one in Cornwall Christian had bought to her as a present.

„Go upstairs, there is a bedroom at the end of the hallway, everything you'll need to change is up there." Her father said and she went upstairs to the bedroom where she found a beautiful knee length sapphire blue cocktail dress with silver heels and matching jewelry. On the vanity by the window were even the make-up items she liked to use and a curling iron, so she did get dressed, did her make-up and hair and went back downstairs.

„Dad, what is going on."

„You'll see, come on, Annie." He said and they left the cottage and walked down a small path to what seemed to be a restaurant that had a beautiful pavilion that was decorated with lights and flowers just outside.

As they walked closer Ana noticed the people in the pavilion and then realized that it were Christian's parents, Elliot and Kate, Mia and Gideon, Ireland and her fiance Eric, Arnaldo and his wife along with her friends Marissa, Lola and Nadya from New York, even Hunter was there though leaning against the wooden railing of the pavilion with Grace and Carrick by his side and in the middle of the pavilion was Christian who had changed into black suit and white shirt.

When they reached him Ray smiled at Christian. „Go ahead, son." He said and Ana looked around still confused about what was happening because the one thing that should have been obvious to her by now had completely left her mind at this moment.

Christian smiled at Ana who still looked around completely unaware of what he had planned for her.

„Ana, the day we first met, I knew I had to make you a part of my life. No matter what I tried, I simply couldn't stay away. Back then I was convinced that I didn't have a heart and couldn't love. But meeting you showed me that I not only had a heart but that in that heart was more love to give than I ever thought possible. And even when we were apart for four years your love was the light that kept guiding me through the darkness until eventual I found my way out of it. Just like our ways have been destined to lead us back together. You are everything I could have ever hoped for and more. You are beautiful, bright, kind, so very strong and full of love... enough love to hold on to me even when at the very beginning I didn't know how to love you back... which made you give me even more of your love... and that is how I knew that there will never be any other woman for me. You are it for me, Ana, mine and that is why I brought you here to ask you something surrounded by our family and friends." He said and got a small velvet box from his pocket before he went down on one knee and took her hand in his.

„Anastasia Rose Lambert, will you marry me?" He asked and Ana, who was already crying, couldn't do more than nod.

„Yes?" He asked still smiling up at her.

„Yes!" She got out and he got up to lift her off her feet and kiss her before he took her hand and put the beautiful, vintage engagement ring with an oval shaped diamond on her finger, while all of their family and friends were cheering and applauding.

„Mine forever." He whispered against her lips.

„Yes, yours, forever." She whispered back more happy than she ever thought she could be...

 _ **I've just started a new short story called Secrets, Scandals and Love if you like stories set in the 19th century check it out :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

After dinner and a lot of celebrating the engagement Christian had taken Ana to the cottage to get some rest and she found out that he had bought the cottage on Bainbridge Island as a little escape from the city for them. Ana loved it but she was still shocked that he had proposed to her just as she was getting worried he wouldn't propose before their baby was born.

„When did you plan all of this?" She asked while she was lying in his arms.

„The proposal or to propose in general?" He asked with a smile.

„Is there a difference?"

„Yes, I bought the ring the day after you returned to Seattle. I had a different one that I had bought the day you went to New York but I wanted this to be a fresh start."

„But... you couldn't know that we would get back together when I came back."

„Oh, I knew. There wasn't a chance we wouldn't. I lost you once and I wasn't about to let you go again. Now, the proposal I started to plan two days ago... when I was sure you were ready to take that step."

„How did you know?" She asked and he smirked.

„I overheard you on the phone with Mia, you asked her if she would ever consider to propose to Gideon... and I knew that you were thinking about doing just that to me yourself."

„I was but I also talked to Gideon and he said I might as well cut your balls off and put you into one of my dresses if I did that." She giggled.

„I'm glad he did tell you that... after all I'm rather fond of my balls." He said and she with a smirked Ana ran her hand down his stomach and cupped them in her hand.

„Me too." She grinned .

„I'm happy to hear that... so, what else do you like?" He asked with a wicked grin and Ana's hand went from his balls to his dick stroking him.

„I like this... but most of all I like what's in here." She said and kissed his chest right over his heart.

„You do?" He asked with a smile.

„Yes and it's all mine." She said and kissed him but then they both heard knocking at the door.

„You had her long enough, Grey... time to get your ass out of here." They heard Kate and Christian groaned.

„Wait... what is happening... don't get up." Ana pouted as Christian got up and started to dress.

„I would love nothing more, baby... but I cannot stay."

„Why?"

„Well, it is after all tradition that the groom and bride spend the night before the wedding apart." He smirked.

„Wedding?"

„Yes, tomorrow afternoon... Kate and Mia are going to fill you in." He said grinning kissed her and left the room, just in time for her to cover herself as Mia, Kate and her friends from New York came into the room.

„What the hell?" She asked and put the nightgown on that Mia was handing her.

„Girls night before the wedding." Mia grinned.

„But... I don't even have a dress." She said stunned.

„Actually, you have ten. Christian asked Kate and I to pick dresses for you, five each, so you would have selection to pick from." Mia explained further and showed Ana the dresses in the closet.

„Is the wedding really tomorrow?" Ana asked again, this time with a big smile.

„Yes, you are not upset right? Christian was worried you wouldn't like having no say in the planing."

„Kate, I don't care about any of the details as long as I have the people I love there with me... oh my god! I'm getting married." Ana giggled and that made all of her friends relax so they talked for a bit more but then all but Kate, who would be staying with Ana left.

„Poor Sawyer and Ryan, they have to watch the place all night." Kate said.

„What?"

„Did you think Christian would leave us two pregnant ladies without protection? Sorry, but your soon to be husband worries way too much for that. Did you know that every time he finds and article about pregnancy with some sort of information he deems important he doesn't just sent them to you but to me too?" Kate asked amused and Ana snorted.

„Well, you are kind of his best friend."

„Yeah, I guess... it's because I'm such a little sunshine."

„Pain in the ass." Ana muttered while trying to hide it with a cough and both laughed.

„Oh my gosh, have I told you that I've heard Christian and Elliot making plans to have our children marry in case our little one is a boy?" Ana chuckled.

„But they'll be first cousins!" Kate scoffed.

„I know, I told them that would take keeping it in the family too far..."

„I should have expected something like that... after all, Elliot is freaking out daily since he knows we are having a girl... serves him right, manwhore that he was."

„Really, what if your daughter takes after you? Poor Elliot is going to die of a heart attack... all those guys..." Ana teased.

„Hey, I was just having some fun... and besides, you married the first guy you met."

„Hardly the first I met... only the first I wanted to be with..."

„And you took him whips and all." Kate giggled.

„Well, not so much the whips... though I'm rather fond of his twitching palm."

„Slut." Kate laughed.

„Going to sleep now."

The next morning started with a breakfast in bed for Ana and after a long bath, she looked through all the beautiful dresses Mia and Kate had picked for her. After almost an hour she had decided on a white dress with a sweetheart neckline, cap sleeves made of lace and lace trimming right under her breasts. From there it flared out and just made her feel beautiful even with her big belly that no dress could hide anymore.

After she had picked the dress Mia did her make up while her friend Marissa styled her hair and Kate painted her nails. All of them had matching yellow bridesmaid dresses, only Kate's had a slightly different cut due to her belly, but they all looked beautiful in their dresses.

„Ana, Taylor just stopped by, he brought this from Christian." Mia said and they all watched as she opened the gift box to reveal a beautiful set of white gold earrings and necklace with sapphires accompanied by a note that said: Something new, something blue... I love you and can't wait to be your husband, Christian xxx

„Oh, that is so sweet." Mia exclaimed.

„I know, but I have nothing to give to him." Ana said sadly.

„Oh, nonsense. He'll get you and that's all he wants." Kate said and so they got ready for the wedding that was to take place in the backyard of the cottage which was beautifully arranged for the event.

When it was almost time the girls left and her father came into the bedroom where she was waiting.

„You look beautiful, Annie... sure you want to do this?" He asked but she knew he didn't mean it.

„Yes, there is nothing I want more."

„That's good... here, for you... it's your something old." Ray said and handed her a jewelry box that held a beautiful, delicate white gold bracelet with diamonds.

„Dad... you shouldn't have..."

„Like I said, it's your something old. Belonged to my grandma, she gave it to me shortly before she died... told me to keep it for a special girl... what's a more special girl than my only daughter." He said and Ana hugged him.

„Thank you, I love you Dad."

„I love you too, Annie. Always remember that, you know even with you getting married and being a mom yourself soon you'll always need your old man."

„I know, I'll be a daddy's girl for the rest of my life, promise." She said smiling.

„Good, now let's get you downstairs and married. Do you have anything you need?"

„Now I do, see something old, something new, something boroughed, something blue." She said pointing to her necklace, bracelet, earrings and the hair combs her friend Lola had boroughed her for the wedding.

The backyard of the cottage was beautifully arranged and their guest were all seated along the aisle with Elliot, Gideon, Hunter and Taylor as groomsmen and Kate, Mia, Lola and Marissa as bridesmaid by the arch at the end of the aisle where Christian was waiting for her along with a reverent to hold the ceremony.

As she walked down the aisle with her father Ana was sure she had never been this happy, surrounded by all the people she cared about and only minutes away from being married to the man she loved more than anything else in this world.

When she reached Christian he shook hands with Ray and then he took Ana's hand and leaned in to kiss her.

„Pretty sure that comes after the vows, bro." Elliot said, but Christian only raised a brow at him before they turned to the reverent and within minutes he announced.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, please applaud for the happy couple, Mr. and Mrs. Christian and Anastasia Grey."

„I like the sound of that... Mrs. Grey... my wife." Christian said while he still held Ana in his arms but soon they were busy with taking pictures, listening to speeches and cutting the cake before they finally had a few minutes to themselves during the first dance.

„Are you happy with your wedding, Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked.

„Yes, very happy... husband of mine." She said and giggled over the ridiculous grin that came to Christian's face when she said that.

„I can't wait to have you all to myself... ready for the honeymoon, baby?"

„Honeymoon?" She asked.

„Isn't that what newlyweds do?"

„Yes... where are we going?"

„Hawaii, I didn't want to go on a too long flight and we only have a week, but we'll go on another trip when you go on maternity leave. You can pick the destination of that trip."

„Have I told how much I love you today already?"

„No, but I can see it whenever I look at you." He said but soon the first dance was over and Gideon came over to them to dance with Ana while Christian danced with Mia.

„So, how does it feel to have tamed your very own billionaire bad boy?" Gideon smirked and laughed when she just gave him a huge goofy grin.

„I see."

„When are you going to propose to Mia?"

„So curious, Cupid... let's just say I have planned to take her away for a two week trip to a private island I've recently bought." He said with a wink.

„No, really?"

„Yes, after all with both her brothers about to become a father Mia has caught the baby fever and I intend to do it the old-fashioned way... you know first comes the marriage then the baby carriage..."

„Hey, I made it down the aisle before my child is born."

„Still don't know what it is?"

„No, but I actually think it's exciting to wait to the birth to find out... Christian, of course, would like to know now, so he can make plans."

„More plans... I've heard he is already looking into colleges." Gideon chuckled.

„Whatever makes him happy and as I have found out, you have to be quick to get a good education for children these days. This little one is already on the list for kindergarten, pre-school and elementary school had we waited until the birth we probably would have been too late."

„Crazy... but I'm happy to see you this happy."

„See, going back to Seattle was the best thing for both of us. After all, had I stayed in New York, you wouldn't have met Mia."

„I have to agree... and thank you, Ana... I never thought I'd ever met someone I want to spend my life with... but Mia is just that... so, thanks for shooting your little arrows at me, Cupid."

After they had danced and listened to all the speeches during dinner Ana was tired and leaned her head on Christian's shoulder.

„Tired, baby?" He asked.

„Yes... tired, happy... I love you so much." She murmured.

„I love you too, baby... now, ready for the honeymoon?"

„We are leaving now?"

„Yes, you can sleep on the plane."

„Or nap on the way to the plane, so we can further work on our membership of the mile high club..."

„Sounds like a perfect plan." Christian said and picked her up before they left their wedding with the good wishes of their loved ones following them...

 _ **Next up, Christian and his sister talk, Ana has the baby and then the epilogue which will reveal what happened to Carla... Since I'm out of pre-written chapters and a bit busy this week I'm not sure I'll have an update tomorrow but I'll try my best...**_


	26. Chapter 26

Christian and Ana had returned from their honeymoon a day ago and Christian had decided to talk to Hunter's mom. He didn't want to have any expectations but deep down he hoped this meeting would go well. He really liked his nephew and wanted to meet his nieces and other nephew too, but he couldn't very well do that without their mother's consent. He also was curious to see if his sister and had any similarities. Ana had told him they had the same eyes but he hadn't talked to her at the hospital, had been too anxious with suddenly coming face to face with her to do so.

„Don't be nervous." Ana said when she came into the living room where he was trying to distract himself by checking his e-mails.

„Am I that obvious?"

„Usually not, but today you are constantly tapping your foot or fingers and I could hear your foot tapping from the hallway." She said and sat down next to him. Christian tried to hide his smile because now at almost eight months of her pregnancy her belly made it a little harder for her to move gracefully, so she rather plopped herself down in a quite amusing way.

„I can see your smirk, Grey! How about you tie a sack of potatoes to your middle and try to sit down like a decent human being." Ana said with a raised eyebrow.

„I'm sorry, but I just can't help it, baby..."

„I let you get away with it today." She said and he looked at the papers she was holding.

„What's that?"

„Something for Hunter... he stopped writing because of some shitty professor telling him that he has no talent... so I thought I give him something that might just convince him otherwise." She said but before Christian could answer Taylor appeared.

„Mr. Callahan and his mother are on their way up the driveway." He announced and both got up to greet them at the door.

„Hey, Un... um, Christian... Ana." Hunter said blushing because he almost let the cat out of the bag before they had even gotten inside.

„Hello Hunter... you look better... well, except for your hair... what the fuck have you done to it?" Christian asked horrified. Hunter had black hair and usually had died the tips of his unruly hair in different colors but now it was purple, blue and had smaller parts that appeared purple and pink.

„It's called galaxy hair... great right?" Hunter asked smirking.

„How about you try black hole hair and go back to your natural color?" Christian asked dryly and that had not just Ana but also Hunter's mom laugh.

„Nah..."

„Come on in. Thank you for coming, Mrs. Callahan."

„Isobel, please..." His sister said and Christian smiled and let her into the living room where Gail brought some refreshments.

„So... um... I'm glad you had the time to come here with Hunter... there is something I would like to discuss." He started and took Ana's hand.

„You see, I was adopted when I was four years old, my birth mother had died just a few months prior and my biological father didn't claim me... I was very lucky with my family so I never had the urge to find my biological father until about three years ago... when I did... well to call him a waste of breath would be putting it mildly, he was raised as a checkbook baby... never grew up and has no desire to care about the children he has fathered. What I could find was that he had fathered to more children... at least that I know of." He said trying to think about how to say what was to come next.

„And you found out that those siblings are Eric Holden and Isobel Callahan." She said and everyone looked at her in surprise.

„Mom?! How did you know?"

„Well, Hunter... I'm always worried about my children, so when my then nineteen year old told me that wanted to stay with his friends yet I find a plane ticket to Detroit on his desk I might as well see what is going on. I followed you to Detroit back then... figured out who the man you went to see was and went to him myself. I guess we can all agree that he is a disgusting piece of shit."

„Mom!" Hunter exclaimed because he had never heard his mother talk about anyone like that.

„Sorry, Darling... anyway... after I had talked to him he told me about the two boys he had he knew off... I looked into them... but by that time you had already taken care of Eric and I didn't know how to approach you or if you knew that you are adopted so I decided to leave it be... but I guess my darling son was too curious to remain silent." She said with a loving smile to her son.

„Actually, I knew about you but well... I stayed away for the same reasons. I wasn't aware that Hunter was my nephew... not until he was at the hospital and I saw you." Christian explained.

„Did you know that our mother's were best friends?" She asked.

„What?"

„My mother, Christine, she and Ella apparently were best friends, went to school together though my mother was a year older. She was sent away when she got pregnant with me and forced by her parents to give the baby up for adoption. I was able to talk to them, they told me about Ella and how the son of a bitch got her pregnant too... that she ran away to keep her baby... I'm certain there are more siblings out there."

„Me too... I hope you are not objecting to the fact that Ana and I count Hunter as part of the family."

„Of course not, plus... if he has let you in there is no way you'll ever get rid of him... he doesn't have a lot of people who he allows in but when he does it's for life." Isobel said.

„Looks like he is a lot like me in that regard... so, tell me about yourself." Christian said and when there conversation kept going Ana got up.

„Come with me, Hunter, I have something for you... I think it's safe to say that these two are getting along famously, so we can leave them alone for a while." She said and got up. She took Hunter upstairs to her study and put the papers in a folder but handed him a gift box first.

„For me, Aunt Ana?"

„Open it." She said smiling at the way he was addressing her now because she really liked it.

Hunter opened the box to find a paperback edition of a book that was titled ' A collection of Short Stories ' but there was no author.

„What is this?"

„Look at the first page." She said and he opened it, blinked, flipped through more pages and gaped at her.

„Those are my short stories!" He said.

„I know, I had them printed into twenty sample editions. I've sent these out to editors, critics and authors I know and asked them to write honest reviews. Here." She said and handed him all the reviews she had printed.

„Why did you do that, Aunt Ana?"

„Well, I've told you, you have so much talent... it would be a shame to let it go to waste just because one asshole professor didn't want to see it."

„Have you read them?"

„Yes, I looked them over... you should too."

„But you didn't take the bad out right?"

„No, I have printed them as they were but Hunter, there is a difference between purposefully trying to bring someone down and giving constructive criticism."

„I know... thank you, Aunt Ana."

When they returned to the living room Christian and Isobel were talking animatedly and they decided to leave them alone for a while, so Ana decided to show Hunter the house to give them some more time alone. But after about fifteen minutes when they had just reached her library she heard Christian call out.

„Are you up there, baby?"

„Yes, you can come up." She called out and he came up followed by Isobel.

„Isobel's husband is coming over with the kids, I thought we could have a cookout."

„Sure, that sounds great." Ana said happy for her husband that everything was going so smoothly for him. She knew that he had been curious to meet his sister ever since he had found out that Hunter was his nephew but he also had feared that it wouldn't go well, seeing that his fears had no reason made her truly happy.

His family already knew about Hunter and that Christian had found his sister and they were happy and very supportive, so he didn't have anything to worry there either.

Later when his sister's husband arrived with their younger sister Ana enjoyed watching Christian interact with all the kids.

„He is great with children, you should make sure that this little one isn't going to be an only child." Isobel said to her while they watched Christian play soccer with the kids.

„No, we want to have more... can I ask you something, Isobel?"

„Sure."

„What's it like... giving birth?"

„Oh, I'm the wrong person to ask... my birth stories are all rather unusual." She said with a grin.

„Unusual?"

„Well, with Hunter I had the worst back pains weeks prior to his birth so I didn't realize that my back pain that day were contractions... and then we got stuck in traffic and I had to give birth at an intersection with my father freaking out and my mother yelling at him to get it together and help. With Amy, everything happened so fast that my husband had to catch her or she would have dropped to the floor. Kelsey... well, I was thoroughly over being pregnant and convinced my husband to... you know... try to get the labor going." She said and it took Ana a second to realize what Isobel meant.

„No!" She exclaimed smirking when she did.

„Yup... the flood of my water breaking spilled him right out and one round of pushing and Kelsey was there too."

„Oh my god... that's hilarious." Ana giggled.

„I know... make everyone laugh when I tell that story... good think Hunter is out of earshot, he does not want to hear anything about topics like that."

„Can you blame him... well, how was Colt born?"

„At the register of Walmart."

„What?"

„I was already in labor but still had fifteen minutes between contractions. My husband was at work, Hunter in school and the girls with my mother... so I decided to get me some ice cream from Walmart and wait for the contractions to come regularly... bad idea... I was just about to check out when the contractions suddenly wouldn't stop, good thing I picked a register with an old lady as the cashier. She had six children herself and helped me deliver Caleb before the paramedics arrived... so you see if you want an account of a normal childbirth I'm the wrong person to ask." Isobel said but Ana thanked her anyway. For some reason everyone was trying to tell her horror stories about childbirth, so hearing Isobel's stories at least showed her that there was an alternative to being in labor for 48 hours, emergency c-sections and nearly deadly blood loss.

In the evening, after they were alone she looked at her husband who was smiling.

„Happy?"

„Yes, it doesn't feel like being with Mia and Elliot, but at the very least I'm sure we can become great friends... but fuck me, do something about Hunter's hair, you are his boss..."

„He is twenty-one, Christian... he'll come around." Ana giggled.

„You can be assured that no matter how many kids we have, they'll never run around like that." He said.

„Who knows what will be fashionable twenty years from now... so we'll deal with it then." She said and leaned against him with a yawn.

„Tired, Mrs. Grey?"

„These days I'm always tired."

„How about I carry you upstairs, we take a bath together and then we go to bed."

„Sounds like heaven... but only if the bath isn't just meant to get clean..." She grinned up at him.

„Your wish is my command, baby... come let's get dirty before we get clean so you can go to bed." He said and picked her up but even before he reached their bedroom Ana was fast asleep in his arms...


	27. Chapter 27

„Call Green Peace... I feel like a beached whale." Ana groaned as she was trying to get out of the bed on her own.

„Here, let me help you." Christian said and lifted her to her feet. Ana could go into labor any moment now, she had gone on maternity leave three weeks ago and they had spent a week at his Aspen home but now all they could do was to wait for her to go into labor.

„Do you want me to help you in the shower?" He asked.

„Yes." She pouted and he tried not to laugh. He loved taking care of her but to her, it was annoying her to no end that she couldn't even do a task as simple as to bend down to soap up her legs all the way to her feet in the shower. He had to admit that he would feel annoyed too.

After lunch, Ana was napping on the couch and he was in his study working when Gail came running in.

„Sir, something isn't right with Mrs. Grey, she is in the kitchen..." Gail couldn't even finish before Christian was on his feet running into the kitchen where he found his wife on the floor holding the trash can to herself while she was vomiting.

„Baby what's wrong?" He asked and kneeled by her side.

„Sick." She got out before she had to vomit some more and then it seemed to finally stop.

„Come, you should lay down for a while, I'm going to call my mom. Do you need something maybe a tea?"

„No... I'm still nauseous and dizzy... can you call Grace please?"

„Sure." He said and took his phone out.

„Hello, darling."

„Mom, can you come over, Ana is sick."

„Sick, what do you mean?"

„She is dizzy and just had to vomit."

„I'll be over but it's likely nothing, sometimes women experience symptoms of morning sickness shortly before they go into labor." His mother said.

„What, are you sure?"

„I am a doctor after all." Grace huffed.

„Sorry, mom... it's just... should I bring her to the hospital?"

„No, just let her rest, make sure she stays well hydrated and I'll be over in about forty-five minutes."

„Ok, bye." He said hung up and called out for Gail to bring Ana some water.

„What did Grace say?"

„She said sometimes women experience symptoms of morning sickness before they go into labor."

„That's not fair... I was done with the darn morning sickness..." She groaned just as Gail returned with the water Christian had asked her to bring.

„Here, try to drink something, you need to stay hydrated, baby." He said just as they heard the doorbell and soon Taylor came in with Kate who was also only days away from having her baby.

„What is wrong, Ana?"

„I'm a bit sick... why are you here?"

„Did you forget, Elliot is out of town until tonight and he didn't want me to be alone... do you mind if I eat... I'm craving chicken nuggets... I swear my daughter gets her taste for garbage food from Elliot." Kate said and plopped down on the other end of the sofa with her back of chicken nuggets.

„Oh god, the smell." Ana gasped and before she could get up she was so sick that Christian who had been trying to help her up ended up getting everything on his shirt and pants.

„Well, that's a rather unpleasant trip down memory lane..."

„Sorry." Ana whined.

„It's alright, baby... Kate, why don't you eat in the kitchen, Gail please sit with, Ana." He said and ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change.

A little later Grace arrived but by then Ana was feeling better and had decided to nap for a bit while Kate was already asleep on the sofa.

Christian had waited until she was asleep and then went into his study to make a few phone calls, but just as he was finished with one and in the middle of dialing again Ana came in.

„Hey baby what is ... Ana!" He cried out when she doubled over in pain clutching her belly.

„Oh my god, is it time?"

„You better believe these are not Braxton Hicks... oh my God... this shit hurts." She gasped and held onto him until it was over.

„Did you take the time?"

„Yes, six minutes apart." She said.

„What already?"

„Please don't panic... because I'm scared." Ana said and he took a deep breath.

„It's alright, baby... come, we'll get your hospital bag and then go to the hospital."

„Ok, can you call my Dad... he wanted to come down to Seattle to meet his first grandchild as soon as our little one is born."

„Sure baby." He said and held her in his arm while they walked to the living room.

„What is going on?" Kate yawned and managed to sit up.

„Ana is in labor, we are going to the hospital, will you be fine with Gail being here with you, Kate?" Christian asked.

„I'm fine." She said and got up to hug Ana.

„It's going to be fine... let me know when my daughter's little playmate has arrived." She said and followed them to the door.

„Uh-oh." Kate suddenly said as she felt the liquid oozing from her ladyparts and Christian looked horrified at the puddle at Kate's feet.

„Please tell me you simply pissed yourself." He said.

„Sorry, but I guess now you can drive us both to the hospital."

„Fuck me... I'm going to kill Elliot." Christian muttered and got both women into the car while he got in the passenger seat and Taylor was driving. On the backseat soon both women were cussing breathing heavily in pain.

„STOP THE CAR!" Kate yelled suddenly.

„What... no fucking drive Taylor."

„My daughter is coming now... stop the fucking car!" Kate screamed.

„We are only ten seconds away... keep your legs closed or something." Christian said panicked.

„I should have done that nine months ago... now it's too late... ow... son of a bitch ... I'm going to rip Elliot's dick of in his sleep..." Kate hissed and Taylor pulled up right in the front of the ER honking until a nurse came running outside.

„Two women in labor, one is about to have her baby now one is four minutes apart." Christian said in a rush and the nurse called out for a stretcher and a wheelchair.

„Go with Kate." Ana said when Christian took her hand.

„What?"

„She is all alone... please, I still have time."

„Ana..."

„Please..." She begged and threw his hands in the air and ran after Kate who was wheeled into an emergency room.

„Are you the husband?"

„Brother in law... my brother is out of town..."

„Oh god damn it... give me your hand..." Kate screamed and Christian took her hand and was sure Kate had broken every single bone in his hand when within ten minutes her daughter was born and as dainty as she was, this little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs letting the world know that she has arrived.

„Congratulations... she is beautiful, Kate."

„I know... thanks for letting me break your hand." She giggled through her tears not able to take her eyes off of the little girl she had just given birth too.

„Mr. Grey?" Christian looked up and saw a woman poking her head into the emergency room.

„Your wife is ready to push... things have gone rather fast..." She said and Christian hurried after her and up the stairs to the third floor where the maternity ward and the birthing suites were.

„How is Kate... oh my god... this is horrible... why does it burn..." Ana whimpered and was grateful when Christian was by her side and took her hand in his.

„Kate just had a beautiful little girl. They are both fine... ready to meet our baby?"

„Yes... Christian... I'm still scared." She admitted and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

„You are the strongest person I know, Ana Grey, there is nothing you have to be scared about and I'm right here by your side."

„Just don't leave, ok?" She said and the midwife her doctor, who had already arrived gave her the go for another round of pushing.

„Ok, Ana, I can the head is almost here, do not push with the next contraction so we won't have any tearing." The doctor said and Ana did her best to breath through the contraction even though her lower half felt as though it was on fire and the urge to push was overwhelming.

„Now, with the next I need you to give me a good push and the head will be born." The doctor announced and after that Ana had to breathe through yet another contraction and then she started to push again.

„Oh look at that, looks like we are having a little quarterback here."

„I don't care... get it out." Ana hissed through gritted teeth and fell back against the propped up bed when her child was born.

„Why isn't it crying... what is happening." Ana asked panicked while Christian just stared at the baby that wasn't moving.

„Hold on... I just have to suction... there we go. Here is your son, Mrs. Grey." The doctor said and placed the baby that was now crying on her chest.

„We did it... he's here." Ana said crying happy tears and looked up at Christian who was mesmerized by the sight of his son.

„Do you want to go with your son, Mr. Grey. The pediatrician is going to have a look at him and then you can bath him while I stay with your wife to deliver the placenta." The doctor said after giving them some time with their son.

„Ana?"

„Go with him." She said and he kissed her.

„Thank you, baby... I love you so much... you did amazingly." He whispered against her lips and then followed the nurse with his son in arms.

Later, after Ana was in her room with Nicholas he went to see if their family was in the waiting room when he found Elliot storming out of the elevator.

„Where's Kate... is the baby ok... what is happening."

„Calm down, Elliot. Kate did great, your daughter is fine... I'm sure they are both in their room ask at the nurse's desk where they are."

„Yes.. sure... fuck, I'm a Dad... is Ana in the waiting room?"

„No, in her room with our son."

„What... are you kidding? She too?"

„Yes, our son was born thirty minutes after your daughter."

„That's so crazy... congrats, bro... I need to find, Kate... can I meet my nephew later?"

„Sure, Ana is in the room over there... I'm going to find our family... want me to announce your little girl too?"

„Yeah... sure... but give me some time with Kate and the little one." He said and hurried over to the nurse's desk while Christian found the waiting area where his parents, the Kavanagh's and Ray were waiting.

„How are Ana and Kate?" His mom asked as soon as she saw him and everyone got up.

„Everyone... I'm happy to tell you that both additions to the Grey family have been born happy and healthy. Kate gave birth to a beautiful little girl and Ana delivered our son just thirty minutes later. You can come and meet your grandson now, but Elliot has asked for some time with Kate and his daughter alone since he only just arrived." Christian announced proudly and took his parents and Ray to Ana's room.

„Oh goodness... look at him and all this dark hair... Carrick, look at our grandson." Grace said tearing up while looking at the baby in Ana's arms.

„Are you alright, Annie?" Ray asked as he came closer to look at his grandson.

„Yes... so, everyone ready to find out his name?" Ana asked and all the grandparents nodded.

„Ok, so... everyone meet your grandson. Nicholas Raymond Grey." Ana said proudly and gave the baby to Grace who was already fidgeting to hold her grandson, while Christian said down on the edge of the bed.

„Are you comfortable, baby?"

„Yes, I'm fine... no tearing... all is good... just sore... but then again, our son is big baby according to everyone who has seen him... so being sore is alright."

„You think he'll be as tall as me one day?" Christian asked.

„Maybe... we'll have to wait and see, all I want for him is to grow up happy." Ana said looking at the grandparents who were all cooing over their grandson.

„I know he will grow up happy... he has loving parents and a big family who already adores him, so he'll always feel loved and safe." Christian said and they both continued to look at their son as he met all of his grandparents.

They were both overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude that with everything that happened in their lives they still had managed to find their way back to each other and could enjoy their new life as a happy little family...

 _ **1 more chapter to go...**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**2 Years Later**_

Gideon was sitting in the backyard of his New York home and watched Mia run around with her niece and nephew. Truth be told, Nicholas and Ava Grey were more like siblings and would pout and throw fits if they didn't see each other for more than two days. Which was why they were now both staying with Mia and him for a week while their parents each had gone on a little couple's vacation.

He couldn't wait to run around with his own children and it made him excited and happy to know that in less than seven months they would have their first child. They had gotten married just a little over a year ago and it still made him choke up when he thought about the night they had started to talk about their wedding. Knowing Mia he had expected their wedding to become the event of the century with hundreds of guest and all the trimmings but she had surprised him when she asked for them to get married at the beach where he had proposed to her that belong to one of the private mansion resorts he owned. When he had pointed out that her choice wouldn't allow for many guests she had smiled and told him that all she wanted was to invite their families and closest friends.

Surprised he had asked her why and she had told him that they shared was so special and intimate for her that she didn't want to share it with the world but keep it safe by only sharing it with the ones they both loved. Hearing her say that, that she felt the same he felt had made him choke up and love her even more if that was even possible.

They had both decided not to have a baby right away and just enjoy it being just the two of them for a while but a year after their wedding they both had felt ready and Mia had gotten pregnant the moment she had stopped taking the pill. They hadn't shared their good news yet but instead had decided to wait until everyone would come to New York next week to celebrate her birthday.

He could honestly say that he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life and he would make sure it would stay this way because a life without Mia was not worth living for him.

* * *

„How about we stay here and never go back home... we just have someone bring Nicholas and stay." Ana said with a sigh while sipping on her cocktail.

„Sounds like a great plan... though right now I'm glad our son is not here, so I'm treated to this very fine sight." Christian smirked and looked at his naked wife on a towel in the white sand at the private beach of their beach villa.

He had learned that his wife preferred to sunbath naked so he had made sure to find a place to do just that and enjoyed it immensely.

„I wish I could say the same ... prude." She said and tugged on his swim shorts.

„I'm being considerate here, if my dick gets sunburn then this trip is useless." He joked and she laughed.

„And here I thought we were here to spend some time as a couple."

„And how better to do that then while we're fucking."

„You are impossible." She laughed and leaned over to him to kiss him, but he scowled when his phone rang.

„Damn it, Taylor wants to talk to me. I'll be back in a little while... do not get dressed." Christian said and got up.

Inside he found Taylor in the study of the villa and sat down facing him.

„What is it; Taylor?"

„Sawyer has just informed me that there has been an incident at the prison where Mrs. Grey's mother is incarcerated."

„If you tell me the bitch escaped I will lose my shit."

„No, she didn't escape... as you know she didn't have the easiest time there, but she managed to make friends with another inmate... one we know."

„Elena." Christian growled.

„Yes, the two of them have tried to escape, the watch saw them and they opened fire after both women didn't get on the ground as ordered. Elena Lincoln used Mrs. Grey's mother as a shield... not to much use... both women are dead." Taylor said.

„They are both dead?" Christian asked for confirmation.

„Yes, Sir."

„Good... well, you know what I mean. How much time before it is all over the news?"

„A statement will be released by the prison in the morning." Taylor replied and Christian nodded. He knew he had to tell Ana, they had promised each other not to keep secrets but he didn't want to ruin their vacation either. With a sigh, he went outside again and sat down next to Ana.

„You are still dressed... we should really do something about that." Ana murmured as she crawled into his lap and started to nibble on his earlobe.

„Baby... Ana... stop, there is something I have to tell you." He said and she looked at him when she heard the unease in his voice.

„What is it?"

„Taylor just informed me about an incident at the prison your mother was at."

„Was... oh my god... did she escape? Have you called Gideon... we have to go home and get Nicholas..."

„Calm down, baby... she did not escape. Your mother made friends with Elena who was also there... they tried to escape the watch caught them and told them to get on the ground which they didn't. Shots were fired and both of them died." Christian said and watched Ana's reaction but her expression remained blank.

Ana tried to analyze how the death of her mother made her feel but there was nothing at first. No Sadness, no grief, no shock, none of the feelings one would expect when it came to the death of a parent and after a few moments she did feel something... relief.

In the trial against Carla, she had been charged with twenty-five years in prison for assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. Her first chance of parole would have come up after fifteen years and that just hadn't been enough for Ana. She didn't want her mother to ever leave prison again. Not when fifteen years later her son was just a teenager and her future children were even younger and unaware of the threat their own grandmother was to their life.

Ana had tried to push the fear away until it actually became reality but it had always lingered in her mind. Now, that fear was gone and Elena's death was merely an added bonus for her. She was truly free now... all of the villains were dead and she had survived all of their ill intentions. If there was something like heaven and hell, they all would be burning in hell by now and that gave her a sense of peace she never thought possible.

„Are you alright, baby?"

Ana looked up at Christian and smiled at him. „Yes... I know she was my mother and I probably should feel bad but I don't. I'm happy... I want another baby, Christian." She said taking him by surprise because it had been her who had pushed the topic aside whenever he had brought it up.

„You do?"

„My mother will never be able to harm any of our children... she's dead."

„So that's why you didn't want to talk about having more children?"

„I guess... so, can I just forget about taking the pill?"

„Yes, let's work on some siblings for our son." He said and stopped her when she started to push him back onto the blanket.

„Inside, baby... not here."

„Prude." She giggled and got up to go inside with him.

* * *

„I'm so proud of you, darling." Isobel said and hugged Hunter again.

„Mom, please..." He groaned this was the third stop on his book tour and his mother just couldn't stop crying each time she saw him getting ready to meet his fans.

„I'm just so proud of you. Two bestsellers in two years... that's amazing, darling."

„I know... and guess who got another signed copy?" He smirked... because just like last year, he had sent another signed copy of his newest novel to the college professor who had once told him he had no talent at all. Petty maybe... but it felt so damn good.

After reading all the reviews his aunt had gotten for him he had felt inspired to write again, so much so, that within three months he had a written a complete novel. He had no intention of publishing it but after his parents, his uncle Christian and aunt Ana had read it they all convinced him to chase his dream of becoming an author until he believed in himself enough to go for it. Even though his aunt was still on maternity leave she had done all the editing for his first novel and worked with him to polish it up until everything was ready and the promotion for the book began.

When he saw his name in the top spot of the bestsellers lists he felt about ready to pass out. His dream had become reality and now with his second bestseller in a row it was slowly sinking in that this was his reality, he was an author and never had to think about doing something that he didn't love just to make a living.

„Hey Hunter, this just arrived for you." His agent Keira told him and he took the envelope and opened it to find a card from his aunt and uncle.

 _Dear Hunter,_

 _congratulations on your second bestseller, we knew you would go far and are happy to see you live your dream. Enjoy your book tour and continue to live your dreams._

 _Ana and Christian xxx_

He sent a quick text to thank them and enjoy their little getaway before he went to the table where he would sign the books and was thrilled to see all the people who came just to see him. When he returned he saw the worried look on his mother's face.

„What's wrong mom?"

„News just broke that Ana's mother died last night while trying to escape prison." Isobel said and Hunter absentmindedly touched his chest where the scar was now the middle piece of a new tattoo he had gotten a little over a year ago. Everyone thought for a while he would have to go to therapy to deal with what had happened to him. But he was proud of the scar, to him, it represented that he had saved a life, two really, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

„Are you alright, Hunter?" Isobel asked.

„Yes..."

„Do you want to talk about it?"

„Mom, I'm fine, yeah, the bitch stabbed me but I made the choice to jump in front of aunt Ana knowing that would happen if I did. I'm proud of that because I was protecting her and Nicholas... so, if you want to know how I feel there really is just one appropriate thing that comes to mind... ding dong, the witch is dead." He said with a smirk, wrapped one arm around his mother's shoulders and led her out of the bookstore to treat her to a nice dinner.

* * *

Three months later everyone was gathered at Christian's and Ana's home for a huge cookout. The kids where playing by the pool with Hunter who was watching his siblings, Nicholas and Ava. Gideon, Carrick, Christian, Isobel's husband Darren, and Elliot were by the grill and Mia, Grace, Ana, Isobel, and Kate where all lounging by the pool.

„Did you finally find out what you are having, Mia?" Kate asked.

„Maybe." She grinned and patted her belly that was rather large for the five months she was pregnant now.

„What do you mean, honey, do you know?" Grace asked.

„We found out last week."

„Why haven't you told us?" Ana asked.

„You'll find out, in fact we are having a little gender reveal planned for later... just wait and see." Mia said with a wink. They had known that they were having twins for almost four months now but had kept that little secret to themselves until now because they wanted to reveal that little fact not before they knew the gender of their babies and now they did.

„Ok, we'll wait, in the meantime, I'm going to get myself another cocktail, anyone else want one?" She asked and noticed that Kate again didn't ask for a drink.

„What about you, Kate?" She asked grinning.

„No, thanks, I'm good."

„Really, I'm sure you would love mine... here take the last sip of this one." Ana said barely able to stop herself from laughing.

„No really, I'm good."

„I think you really, really want to try this one." Ana said and reluctantly Kate took the glass and took the tiniest sip.

„Hold on that's just juice, Ana."

„I know..." Ana smirked.

„Wait a second... again?" Kate said and both women burst into a fit of laughter while the other women looked at them in confusion.

„What is going on here, Ana? Kate?" Grace asked.

„It looks like around this time next year you'll be a proud grandma of five, Grace." Kate said and Grace jumped up.

„Carrick! Carrick, come here, the girls are all having babies!" She exclaimed making everyone laugh.

„Well, that makes it official... let me guess the couples trip?" Ana asked and Kate nodded just before everyone came to congratulate them.

A little later Ana decided to tackle another topic that had she had thought about a lot lately. So, she asked Gideon for a private conversation.

„What can I do for you, Ana?"

„I... look, Gideon. I'm having another baby and I... well... I don't want to go back to work after I had the baby." She got out in a rush.

„Why?" Gideon asked not surprised at all.

„When I went back six months after Nicky was born... it just felt wrong, I didn't want him in daycare but I also felt like I couldn't put my career on hold... it was a constant struggle between wanting to keep my career and be a good mother. And now I'm having another baby that will need a lot of my time and attention and I just don't want Nicholas to ever feel like I don't have any time for him and I don't want to feel the same about leaving this baby in daycare while I'm at work. I always thought my career is the most important thing in my life but it isn't Christian is, Nicholas is and my baby is... I just want to put all my time and effort into making my husband happy and raising my children."

„Ana, you don't have to justify yourself... I was surprised you came back after you had Nicholas and if you want to stay home with your kids I fully support you. And you can come back whenever you want there will always be a job waiting for you at Cross Publishing, so don't worry about it."

„Thank you, Gideon."

„You are very welcome... now come, time to reveal the gender of my child." He smirked and they all gathered in the backyard where Mia and Gideon soon popped one giant balloon each and popped so that both pink and blue confetti was raining down on them, revealing that they would have a son and a daughter.

„So... ready to deal with two women in labor again?" Ana chuckled later that night when she was in the tub with Christian.

„No fucking way... if it wouldn't mean I was to miss the birth of our baby I would set Elliot up to go through that." Christian said and Ana giggled.

„Now, how would your brother be to any help if he was passed out on the floor, which is where I imagine Elliot if he would have to deal with that, besides, this time it's very unlikely for us to go into labor together, Kate is twelve weeks along and I'm six... so unless she is early there is no way for us to repeat the last time we had our babies."

„Good... because I will not go through this again."

„You won't... oh and I've talked to Gideon today."

„About what?"

„Work... I have decided that I won't return to work after the baby is born." She said and he looked at her in surprise.

„Really?"

„Yes, I'm officially going to be a stay at home mom. You know I struggled when I went back to work after I had Nicholas and now with two children it just seems wrong... especially since we don't need the second income. Plus, I'm not getting younger and I want to have two more children so, we have to work on them too... I want to be done with the baby making before I turn thirty-five."

„Baby you are twenty-eight there is no rush."

„I know, still, if I want to have a year or two of a break between pregnancies..."

„I get it and I'm very happy that you have decided to stay home after our baby is born. Now, how about we go to Montesano tomorrow and visit Ray to tell him."

„Ray isn't home. He decided to finally use some of the money I have given him and bought himself a nice fishing boat, he is going on a two week trip with it. We can tell him after that."

„Alone?"

„No, with his new lady friend... her name is Karen... she is a very nice woman, five years older than him... retired middle school teacher... I think he really likes her." Ana grinned.

„Good, he deserves to have someone in his life." Christian said and for a moment her mind drifted to Bob, her mom's last husband.

He had stood by his wife, not believing that she had done anything wrong even though the proof had been there. He just truly loved his wife, he had insisted on having Carla buried in Georgia and the last that Ana had heard of him was that he was still visiting her grave daily. He had called Ana a few times but it had always been awkward for both of them so he had eventually stopped. Ana felt bad for him because he had truly loved Carla, but he also had his children from his first marriage to support him so at least he wasn't alone.

Before Ana fell asleep that night she cuddled in closer to Christian and smiled. They had overcome so much, even four years of separation couldn't end their love. If anything it made them stronger and appreciate way more what they had now.

„I love you, Christian Grey... so, so much." She whispered.

„And I love you, Mrs. Grey... always and forever."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for your continued support of my stories. I'm going to finish the other story I'm currently posting and then, sometime next week, I'm going to post a new story, so look out for „It Happened that Night" ...**_

 _ **Sunny xxx**_


End file.
